Der Brief des blauen Drachen
by Dragon-Ninjagirl
Summary: Story im 12. Jahrhundert. Axel und seine Freunde müssen quer durch das Land reisen, um einen Brief an die Rebellen im Süden zu bringen. Eine Reise voller Abenteuer und Gefahren beginnt, denn jemand hat es auf die fünf Freunde abgesehen...
1. Chapter 1

**1. Kapitel**

Axel rannte so schnell er konnte. Ohne sich auch nur einmal nach seinen Verfolgern umzuschauen lief er durch den grünen Wald von Landmark. Er stolperte über Äste, Steine, die in seinem Weg lagen. Seine Lungen brannten bereits, doch er achtete nicht darauf. Das einzige was zählte, war, dass er sich ziemlich schnell verstecken musste. Die Dornenbüsche rissen ihm sein braunes Leinenhemd und seine Hose auf. Die kleinen Dornen pieksten und kratzten entsetzlich, als er durch das Gebüsch preschte.

Plötzlich stand er vor einem mindestens fünf Meter breitem Fluss, hier kam er nicht herüber, die Strömung war zu stark. Verzweifelt sah er sich nach einem Überweg um und lief am Ufer entlang. Dann sah er eine rettende kleine Höhle unter den Wurzeln eines Baumes. Wenn er sich klein machte, würde er vielleicht hineinpassen. Kaum hatte er sich dort hineingezwängt, hörte er das donnernde Geräusch von Pferdehufen auf dem weichen Waldboden. Es kam näher.

Mit einem Mal stand ein Pferd nur wenige Zentimeter von seinem Versteck entfernt auf dem laubbedeckten Boden. Axel hörte die Rufe von mindestens vier Männern. "Hier ist nichts, lasst uns weiterreiten. Der versteckt sich bestimmt weiter nördlich!" Das Pferd vor der Höhle setzte sich in Bewegung. Ein paar Minuten später waren die Männer nicht mehr zu hören.

Erleichtert atmete Axel auf und kam aus der Höhle gekrochen. Er stand auf und ging zum Flußufer, um ein paar Schluck Wasser zu trinken. Das kühle Nass benetzte sein Gesicht und spendete eine angenehme Kühlung in der Sommerhitze. Nun musste er sich beeilen. Er hatte den Auftrag, einen geheimen Brief in eine Stadt im fernen Süden des Landes zu bringen. Zusammen mit seinem besten Freund, den alle nur King nannten, war er aufgebrochen. Doch unterwegs erwischten die Ritter des Königs die beiden, und sie hatten beschlossen sich zu trennen um sich nachher wieder zu treffen.

Axel´s Ziel war nun erst einmal ein geheimer Platz im Wald. Dort würde er sich mit King treffen. Außerdem lag dort noch ein Stützpunkt der Rebellen, zu welchen er und King auch gehörten. Denn der König Lee regierte das Land eisern und ohne jede Moral. Er nahm den Bauern das Korn und das Vieh und ließ ihnen zu wenig zum leben. Deshalb hatte eine Gruppe von Bürgern eine geheime Rebellion gegründet, welche sich nun auf die bevorstehende Schlacht vorbereitete. Dies war auch der Grund, warum Axel den Brief überbringen sollte. In dem Brief baten die Rebellen um Hilfe bei Verbündeten im ganzen Land.

Einige Zeit später erreichte er den Treffpunkt und sah King, der and einem Felsen lehnte und auf ihn wartete. "Da bist du ja endlich! Ich hatte schon befürchtet, die Soldaten hättend dich gefangen genommen." Axel kam auf ihn zu. "Sie haben mich bis zum Fluss verfolgt. Dann sind sie weiter nach Norden geritten und ich konnte entkommen", antwortete er. King fing an zu grinsen. "Irgendwann erwischen sie uns, und dann...ich will gar nicht dran denken! Hast du den Brief noch?" Axel zog das Stück Pergament aus einem Versteck in seinem braunen Ledergürtel hervor und hielt es triumphierend vor King´s Nase.

"Was denkst du denn?", antwortete er schnippisch und sah sich um. Niemand war in der Nähe, und Axel ging durch einen Spalt zwischen zwei kleinen Felsen. Der Rebellen-Stützpunkt lag versteckt in einer großen Höhle im Berg von Athran. Seit ein paar Jahren gab es die Rebellion erst, aber dies war einer ihrer größten Verstecke. Wenn man als Rebell gefangen genommen wurde, dann folterten einen die Soldaten solange, bis man das Versteck der anderen preisgab. Und dies musste um alles in der Welt verhindert werden.

Kurz hinter dem Eingang stand eine Wache mit einer Laterne. Der Mann erkannte die beiden sofort und ließ sie passieren. Fackeln erhellten das Dunkel der engen Stollengänge. Axel und King quetschten sich mit aller Mühe durch die Gänge und erreichten wenige Zeit später das Zentrum des Berges. Hier gab es keine Häuser, sondern einfache Abgrenzungen der Wohnbereiche. Nur durch Holzwände waren die Schlafplätze der Rebellen und ihrer Familien getrennt. Überdachungen aus Leder hielten das Wasser, das von gelegentlich von der Decke tropfte, von ihren trockenen Nachtlagern fern.

Der ganze Hohlraum war gigantisch, insgesamt 3000 Mann hatten Platz im Innern des Berges. In der Mitte brannten drei Feuer, um diese herum arbeiteten die Frauen. Sie webten, nähten oder kochten. King und Axel grüßten diese und gingen weiter. Bald kamen sie zu den Stallungen. Die Pferde hatte man durch extra breite geheime Gänge in die Höhle gebracht. Sie spendeten zudem noch Wärme, im Berginnern war es eiskalt. Knaben eilten zwischen den einzelnen Ställen hin und her, um die Pferde zu versorgen.

Die beiden Freunde kamen schließlich zu den Handwerkern, wie den Schmieden, den Tischlern und den Schildmachern. In diesem Teil der Höhle war es extrem heiß, die Schmiedeöfen brannten auf Hochtouren um es zu ermöglichen, beste Schwerter zu schmieden. Bis zu sechs Leute arbeiteten in einer Schmiede, doch trotzdem waren sie sich nicht gegenseitig im Weg und konnten gut und schnell arbeiten. Bald würde noch viel Arbeit auf die insgesamt fünfzig Schmiede zukommen, denn eine Schlacht war angesetzt und sollte in einem halben Jahr beginnen.

Axel kämpfte sich durch das Durcheinander und eilte zu den Lagern der Wachleuten und dem des Anfühers der Rebellen. Dieser lebte in einer mehr oder weniger befestigten Holzhütte am Ende der Höhle. Bei einem Angriff wäre man dort am sichersten. Axel bedeutete King vor der Tür zu warten und wurde von den Wachen durchgelassen. Er ging durch die knarrende Holztür und wurde von einer wohligen Wärme empfangen. Kerzen brannten in der Hütte, die ziemlich schlicht eingerichtet war. Es gab einen Schlafplatz und einen Schreibtisch mit einem Stuhl. An einem kleinen Schemel in der Ecke lehnte ein kunstvoll verziertes Schwert. Seine Scheide war blutrot und mit goldenen Ornamenten verziert.

"Ah, Axel. Ich habe dich bereits erwartet. Und natürlich habe ich von deinem Auftrag gehört. Eine sehr große Bürde liegt auf deinen Schultern, doch ich denke du wurdest zurecht ausgewählt." Der Anführer der Rebellen war Axel nicht unbekannt, die beiden kannten sich schon seit einiger Zeit. Thomas, so hieß er, hatte freundliche Augen und einen wuschelig drahtigen Bart in grau. Sein braunes Leinenhemd hatte er in die Hose gesteckt, welche ebenfalls in seine hohen Stiefel gesteckt war. Er hatte einen dunklen Umhang um, der ihm bis zu seinen Knien reichte.

Axel verbeugte sich knapp. "Meister, mein Freund und ich kamen hier her um Euch über alles zu informieren, doch ich sehe, Ihr wisst es bereits. Wir mussten überstürzt abreisen, da unser Lager aus dem Hinterhalt angegriffen wurde. Ich erbitte bei Euch Waffen und Proviant. Wir haben eine Reise von fast fünf Monaten vor uns und nichts außer uns selbst", sagte er. Das Königreich war riesig und der Ort, wo Axel und King hin mussten, lag an der südlichsten Grenze des Landes. Zu Fuß dauerte die Reise über fünf Monate, mit dem Pferd knappe vier Monate.

"Nun, ich weiß, ihr zwei seid in Eile, also werde ich euch alles nötige geben. Geht zu den Schmieden und sagt ihnen, ihr braucht Waffen. Sagt ihnen, ich hätte euch geschickt. Wenn ihr wollt, könnt ihr Pferde in den Stallungen bekommen, Proviant lasse ich euch bringen. Am besten ihr geht jetzt alles besorgen und kommt zum Süd-Ausgang, dort werde ich auf euch warten", erwiederte Thomas. Er war ein sehr freundlicher Mann und ein weiser Herrscher. Bevor Axel die Tür öffnete, hielt Thomas ihn zurück.

"Ich weiß, dies wird dich nicht trösten, aber dein Vater wäre stolz auf dich, wenn er wüsste, dass du auserwählt wurdest." Axel seufzte leise. Sein Vater war nun schon über zehn Jahre tot. Als Lee an die Macht kam schickte er seine Männer vor, um alles aus den Dörfern zu holen: Korn, Stroh, Heu, Gemüse. Axel´s Vater hatte Widerstand geleistet und ist dabei getötet worden. Axel selbst konnte fliehen und kam bei einer alten Greisin unter. Um nicht ganz der Trauer zu verfallen lernte er die Kampfkunst weiter, die sein Vater ihm gelehrt hatte. Mit sechzehn trat er dem Widerstand bei, kurz nach dem Tod der Greisin.

"Danke", flüsterte er und trat hinaus. Zusammen mit King holte er alle Sachen. Die Schmiede gaben den beiden jeweils einen kleinen Dolch und ein Schwert. Die Schwert-Scheiden waren nachtschwarz, die Knaufe in weinrot. Die Schmiede waren bestens auf ihren Besuch vorbereitet: Axel hatte am Anfang der Klinge ein künstlerisch verziertes A eingraviert bekommen. King bekam ein C eingraviert, für seinen richtigen Namen: Crey.

Bei den Stallungen gab ein Knabe King die Zügel eines roten Fuchses, der ganz ruhig auf einer Stelle stand. King war ein exzellenter Reiter und ein großer Tier Liebhaber. Axel bekam einen weißen Apfelschimmel. Sein weiches Maul strich sanft über Axel´s Hand, als dieser ihm eine Möhre hinhielt. Zusammen gingen die beiden Freunde zum Süd-Ausgang. Dort stand bereits Thomas mit zwei weiteren jungen Männern.

"Da seid ihr ja! Ich habe euch Verstärkung mitgebracht! Dieser junge Mann heißt Zach, aber ihr könnt ihn ruhig Hawk nennen. Er ist der beste Bogenschütze seines Jahrgangs und seine scharfen Adleraugen sind ihm eine große Hilfe dabei." Hawk hielt einen langen Holzbogen in der Hand, dessen Enden mit Kirschholz verstärkt waren. Die Pfeile steckten in einem Köcher auf seinem Rücken. An seinem kastanienbraunen Ledergürtel war ein Kurzschwert befestigt. Er trug ein weiß-graues Leinenhemd und dunkelbraune Lederstiefel, in denen seine braune Hose steckte. Axel sah sein feuerrotes Haar. Eine ungewöhnliche Haarfarbe zu ihrer Zeit. Seine grünen Augen hatten einen netten, aber auch etwas selbstverliebten Blick.

"Und dies hier ist Olliver Herbert. Alle nennen ihn Shark, er ist ein guter Schwimmer, und diese Gabe ist heutzutage leider sehr selten. Er kann außerdem gut mit der Schleuder umgehen." Shark´s Haare waren blond. Seine dunkelblauen Augen sahen etwas müde aus und wirkten doch hellwach. Sein Leinenhemd war grau und an seinem Gürtel hingen ein Schwert und eine Schleuder. Außerdem sah Axel noch eine Tasche an seiner Hose. "Steine für die Schleuder. Wenn ich mal keine in der Umgebung finden sollte", sagte Shark, der Axel´s fragenden Blick bemerkt hatte.

Die beiden neuen Gefährten hatteten ebenfalls Pferde dabei, Hawk hielt die Zügel eines dunkelbraunen Hannoveraners, Shark hatte die eines sandbraunen Mischlings in seiner rechten Hand. Thomas klatschte einmal und Diener brachten ihnen Proviant für zwei Wochen. Nachdem alles in den Satteltaschen verstaut war, schwang sich Axel auf sein Pferd. Der junge Wallach hielt vollkommen still, auch wenn Axel sich etwas ungeschickt anstellte. Bisher war er nur zweimal geritten und das war schon einige Zeit her.

Als die anderen auch auf ihren Reittieren saßen, verabschiedete sich Thomas, "Ich hoffe ihr kommt wohlbehalten an. Viel Glück und beeilt euch! In knapp zehn Monaten greifen wir an, bis dahin müsst ihr die verbündeten Truppen benachrichtigt haben!" "Keine Sorge, wir werden es schaffen", antwortete Axel selbstsicher. Dann ritten sie los. Immer in Richtung Süden und wussten nicht, was in den kommenden vier Monaten auf sie zukommen würde.

**Okay, this story is my first stoy in german and I hope the language doesn´t matter. It´s my first language and easier for me to write, because this story plays in the age of the knights, in the 12th century. The people in that time spoke different and I think it would be impossible for me to write all their conversations in english! **

**Nevertheless, please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Kapitel**

Es war der erste Tag, den die vier zusammen verbrachten. Trotzdem gewöhnten sie sich schnell aneinander und nach einem halben Tag machten sie schon Scherze und lachten die ganze Strecke lang. Ihr Weg führte sie durch einen Wald, wo nicht so viele Soldaten waren. Sie ritten den ganzen Tag ohne Pause, doch am Abend waren sie zu erschöpft um auch nur noch eine Sekunde lang weiterzureiten. Sie schlugen ihr Nachtlager am Ufer eines kleinen Sees auf.

Die Dämmerung würde in einer Stunde hereinbrechen. Shark füllte ihre Wasserschläuche auf, Hawk versorgte die Pferde und King breitete ihre Decken aus, damit sie nicht auf dem eiskalten Boden schlafen mussten. Obwohl es Sommer war, wurde es nachts richtig kalt. Wenn man nicht aufpasste, konnte man erfrieren. Axel ging derweil Holz für ein Feuer sammeln. Er ging eine Weile in den Wald hinein, bis er eine Stelle fand, wo trockenes Holz lag.

Grade als er einen Ast aufhob, hörte er einen markerschütternden Schrei. Es hörte sich an, wie der einer jungen Frau. Sofort ließ er das Holz fallen und spurtete in die Richtung, aus der der Schrei kam. Er traf auf eine Lichtung und sah fünf Räuber, bis an die Zähne bewaffnet. Es waren ziemlich grob aussehende und große Männer mit drahtingen roten Haaren. Ein Gestank von Alkohol schlug Axel entgegen, als er sie entdeckte. Sie bedrängten eine junge Frau. Oder doch nicht? Die Frau wirbelte durch die Luft und schaltete einen der Männer aus.

Axel war erstaunt, half ihr aber einen weiteren dieser roten Riesen zu besiegen. Er kickte einen von ihnen, der sofort auf dem Boden landete. Einen anderen schickte er mit seinem Jo-Lan gegen einen Baumstamm. Jo-Lan war die Kampfkunst, die ihm sein Vater gelehrt hatte. Dabei vereinte er seinen Körper und seinen Geist und konnte mit seiner geistigen Kraft eine Druckwelle erschaffen, die Feinde wegpusten konnte.

Auch die Frau kämpfte hart. Sie besiegte die letzten Räuber und ließ sie weglaufen. Axel hatte noch nie eine solche Beweglichkeit gesehen. Es schien, als könnte sich diese Frau geschmeidig wie eine Katze bewegen. Sie richtete ihr zerschlissenes dunkelgrünes und braunes Kleid und machte sich einen neuen Zopf. Ihr Pferdeschwanz reichte ihr bis zu ihren Schulterblättern. Ihr braunes Haar glänzte in der Abendsonne.

Sie kam auf Axel zu und sah mit ihren grün-goldenen Augen in seine. "Danke sehr. Ihr seid ein wirklich guter Kämpfer. Wie ist Euer Name?", fragte sie in höflich. Sie war immer noch etwas außer Atem wegen dem Kampf. Axel fühlte wie ihm das Blut in den Kopf schoss. Er hatte noch nie eine so schöne Frau gesehen, die zudem noch unglaublich gut kämpfen konnte. "Was ist mit Euch?", fragte sie. Axel hatte sie angestarrt.

Schnell sah er weg. "Nichts. Mein Name ist Axel. Wie lautet Euer Name?", fragte er verlegen. "Ich bin Catalina. Aber wenn Ihr wollt, könnt Ihr _du_ zu mir sagen und mich Lioness nennen, wie meine Freunde es tun." Axel sah sie wieder an. Sie hatte ein kurzes und schlankes Schwert an ihrem Gürtel hängen. "Also, Lioness, was machst du hier allein im Wald?" Axel hatte das Gefühl, seine Sprache würde versagen. Sie hatte etwas magisches an sich, dass ihn verwirrte. Zum Glück war er noch so klar bei Verstand, dass er halbwegs normal sprechen konnte.

"Ich suche die Rebellen auf. Der König ließ mein Heimatdorf abbrennen und nun bin ich auf Rache aus. Er soll dafür bezahlen, was er getan hat!", sagte sie ihm. Lioness war sich vollkommen sicher, dass Axel kein Handlanger des Königs war. Sie spürte es und hatte sich noch nie in Menschen geirrt.

"Dann bist du bei mir genau richtig", antwortete Axel erfreut," Ich muss einen Brief zu den Rebellen im Süden überbringen. Es ist sehr wichtig, denn in knapp zehn Monaten findet die Schlacht gegen den König statt und wir brauchen Verstärkung. Hast du Lust mit uns zu kommen?" Insgeheim hoffte er, sie würde ja sagen. Aus welchem Grund auch immer brachte ihr Anblick sein Blut zum Kochen und sein Herz raste wie wild.

"Klar, aber, wer sind "wir"?" Sie sah tief in seine Augen. "Folge mir, dann wirst du es erfahren!", rief er und war schon losgelaufen. Lioness folgte ihm. Nach einiger Zeit erreichten sie den Lagerplatz der vier Jungs. "Hey, Leute, ich habe Verstärkung mitgebracht!" Alle schauten zu Axel herüber und waren verwundert über das Mädchen neben ihm. Er stellte sie als Lioness vor und erzählte, sie würde mit ihnen reisen. Die Jungs fanden die Idee gut und begrüßten Lioness als neue Begleiterin.

Nachdem Axel das Feuerholz herbeigeschafft hatte, machte King ein ordentliches Feuer. Zusammen aßen sie etwas Brot und redeten den ganzen Abend. Als es spät wurde, schlief Hawk zuerst ein. Dann rollte King sich in seine Decke ein und fiel kurz nach Shark in einen tiefen Schlaf. Axel übernahm freiwillig die erste Nachtwache. Lioness blieb mit ihm wach und wollte alles über ihren Auftrag wissen. Axel erzählte ihr, wohin sie mussten und in welcher Zeit sie das zu schaffen hatten.

Die beiden saßen sich gegenüber am Feuer. Axel starrte Lioness regelrecht an, er war immer noch beeindruckt von ihrer fantastischen Schönheit und ihren faszinierenden Augen. Immer wenn sie ihn ansah, schaute er schnell weg, damit sie nicht sah, dass er sie anstarrte. Lioness hob ein paar Äste auf und schob sie in das Feuer. Dann schlang sie ihre Arme um ihren Körper, um sich warm zu halten. Axel gab ihr seine Decke, denn es war wirklich kalt. Das Feuer wärmte nicht sehr viel.

"Und was ist mit dir?", fragte sie, als sie die Decke um sich wickelte. Axel zuckte nur einmal kurz mit den Schultern und schaute auf den Boden. Ein paar Minuten später war Lioness auch eingeschlafen. Er betrachtete sie und fand, dass sie im Schlaf noch schöner wirkte. Nach zwei Stunden weckte er King, wechselte mit ihm die Wache und legte sich auf den Boden. Er sah noch einmal kurz herüber zu Lioness, bevor er einschlief.

Am nächsten Morgen stand Axel als erster auf. Hawk war während seiner Wache eingeschlafen, aber das war nicht so schlimm, denn seine Schicht hatte erst vor einer halben Stunde begonnen. Axel ging hinüber zum Ufer des Sees und wusch sich das Gesicht. Das Wasser war klar und kalt und machte ihn wach. Er dachte an gestern Abend. Warum war ihm gestern so warm gewesen? Im Moment fror er und konnte sich nicht vorstellen, sich so warm zu fühlen. Plötzlich hörte er ein Geräusch hinter sich und drehte sich herum.

Lioness stand dicht hinter ihm. Ihr dunkelgrünes Kleid saß ohne Falten und der weinrote Ledergürtel passte perfekt zu dem Kleid. Auf einmal kam sie wieder, diese wohlige Wärme und das heiße Blut in seinem Kopf. Nachdem er seinen Kopf ein zweites Mal in das Wasser getaucht hattte, war die Wärme verschwunden. Trotzdem schlug sein Herz schneller als sonst.

"Guten Morgen", sagte er und stand auf. "Guten Morgen",erwiderte sie und hielt ihm seine Decke hin. Langsam nahm er sie wieder an sich. "Danke für die Decke. Ich hoffe du hast nicht gefroren", sagte sie besorgt und schaute ihm in seine blauen Augen. Dieser Blick ließ seine Knie etwas weich werden. Mit einer sehr niedrigen Geschwindigkeit krochen das Blut und die Hitze wieder in sein Gesicht. Aus Angst, sie könnte sehen wie er errötete, faltete er die Decke zusammen und ging zu seinem Pferd, "Nein, ich habe nicht gefroren", sagte er zu ihr, "mir war warm genug."

Ein paar Minuten später wachte Shark auf. Axel weckte die anderen auf und sie frühstückten am Feuer, das nur noch leicht brannte. Der kalte Morgenwind ließ die grünen Blätter der Bäume tanzen und das Gras biegte sich hin und her. Das Schilf am Ufer des Sees raschelte leise in der Brise, während sich das Wasser auf der Oberfläche kräuselte. Es würde ein warmer Tag werden, denn dieser Morgen im Juni hatte schon eine angenehme Temperatur.

Nach dem Essen packten alle ihre Sachen zusammen. Nur Lioness hatte keine Habseligkeiten und löschte stattdessen das Feuer mit etwas Erde. Axel rollte seine Decke zusammen und band sie hinter seinen Sattel. Dann löste er die Zügel seines Pferdes und führte es herüber zu Lioness. "Jetzt haben wir ein kleines Problem, du hast kein Pferd. Wir müssen dir im nächsten Dorf eines besorgen, sonst bleiben wir die ganze Strecke über langsam, weil ich laufen muss", sagte er zu ihr und drückte ihr die Zügel seines weißen Apfelschimmels in die Hand.

Sie sah ihn erstaunt an, woraufhin er lächelte,"Keine Sorge, ich werde wohl bis zum nächsten Dorf laufen können." Hawk schwang sich müde in den Sattel, Shark sah hellwach aus und saß mit einer schnellen Bewegung auf seinem Pferd, während King sich langsam aber gekonnt in den Sattel setzte. Lioness schwang sich ebenfalls gekonnt auf Axel´s Pferd. Sie saß im Männersitz, und nicht, wie die Frauen es normalerweise taten, im Damensitz. Dabei rutschte ihr Kleid ein bisschen an ihren Beinen hoch. Unter ihrem Rock trug sie zusätzlich eine eng anliegende, zu der Farbe ihres grünen Kleides passende Hose.

Lioness bemerkte Axel´s fragenden Blick. "Glaubst du, ich habe Lust, dass mir jeder unter den Rock gucken kann, wenn ich kämpfe?", lachte sie. Axel errötete wieder leicht und wandte sich ab. "Wir sollten aufbrechen", sagte er und lief neben Lioness her. Er ging einen schnellen Schritt, so kamen sie doch etwas schneller voran. Sie wählten einen abgeschiedenen Waldweg, denn sie konnten nicht riskieren, von Soldaten durchsucht zu werden. Die erste Hälfte des Tages kamen sie ohne große Störungen vorwärts.

Axel erzählte Lioness alles über sich, weil sie sehr interessiert schien. Er erklärte, dass er kämpfen von seinem Vater gelernt hatte, doch dieser wurde durch die Handlanger des Königs getötet und Axel kam bei einer Greisin unter. Lioness zeigte viel Mitleid mit ihm, doch Axel sagte, es sei erst zehn Jahre her. Er war den Rebellen beigetreten, um sich an dem König zu rächen. Genau wie Lioness, sie war auf Rache aus, weil ihr Dorf abgebrannt war.

Bald erreichten sie das Tor zu einer kleinen Stadt. Axel hielt die Gruppe schon ein paar hundert Meter vorher an, weil Hawk zwei Wachen entdeckt hatte. Sie würden ohne Durchsuchung nicht durchkommen, es sei denn..."Ich habe eine Idee, wie wir ohne durchsucht zu werden durch das Tor kommen könnten." Er bedeutete Lioness abzusteigen. Dann nahm er seine Decke vom Sattel ab und gab sie Lioness.

"Steck dir die Decke auf Bauchhöhe unter dein Kleid." Lioness war verwirrt, tat es aber. Dann kam sie darauf, was Axel vorhatte. "Ich denke, dass sie eine Hochschwangere Frau durchlassen müssen, denn ihre Wehen haben gerade eingesetzt",er grinste," Du musst nur ein bisschen von Schmerzen gequält aussehen und vor Schmerzen stöhnen, dann fällt es nicht auf, dass dein Kind eine Decke wird!" Er musste lachen und Lioness lächelte. Sie setzte sich wieder auf das Pferd.

Als sie das Tor erreichten, fing sie an, sich vor Schmerzen zu krümmen. "Meine Frau ist im neunten Monat schwanger und erwartet ihr erstes Kind, wir müssen so schnell es geht zu einer Hebamme!", sagte Axel zu einer der Wachen. "Na gut, ihr könnt passieren. Ihr kommt zu der Hebamme, wenn ihr dieser Straße folgt und dann rechts abbiegt. Sie wohnt in einem roten Haus", sagte die Wache ohne das sich sein Gesichtsausdruck veränderte. "Habt Dank!", bedankte sich Axel und die fünf gingen durch das Tor.

Zwei Straßen weiter entfernte Lioness die Decke unter ihrem Kleid. "Genial! Wie bist du nur auf so etwas gekommen?", fragte King. Axel zuckte mit den Schultern. Er hatte selber keine Ahnung, wie er auf diese Idee gekommen war.

"Und jetzt besorgen wir dir noch ein Pferd", sagte er zu Lioness. Sie warfen ihre Ersparnisse zusammen und es reichte für eine schwarze Stute mit weißen Fesseln. Sie war schon älter, würde aber noch ein gutes Reittier sein.

Sie kauften noch etwas Proviant und verließen das Dorf durch das Tor am anderen Ende. Nun hatte jeder ein Pferd und sie konnten einige Strecken im Galopp reiten. Es war schon später Nachmittag geworden. Sie suchten sich ein Nachtlager mitten im Wald in der Nähe eines kleinen Baches. Durch die Wärme des Tages waren alle müde und abgeschlagen. Kaum hatten sie gegessen und ein Feuer gemacht, viel Axel müde um. Wenig später schlief er ein. Shark übernahm die erste Nachtwache. Lioness durfte wieder Axel´s Decke benutzen, denn in dem Dorf hatte es keinen Weber gegeben.

King lehnte sich gegen einen Baum und schlief dort ein, während Hawk sich, in seine Decke eingewickelt, an einem kleinen Felsen einschlief. Diese Nacht war kälter als die davor. Axel fror die ganze Nacht, versuchte aber so nah wie möglich am Feuer zu bleiben. Als er vor Kälte nicht einschlafen konnte, tauschte er mit Shark die Nachtwache und setzte sich sehr dicht an das Feuer. Seine kalten Hände wurden wieder warm und bald fror er nicht mehr so.


	3. Chapter 3

**3. Kapitel**

In den nächsten zwei Wochen konnten die fünf, alle mittlerweile beste Freunde und ein eingefleischtes Team, ohne größere Störungen weiterreisen. Wenn sie in eine Stadt wollten, griffen sie auf den alten Trick mit der Schwangerschaft zurück und die Wächter ließen sie ohne zu fragen durch. Axel hatte sich in den letzten 14 Tagen an Lioness´ Anwesenheit gewöhnt und das Blut schoss ihm nicht mehr so oft in den Kopf wie vorher. Trotzdem fand er es angenehm, wenn sie in der Nähe war.

Es war Juli geworden und die Tage wurden immer heißer und schwüler. Die kleine Gruppe musste oft an einem Bach anhalten, um die müden Pferde zu tränken und um selbst genügend zu trinken. Die meiste Strecke legten sie in den Wäldern zurück, doch auf dem freien Feld war die Hitze unerträglich, sodass sie manchmal Umwege gingen, um im Wald zu bleiben.

Am Abend des 15. Tages ihrer Reise schlugen sie ihr Lager wieder an einem See auf. Lioness füllte alle Wasserschläuche auf, King machte ein Feuer, Shark rieb die Pferde, die mächtig geschwitzt hatten, trocken, damit sie nicht krank wurden. Hawk war seit einer halben Stunde im Wald verschwunden und Axel breitete die Decken aus. Die Nächte waren immer wärmer geworden und die Decken fast überflüssig. Aber es lagen noch viereinhalb Monate Reise vor ihnen, und wenn der Herbst kam, würde es kalt werden.

Etwas später kam Hawk wieder. Er hielt seinen gespannten Bogen in der einen Hand, in der anderen hatte er zwei tote Hasen. "Abendessen!", rief er. Obwohl King Tiere liebte, wusste er, wie man Hasen häutete und zubereitete. Nach dem Essen beschwerte sich Hawk über die unzumutbare Hitze des Tages. "Wenn das so weiter geht, bekomme ich noch Pickel von der Hitze!", jammerte er. Hawk war schon immer ein bisschen selbstverliebt gewesen, und sein Aussehen bedeutete ihm alles. Er sagte oft, die Frauen würden ihn lieben. Lioness musste auf diese Aussage hin spöttisch, aber herzhaft und lange lachen. Sie machte sich oft über ihn lustig, aber er nahm es ihr nicht übel.

Auch King nahm Hawk und Shark gerne auf den Arm.

Axel übernahm die erste Nachtwache. Immer häufiger hatte er Lioness angesehn. Er konnte immer noch nicht glauben, dass es so etwas schönes geben konnte. Wahrscheinlich ist sie kein Mensch, sondern eine Elfe, dachte er amüsiert. Er wurde nicht mehr so oft rot im Gesicht, wenn er mit ihr zusammen war. Aber dennoch war es angenehm, bei ihr zu sein. Zum Glück benahm er sich nicht wie ein verliebter Trottel, der nichtmal ein Wort in der Nähe einer Frau sprechen konnte. Im Gegenteil: Er konnte sich sogar sehr gut mit ihr unterhalten.

Er liebte es, wenn sie lachte. Sie hatte eine bezaubernde Stimme und konnte wunderbar singen. Er hatte sie einmal heimlich belauscht, als sie ein Lied sang. Dabei hatte sie ihre Sachen zusammengepackt und sang dieses Lied leise, aber wunderschön. Er hatte dieses Lied schon einmal gehört, wusste aber nicht mehr, wann.

Plötzlich fingen die Pferde an, unruhig zu schnauben. Unwillkührlich griff Axel nach seinem Schwert und stand auf. Vielleicht war es nur ein Fuchs, vielleicht aber auch einer von den Soldaten. Geistesgegenwärtig stampfte er das Feuer aus, damit ihn niemand sehen würde. In der Dunkelheit der Nacht sah er nichts und strengte sich an, etwas zu sehen. Der Mond stand als Sichel am Himmel und spendete wenig Licht.

Axel kniete sich neben Lioness nieder und weckte sie auf. Er flüsterte ihr zu, dass irgendwer dort sein musste, und sie griff nach ihrem Schwert am Gürtel. Ein Ast knackte. Axel ging in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch kam, und zog leise sein Schwert. Die Klinge glitzerte leicht im schwachen Licht des Mondes. Ein schwarzer Schatten stürmte auf ihn zu und mit einer schnellen Bewegung köpfte er das Etwas. Axel betrachtete es Näher. Ein ausgehungerter und magerer Wolf hatte sich in einem der fünf Freunde wahrscheinlich etwas zu essen erhofft. Nun lag er kopflos im Gras.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass noch mehr von denen aufkreuzen werden. Er war ziemlich schwach und das Rudel hat ihn wahrscheinlich verstoßen", flüsterte Axel zu Lioness. Sie nickte nur stumm und steckte ihr Schwert zurück in seine Scheide am Gürtel. Axel tat das Gleiche. Sie ließen das Feuer aus, um keine weiteren wilden Tiere anzulocken. Lioness setzte sich neben Axel und die Beiden teilten sich die Nachtwache.

Sie lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und schloß die Augen. Axel spürte, wie das heiße Blut in seinen Kopf schoss. Zum Glück war es stockfinster, und sie konnte sein Gesicht nicht sehen. Sein Herz schlug wie wild, aber es fühlte sich gut an. Ein leichtes Kribbeln schlich sich in seinen Bauch. Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte er so etwas gespürt. Lioness´ Körper war warm und schmiegte sich an seinen. Er wagte kaum zu atmen.

Axel lehnte sich zurück. Lioness war eingeschlafen und er hatte sie auf ihre Decke gelegt. Nun war auch er müde und schlief ein. Eine Welle von Glücksgefühlen erfasste ihn, als er noch einmal Lioness ansah, bevor er in einen tiefen und ruhigen Schlaf fiel.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Axel als letzter wach. Nach einem knappen Frühstück ritten sie weiter. Doch mitten im Wald stießen sie auf einen Soldatentrupp. Die Soldaten hatten die fünf zuerst erspäht, für eine Flucht war es zu spät. Normalen Leuten war es nicht erlaubt, mit Waffen herumzureisen, also würden sie eine Strafe erhalten. Axel stieß einen leisen Fluch aus, als einer der Soldaten ihnen befahl, abzusteigen. Sie sollten alle ihre Sachen ablegen und die Waffen abgeben. Es schien ein erfahrener Mann zu sein, denn er wollte auch Axel´s Gürtel haben, in dem sich der Brief befand.

Als er den Gürtel einforderte, trat Axel nach dem Mann, der sofort bewusstlos auf den Boden sank. Lioness wirbelte ebenfalls durch die Luft und erledigte einen weiteren der acht Männer. King schaffte gleich zwei aufeinmal, seine unglaubliche Stärke war ihm von großem Nutzen. Axel erledigte einen weiteren und Shark und Hawk schlugen die restlichen drei nieder.

"Schnell, wir müssen weg, bevor sie aufwachen!", rief Axel und warf sich in den Sattel. Sofort preschten sie los. Sie ließen die bewusstlosen Männer hinter sich und wurden erst drei Meilen weiter langsamer. Warum hatter er ihn auch niederschlagen müssen? Wahrscheinlich waren sie längst aufgewacht und hatten ihrem Befehlshaber erzählt wie die fünf aussahen. Sie mussten noch eine sehr weite Strecke zurücklegen, und es würde sehr schwierig werden, ihr Ziel sicher zu erreichen.

"Ich denke, es wäre angebracht, heute den ganzen Tag und die Nacht durchzureiten, um einen Vorsprung auszubauen. Wahrscheinlich werden wir längst verfolgt. Dann hätten wir genug Vorsprung, um Tags über auszuruhen und in der Nacht zu reiten, dann werden wir nicht gesehen", schlug Axel vor.

"Alter, denkst du, sie haben sich unser Aussehen gemerkt?", fragte Shark. Seine Sprache war etwas außergewöhnlich, da er seine Freunde immer "Alter" nannte. Darüber konnte Hawk nur mit den Schultern zucken. "Er ist Schotte", hatte Hawk immer gesagt, obwohl sich Axel schwer vorstellen konnte, dass man in Schottland so sprach.

"Damit ist immer zu rechnen. Ich weiß, es ist sehr warm, aber glaubt ihr, wir schaffen es, einen Tag und eine Nacht ohne Pause zu reiten?" Die anderen nickten. Für ihre Sicherheit würden sie sehr weit gehen.

"Dann los!" Die fünf Pferde liefen in einem schnellen Galopp über Wiesen und durch Wälder. Sie nahmen Wege, die wenig gebraucht wurden und Hawk hielt immer Ausschau nach Verfolgern oder anderen Soldatengruppen, die Reisende durchsuchten. Jede Faser in Axel´s Körper war angespannt. Bei dem kleinsten Schatten, der durch sein Blickfeld huschte, wurde er nervös. Die Hitze machte allen zu schaffen, doch sie ritten weiter.

In der Nacht war Axel nicht mehr so angespannt. Das Wetter war auf ihrer Seite, denn schwere Regenwolken verdeckten den Mond. So konnte sie keiner sehen. Wenn Hawk die Lichter einer Stadt erblickte, ritten sie im großen Bogen drumherum. Dann fing es auch noch an zu regnen. Das kühle Nass tat gut und vertrieb die schwüle Sommerluft. Es wurde angenehm kühl, sodass es sich aushielt weiterzureiten.

Lioness ritt neben Axel. Sie war besorgt um ihn. "Was ist los?", fragte sie sanft. Eine Weile schwieg er, dann antwortete er ihr, "Ich mache mir Sorgen. Wenn wir gefangen werden, würde das unseren Zeitplan vollkommen durcheinander werfen. Außerdem wüssten die Feinde dann bescheid und könnten sich auf die Schlacht vorbereiten. Wir sind zwar zu Pferd unterwegs und das bringt uns einen Vorprung und mehr Zeit ein, aber irgendwann müssen wir zu Fuß weiter, die Pferde sind zu auffällig. Und wenn es dann so weit ist...ich will gar nicht dran denken."

Axel sah sie nicht an. Er schaute nach vorne, obwohl der Regen ihm die Sicht nahm. Lioness fühlte sich nicht gut bei dem Gedanken, dass Axel sich Sorgen machte. Für sie wirkte er immer ausgeglichen. Er konnte ohne Probleme schwierige Situationen meistern und ließ sich nicht so leicht aus der Fassung bringen. Das waren Eigenschaften die sie an ihm so mochte. Außerdem war er ein sehr guter Kämpfer, mit und ohne Schwert, hatte einen guten Sinn für Humor und konnte Pflicht und Spaß perfekt trennen. Wenn die Siuation ernst war, dann passte er sich an. Abends am Lagerfeuer machte er dann auch mal ein paar Scherze.

Insgeheim hoffte Lioness, dass er in letzter Zeit nicht gesehen hatte, wie oft sie in seiner Gegenwart errötet war. Sie war ziemlich mutig und hatte sich noch nie so gefühlt. In seiner Nähe fühlte sie sich klein und schwach in den Knien. Ihr Herz raste immer wie wild und wollte gar nicht aufhören. Sie mochte ihn sehr und fand, dass er richtig gut aussah. Seine blauen Augen waren so klar wie der Himmel selbst und blickten sie immer freundlich an. Sein braunes Haar glänzte immer in der Sonne. Er war nur ein bisschen größer als sie und so konnte sie ihm immer problemlos in die Augen schauen.

Aber ihm musste es nicht gut gehen, wenn er sich sorgte. Das beunruhigte Lioness sehr und sie schwieg während der ganzen restlichen Strecke. Erst als der nächste Morgen dämmerte, hielten sie an, um etwas zu essen und zu trinken, die Pferde verschnaufen zu lassen und um zu schlafen. Sie rasteten im Schatten eines großen Felsens. Shark war zuerst eingeschlafen. Er war eigentlich ständig wach und schlief nur, wenn es unbedingt notwendig war. Axel konnte nicht schlafen. Er war viel zu aufgekratzt von den Ereignissen zuvor. Hawk war auf einem Erkundungsgang. King versorgte die Pferde und Lioness war tief und fest am schlafen.

Der Regen hatte seine Spuren hinterlassen. Der Bach in der Nähe war fast am überlaufen und das restliche Wasser tropfte von den Blättern der Bäume und Sträucher. Obwohl alles nass war, sah es bezaubernd aus. Das Licht der Sonne fiel auf die Blätter und ließ sie glitzern, der Bach hatte kleine glitzerne Stellen von der Sonne und die Tautropfen auf dem Gras sahen aus wie kleine Diamanten.

King hatte die Pferde versorgt und kam herüber zu Axel. Er setzte sich neben seinen besten Freund. "Du magst sie", sagte er leise und deutete auf die schlafende Lioness. Axel hatte ihn nicht gehört. Er starrte mit einem seltsam abwesenden Blick auf Lioness. "Hallo? Bist du noch da oder schon auf Hochzeitsreise?", fragte King und riss Axel aus seinen Gedanken.

"Was?" Axel hatte nichts mitbekommen. Jetzt sah er King verwirrt an. "Ich sagte, du magst sie", wiederholte er. Axel errötete leicht, wie so oft in letzter Zeit. "Siehst du, dass meine ich. Ich glaube, du hast bald nicht mehr genug Blut in deinem restlichen Körper, es ist nämlich alles in deinem Gesicht", neckte er ihn. Axel sagte nichts.

"Du benimmst dich wie ein verliebter Trottel in ihrer Nähe. Ein Blinder mit Krückstock würde das auf zehn Meter Entfernung sehen." Axel sah ihn wieder an. Sein bester Freund war natürlich nicht dumm, aber dass er sie so offensichtlich mochte, hatte ihn doch etwas erschreckt.

"Wie meinst du das?", fragte er. Wenn er sich schon komisch benahm, wollte er doch wenigstens auf welche Weise.

"Mal so gesagt: Du wirst ständig rot, wenn sie bei dir ist. Außerdem bist du außergewöhnlich nett zu ihr. Ich glaub, dich hat es richtig dick erwischt", erklärte King. "Ach, Unsinn. Ich-" Plötzlich kam Hawk zurück und Axel beendete seinen Satz nicht. Er war sehr froh, Hawk zu sehen. Eine seltene, aber willkommene Ausnahme. So musste er wenigstens nicht irgendwelche Ausreden erfinden, damit King damit aufhörte ihn als verliebten Trottel darzustellen.

Aber er hatte Recht. Axel hatte es wirklich erwischt. Er fand keine andere Erklärung für sein ständiges Erröten, das Kribbeln im Bauch und die Hitze in seinem Kopf. Zum Glück war das Erröten weniger und nicht mehr so heftig geworden wie am Anfang. Dafür war das Kribbeln stärker als zuvor.

Hawk hatte auf seinem Erkundungsgang ein Dorf entdeckt. Es sei spärlich bewacht und da ihre Vorräte zur neige gingen, wäre es von Vorteil, etwas zu besorgen. Axel war sofort dabei. Er nahm seine Decke und machte sich einen Umhang daraus, unter dem er sein Schwert hervorragend verstecken konnte. Hawk kam mit ihm. Die Wachen am Tor ließen die beiden ohne irgendwelche Durchsuchungen durch. Die beiden trennten sich. Hawk holte etwas zu Essen und Axel suchte nach ein paar nützlichen Sachen, die sie vielleicht gebrauchen konnten.

Als er an einer Hauswand vorbeiging, stockte ihm der Atem. Eine Zeichnung von ihm und seinen vier Begleitern war auf einem Stück Papier abgebildet. Dabei sah seine Zeichnung am detailiersten aus, wahrscheinlich hatte sich einer der Soldaten Axel´s Gesicht besonders gut gemerkt. Niemand sah hin, also riss Axel das Papier von der Wand und rollte es zusammen, um es in seiner Tasche zu verstecken. Nachdem er Hawk wiedergefunden hatte, rannten die beiden zurück zum Lager, um den anderen davon zu erzählen.


	4. Chapter 4

**4. Kapitel**

Atemlos kamen Axel und Hawk zurück. Axel holte das Stück Papier aus seiner Tasche und zeigte es den anderen. King sah sich die Zeichnungen ihrer Gesichter an. "Guckt mal, Hawk hat voll die dicke Nase auf der Zeichnung", grinste er. "Und du hast einen dicken Kopf!", schnauzte Hawk wütend zurück.

"Seid doch mal still ihr zwei!", ging Axel dazwischen und hielt die beiden voneinander fern. Lioness nahm ihm den Suchbrief ab und sah sich den Text darunter an. "Hier steht, dass auf uns alle zusammen eine hohe Belohnung im fünfstelligen Bereich ausgesetzt ist. Für einen einzelnen von uns gibt es nur ein fünftel der Belohnung", sagte sie,"Außerdem steht hier, dass wir Rebellen sind und wegen Hochverrats angeklagt wurden. Uns droht damit der Tod." Sie sah in die Runde.

"Es nützt nichts, wir müssen weiter. Wenn wir zu lange irgendwo bleiben, erwischen sie uns. Und wenn schon hier unsere Suchbriefe hängen, können wir davon ausgehen, dass uns bald das ganze Land kennt", sagte Axel und sprach damit die Gedanken aller aus. "Alter, mir tut der Hintern noch von heute Nacht weh", jammerte Shark. Aber er stimmte Axel trotzdem zu, reiten war hundertmal besser als der Tod.

Hastig packten sie ihre Sachen. Es war erst Mittag und die Sonne stand hoch am Himmel.Dadurch war es nun unerträglich heiß. Diesmal ritten sie bis spät in die Nacht. Niemand verfolgte sie und für den Moment waren sie sicher. Bald kamen sie in einen dichten Wald und hielten davor an. "Ich glaube, das hier ist der Batenforst. Die Leute sagen, es soll Drachen, Elfen und Kobolde hier geben", sagte Shark in das Schweigen hinein.

_Eine Elfe kenne ich schon_, dachte Axel und warf einen kurzen blick zu Lioness herüber. Der Mond war voll und warf ein silbernes Licht auf ihre braunen Haare, die mit einem grünen Band zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden waren.

Die Bäume standen sehr dicht und es war fast unmöglich zu reiten. Deshalb stiegen die fünf Freunde ab und führten ihre Pferde hindurch. Der Wald erwies sich als sehr groß, sie wanderten fast über vier Stunden nur in eine Richtung. Das Mondlicht kam nicht durch das dichte Blätterdach hindurch, deshalb war kein Weg zu entdecken. Einmal war Hawk sogar gegen eine kleine Pappel gelaufen und hatte einen kleinen Kratzer auf der Stirn.

Axel versuchte so gut es ging die Gruppe durch den Wald zu führen. Shark hatte ständig Angst, einem Kobold zu begegnen und zitterte ein wenig. Doch dann lichtete sich der dichte Wald und eine gigantische Graslandschaft kam zum Vorschein. "Wahnsinn! Das sind die Ebenen. Sie sind über hundert Meilen lang und breit!", erklärte Lioness ehrfürchtig. Im Osten dämmerte es bereits.

"Der Batenforst ist sehr dicht und gut geschützt, wir sollten hier unser Lager aufschlagen." Alle stimmten zu. Sie banden ihre Pferde an einen Baum und machten zur Sicherheit kein Feuer. Der Mond spendete genug Licht. Lioness übernahm die erste Wache. Die vier Jungs schliefen schon nach einer kurzen Zeit ein. Doch Axel hatte einen merkwürdigen Traum, aus dem er kurz vor der Dämmerung hochschreckte. Schweißgebadet sah er sich um. Lioness lehnte sich an einen Baum und sang wieder ihr Lied.

Axel legte sich auf seinen Rücken und schloss die Augen. Die Melodie des Liedes und Lioness´ wunderschöne Stimme ließen ihn wieder einschlafen, und diesmal ohne schlimmen Traum.

Als er wieder aufwachte fegte ein ungewöhnlich starker Wind über die Ebenen. Keine Wolke war am Himmel, dennoch blies der Wind wie bei einem Orkan. Axel hielt sich die Hand vor sein Gesicht und sah sich um. Lioness kam gerade von einem Bach zurück zum Lager. Ein paar Meter vor ihm war sie nun, doch plötzlich wurde ein kleiner Baum durch den Wind aus dem Boden gerissen und flog auf Lioness zu. Mit aller Kraft sprang Axel auf sie zu und stieß sie zur Seite. Der Baum verfehlte sein Ziel und schlug in die Grasebenen ein. Eine gigantische Staubwolke wurde vom Wind davongetragen.

Axel schlug hart auf den Boden auf. Lioness hielt er fest in seinen Armen, sie fiel auf ihn. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung und einem hochroten Gesicht stand sie auf. Axel war ebenfalls rot geworden. Sie sah ihn mit ihren grün-goldenen Augen an. "Ich...ähm...danke", murmelte sie und ging zurück zu den Pferden. Axel sah ihr hinterher. Sie ging zu ihrer schwarzen Stute und streichelte diese. Sein Herz raste wie wild, er wusste nicht ob es daran lag, dass er gerade mit einer schnellen Bewegung Lioness gerettet hatte, oder weil er total in sie verliebt war.

Sie sah einfach himmlisch aus, so wie sie dastand und sich um ihr Pferd kümmerte. Ihr grünes Kleid betonte ihre schlanke Figur und ihre seidigen Haare fielen sanf bis zu ihren Schulterblättern herab. Der weinrote Gürtel schlang sich eng um ihre Taille und das Schwert war auf ihrer linken Seite befestigt. Die Enden ihrer Kleidärmel waren in einem sanften Gelbton gefärbt worden und der Saum des Kleides hatte ebenfalls diese Farbe. Axel konnte sie mit Worten nicht beschreiben. Sie war einfach wunderschön. Während ihrer ganzen Reise dachte er nur an sie.

Nachdem ein Monat vergangen war, mussten sie noch vier Monate Reisen. Vorher hatte sich niemand ausgemalt, wie groß dieses Land war. Sie würden es erst wissen, wenn sie im Süden ankämen, aber sie hatten schon eine Vorahnung: Riesig.

King hatte die Strecke errechnet, die sie noch mit dem Pferd zurücklegen konnten. Den Rest müssten sie zu Fuß laufen.

Innerhalb von zwei Wochen hatten sie die Ebenen durchquert. Lioness suchte immer öfter Axel´s Gegenwart. Aber auch er näherte sich ihr. Nach eineinhalb Monaten kamen die fünf Freunde endlich zum Wasserfall von Nazuma. Hier war ein weiteres Rebellenversteck und sie würden für einige Tage aufgenommen werden. Der Wächter am Eingang fragte sie eine bestimmte Frage, die sie zu beantworten hatten. Sie sagten die richtige Antwort und wurden durchgelassen. Dieses Versteck war kleiner als das im Berg von Athran. Hier kamen insgesamt nur 500 Rebellen unter.

Die fünf wurden herzlich aufgenommen, als die Bewohner erfuhren, dass sie den Brief überbringen mussten. Während ihres Aufenthaltes besuchte Lioness einen Schneider, der dort wohnte. Sie hatte eine Idee und brauchte seine Hilfe. Sie verbrachte fast den ganzen Tag beim Schneider, kam am Abend mit einem verschnürten Paket heraus und verschwand in ihrem Zimmer, das die Einwohner den Gästen zur Verfügung gestellt hatten. Lioness hatte ihr eigenes Zimmer,während die jungen Männer in einem anderen schliefen.

Am Abend sollte es ein großes Fest zu Ehren dieser fünf jungen Leute geben, denn in ihnen lag die Zukunft des ganzen Landes. King, Shark und Hawk gingen schon zum Festsaal, während Axel vor Lioness´ Tür auf sie wartete. "Komm schon, Lioness, wir sind zu spät!", sagte er zu ihrer Tür. Dann öffnete sie und Axel verschlug es den Atem. Sie trug ein weinrotes Kleid mit langen Ärmeln. Der Ausschnitt ließ ihre Schultern frei. der Saum war golden gefärbt, ebenso wie ihre Ärmelenden. Sie trug ihr Haar mit einem langen, ebenfalls weinrotem Band, zusammengebunden.

"Und, wie findest du es?", fragte sie ihn und sah seine Überraschung. Sie wusste, dass er furchtbar schüchtern war, wenn es um Frauen ging. King hatte ihr erzählt, dass er sie mochte. Lioness mochte Axel ebenfalls und wollte ihm seine Schüchternheit nehmen. Er errötete furchtbar. Das war das erste Mal, dass Lioness ihn dabei sah. Nur von King wusste sie, dass er schnell in ihrer Gegenwart rot wurde. Sie hatte noch nie darauf geachtet, weil sie mit ihrem eigenen Erröten beschäftigt war.

"War es nicht sehr teuer? Ich meine...ein so schönes Kleid muss doch gekostet haben!", sagte er ersteinmal. "Der Schneider war ein Freund meines Vaters und hat es mir ohne Bezahlung gemacht", sagte sie und lächelte. Sie hatte genau den Effekt erzielt, den sie haben wollte. Axel war sprachlos und total rot. "Und? Findest du es steht mir?", fragte sie weiter.

"Ich...ähm...", er stoppte. Ihm fehlten sichtlich die Worte. "Ich finde... es steht dir perfekt", sagte er leise und versuchte ihr nicht in die Augen zu schauen. Er hielt ihr seinen Arm hin. "Wenn ich bitten dürfte, Mylady, die Feier wartet auf uns", sagte er etwas lauter. Lioness lächelte und nahm seinen Arm. Zusammen gingen sie zum Festsaal.

Die Feier war schon im vollen Gange. Die Musiker spielten und die Leute tanzten ausgelassen dazu. Es gab Krugbier zu trinken und ein köstliches und üppiges Festmahl. Ein paar Stunden später forderte Lioness Axel zum Tanz auf. Lioness konnte wunderbar tanzen, wohingegen Axel eher zwei linke Füße hatte. Doch nach einiger Zeit hatte er es gelernt und konnte schon fast mit Lioness mithalten. Am späten Abend wurden die Lieder immer ruhiger. Die Leute, die zu viel getrunken hatten, waren auf ihren Plätzen eingeschlafen oder dösten vor sich hin. Auch Shark hatte zu tief ins Glas geschaut und ratzte nun mit dem Kopf auf dem Tisch.

Axel und Lioness tanzten immer noch. Bei einem besonders ruhigen Lied legte Lioness ihren Kopf auf seine Brust und legte ihre Hände auf seine Schultern. Axel legte seine Arme um ihre Taille und zog sie enger zu sich. Lioness schloss die Augen und die beiden wiegten im Takt des Liedes hin und her. Es war schon sehr spät und nur noch einige Paare tanzten auf der Tanzfläche. Das Kerzenlicht ließ den Saal in einem rot-gelben Licht erstrahlen. Die Fackeln an den Wänden spendeten tanzendes Licht.

Mittlerweile war auch Hawk eingeschlafen. Axel und Lioness waren jetzt die einzigen die noch tanzten. Die meisten Gäste waren schon gegangen, aber die Musiker hatten so viel Spaß dabei, den beiden zuzusehen, dass sie noch weiterspielten. Axel hatte sich noch nie so gut gefühlt. Die Wärme von Lioness´ Körper war angenehm und das Kribbeln in seinem Bauch war angenehm gleichmäßig. Aber irgendwann würde dieser Abend enden, leider.


	5. Chapter 5

**5. Kapitel **

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Axel erst sehr spät auf, es war fast Mittag. King hatte ihn geweckt. "Na, hast wohl ein bisschen zu viel getanzt!", grinste er. Axel stand auf. Sein Kopf dröhnte und ihm war übel. "Was ist passiert? Ich weiß nur noch, dass ich mit Lioness getanzt habe", sagte er leise, denn er fürchtete, sein Kopf würde platzen, wenn er zu laut redete. "Ach, nichts besonderes. Ich bin kurz nach dir eingeschlafen. Du hast den Tanz beendet und dich zu uns gesetzt. Kurze Zeit später ist Lioness and deiner Seite eingeschlafen und du hast sie ins Bett gebracht. Dann bist du wiedergekommen und selbst eingeschlafen", erklärte er.

Axel sah sich um. Die Halle war leicht verwüstet. Überall lagen Bierkrüge herum, manche Tische waren umgekippt und die Instrumente der Musiker lagen verstreut auf der Bühne. Axel ging zu einer Quelle in der Nähe und wusch sich das Gesicht. Sofort war er hellwach, nur die Kopfschmerzen waren unerträglich. Sie wollten schon an diesem Tag weiterreisen, aber erst am Abend aufbrechen. Solange schaute Axel sich das Rebellenversteck näher an. Es lag in einer Höhle hinter einem Wasserfall. Es war somit gut getarnt, aber klein. Nur 500 Leute passten in die Höhle.

Die Höhle selbst war sehr verwinkelt. In einer Ecke waren die Wohnungen, in einer anderen die Schmiede, Handwerker und Weber, die Schneider und die Bauern, die nur zu manchen Zeiten in das Versteck kamen, weil sie sich um ihre Felder kümmern mussten. Das Dorf war nur eine Meile entfernt und beherbergte noch mehr heimliche Widerständler. Fast das ganze Dorf war gegen den König und bereit zu kämpfen.

Einige Bergarbeiter waren in dem Westteil der Höhle damit beschäftigt, neue Tunnel zu graben, um mehr Platz zu haben. Der neueste Tunnel, der das Dorf mit der Höhle verbinden sollte, war schon auf dem halben Weg zum Dorf fertiggestellt. Axel sah sich den Tunnel an. Plötzlich kamen die Arbeiter wild schreiend aus dem Tunnel gestürzt. Axel hielt einen fest und fragte, was passiert sei.

"Sie sind durchgebrochen! Die Soldaten haben den Tunnel entdeckt!", rief er mit weit aufgerissenen Augen. Sofort wurde Alarm geschlagen. Alle kampffähigen Männer griffen zu ihren Waffen und platzierten sich vor dem Tunneleingang. Es waren vielleicht um die 100. "Wie viele sind es?", fragte einer aus der Runde. Der Arbeiter schätzte. "Vielleicht ein viertel Heer, oder mehr! Wir werden sterben!", mit diesen Worten stürmte er davon. Ein viertel Heer? Das waren mehr als 700 Mann!

Geistesgegenwärtig lief Axel zu seinem Schlafplatz und stürmte in den Raum. Die drei Jungs sahen ihn verwirrt an. "Wir werden angegriffen", erklärte er knapp und griff nach seinem Schwert. "Jeder Mann wird gebraucht. Ich werde kämpfen." "Halt, du kannst nicht kämpfen! Du musst den Brief überbringen!", rief ihm King hinterher. Axel zog den Brief aus seinem Versteck und gab ihn King. "Wenn ich sterbe, dann sollst du ihn überbringen."

Mit diesen Worten ging Axel aus dem Zimmer. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und atmete noch einmal tief durch. Er hörte ein Geräusch hinter sich und drehte sich um. Es war Lioness. "Was willst du mit dem Schwert?", fragte sie. "Wir werden angegriffen und ich werde kämpfen", erklärte er. Von weitem hörte er die Feinde näher rücken. "Und der Brief?"

"Den habe ich King gegeben. Wenn ich sterbe, dann wird er ihn überbringen." Lioness sah ihn an. Sie hatte mit den Tränen zu kämpfen. "Du darfst nicht gehen", sagte sie leise und hielt seinen Arm fest, als er gehen wollte. Er drehte sich nicht um. "Warum? Es sind über 700 Soldaten und wir sind nur einhundert. Jeder wird gebraucht", sagte er knapp. Im Moment wünschte er sich, nicht kämpfen zu müssen, aber eine Flucht wäre feige.

Dann kamen Shark und Hawk aus ihrem Zimmer. Sie nickten Axel zu, Hawk hatte seinen Bogen gespannt und Shark seine Schleuder in der Hand. "Wir werden mitkommen", sagten sie und liefen zum Eingang des Tunnels. "Lass mich bitte los", sagte er sanft zu ihr.

"Nur, wenn du mir eines versprichst", flüsterte sie. Axel sah sie an. "Na gut, was wäre das?" Sie schaute ihm tief in die Augen. "Dass du wiederkommst und nicht stirbst", sagte sie traurig. Axel nickte nur und sie ließ seine Hand langsam wieder los. Dann rannte er ebenfalls zu dem Eingang des Tunnels und ließ Lioness mit Tränen in den Augen stehen. Sie wischte mit einem Ärmel über ihre Augen, bevor sie zurück in ihr Zimmer ging und hoffte, dass Axel die Schlacht heile überstehen würde.

Axel stellte sich zu Shark und Hawk. "Wo warst du so lange?", fragte Shark. "Ich musste noch etwas erledigen", antwortete Axel und zog sein Schwert. Die Feinde waren schon in Sichtweite. Etwa einhundert Rebellen hatten sich aufgestellt. Dazu kamen noch zwanzig Bogenschützen, die sich am Eingang postiert hatten und nun die erste Welle von Pfeilen losschickte. Hawk war mit dabei. Einige Pfeile durchdrangen den Schilderwall und töteten einige Soldaten, die leblos auf den Boden fielen.

Dann kam der zweite Pfeilhagel. Die zweite Reihe von Soldaten besaß keine Schilde mehr, weil sie sich in der Schildkröten Formation aufgestellt hatten. Dabei hatten nur die äußeren Männer Schilde und schützten das ganze Soldatenpaket wie ein Panzer. Doch eine Panzerseite war nun durchbrochen und die Männer standen schutzlos ausgeliefert da. Der Oberbefehlshaber schickte den Angriffsbefehl und die Soldaten stürmten los. Solange sie noch weit genug entfernt waren, wurden Pfeilhagel losgeschickt. Durch die Bogenschützen verloren die Soldaten etwa 100 Mann. Blieben noch 600.

Als die Soldaten näher kamen, streckten sie ihre Lanzen aus und spießten einige Rebellen auf. Dann griffen die Widerständler an. Axel stach dem ersten Soldaten mit seinem Schwert in die Kehle, den nächsten kickte er gegen eine ganze Gruppe von ihnen. Die Soldaten wurden immer schwächer. Obwohl sie in der Überzahl waren, konnten die Rebellen erstaunlich viele von ihnen töten.

Axel benutzte hauptsächlich sein Jo-Lan, um eine größere Anzahl von Soldaten zu erwischen. Die Bogenschützen hatten sich in einer höher gelegene Etage der Höhle verzogen und schossen von oben mit Pfeilen auf die Soldaten. Alte und junge Männer kämpften Seite an Seite gegen die Feinde. Die Männer mit den Lanzen stachen brutal auf ihre Gegner ein, die mit den Schwertern wichen geschickt den feindlichen Angriffen aus und schlugen zu. Es wurde mit Lanzen, Äxten, Schwertern, Schleudern, Knüppeln und Bögen gekämpft und jede Waffe war auf ihre Art von Nutzen.

Die Schlacht dauerte nun schon über zwei Stunden. Es waren nur noch einhundert Soldaten über, allerdings schwand auch die Zahl der Rebellen. Sie waren jetzt nur noch etwa 40 Leute. Axel dachte an Lioness. Er musste diese Schlacht gewinnen, sonst würde er sterben oder gefangen genommen werden und somit Lioness nie wieder sehen. Von da an kämpfte er härter als zuvor.

Innerhalb der nächsten Stunde hatten die Rebellen gewonnen. Die Soldaten waren entweder getötet worden oder waren geflohen. Schallender Jubel brach aus, als der letzte Mann der Feinde tot war. Die ganze Höhle war ein einziges Blutbad. Tote lagen überall, Soldaten wie Rebellen. Es war ein grausames Bild, doch es hatte sich gelohnt, die Schlacht war gewonnen.

Axel wischte das Blut von seiner Klinge und steckte das Schwert zurück in seine schwarze Scheide. Shark und Hawk kamen zu ihm herüber. Die drei lagen sich nun überglücklich in den Armen und gratulierten zum Sieg. Sie gingen zu den Zimmern zurück, um es King und Lioness zu sagen.

Nur Axel blieb noch einen Moment am Schlachtfeld stehen. Die Frauen und Kinder weinten um ihre toten Männer, Söhne und Brüder. Axel wusste genau wie es war, seinen Vater zu verlieren, doch wie musste es sein, die Personen zu verlieren, die man wirklich liebt und mit denen man so lange es geht zusammen sein will? Er dachte daran, was er tun würde, wenn Lioness statt seiner gekämpft und gestorben wäre. Es trieb ihm die Tränen in die Augen, als er daran dachte, Lioness´ toten Körper zu sehen.

"Axel!" Als er seinen Namen hörte, drehte er sich um. Lioness kam auf ihn zugelaufen und fiel um seinen Hals. Er lächelte und umarmte sie. "Ich bin so froh, dass du noch lebst", flüsterte sie und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust. "Als Shark und Hawk ohne dich zurückkamen, dachte ich schon, dir sei etwas passiert." Sie nahm seine Hand und zog ihn mit sich. "Wir müssen so schnell es geht weiter. Weil die Soldaten das Versteck entdeckt haben, sind wir hier nicht mehr sicher", erklärte sie und zog ihn zum Südausgang.

Ihre Pferde waren bereits gesattelt und bepackt. King wartete auf die beiden und gab Axel den Brief zurück. "Ich habe bereits mit dem Anführer dieser Rebellengruppe gesprochen. Er bestand darauf, dass wir weiterreisen und dankt euch drei für euren Mut", sagte King und sah Axel, Hawk und Shark an. Sie schwangen sich auf ihre Pferde und ritten weiter.

Während sie über von einzelnen Bäumen durchdrungenes Grasland preschten, beobachtete Lioness Axel. Sein sonst braunes Leinenhemd war mit Blut überströmt und seine Kleider waren allgemein von der Reise und der Schlacht zerschlissen und kaputt. Der Wind wehte durch sein zerzaustes Haar und er schloss die Augen, um den kühlen Wind zu genießen. Sie sah, dass er eine kleine Wunde an seinem Arm und auf der rechten Seite seiner Stirn hatte. In den letzten Tagen war ihm ein leichter Bart gewachsen, den er sonst mit seinem Dolch immer abrasierte. Doch seit sie ihre Suchbriefe gesehen hatten, ließ er den Bart wachsen, um nicht so schnell erkannt zu werden, vermutlich.

Sie schaute weg, als er sie ansah. Stumm ritten sie weiter. Die Nacht war schon hereingebrochen und die Sterne sahen wie kleine, leuchtende Diamanten aus. Der Mond nahm ab, aber trotzdem war er noch voll genug, um Licht zu spenden. Sie schlugen ihr Lager am Ufer eines Flusses auf.

"Wir können es nicht riskieren, ein Feuer zu machen. Der Mond gibt uns genug Licht, denke ich", erklärte King und nahm seine Tasche vom Sattel ab. Nach ein paar Stücken Brot und etwas Käse warteten die fünf Freunde auf den Sonnenaufgang. Vor ihnen erstreckte sich ein karges Grasland. Es würde nicht lange dauern, es zu durchqueren.

Als endlich die Sonne aufging, wurde das karge Grasland in ein kaltes Morgenlicht getaucht. Der wenige Tau, der auf den Graspflanzen glitzerte, verschwand schon nach weniger Zeit. Die Wolken färbten sich rosarot, orange und gelb im Licht der aufstehenden Sonne.

Hawk war auf Beobachtungsposten gegangen und war dazu in eine hohe Esche geklettert. Er liebte die Höhen fast so sehr wie sein Aussehen. Die Esche stand auf einem großen Hügel, etwa hundert Meter von ihrem Lagerplatz entfernt. Er versperrte ihnen die Sicht in den Osten, weshalb sie nur das Licht der aufgehenden Sonne sahen, und nicht die Sonne selbst. Axel packte seine Decke und seine Sachen zusammen und band sie hinter seinen Sattel, den er seinem Pferd ein paar Minuten zuvor aufgesetzt hatte. Lioness war noch dabei ihr Pferd zu Satteln und King und Shark beschäftigten sich damit, ihre Sachen an ihren Satteln zu befestigen und ihre Pferde zu füttern.

Axel beugte sich hinunter, um seinen Proviantbeutel aufzuheben, als etwas knapp an seinem Ohr vorbeisauste. Es war ein Pfeil gewesen, der nun wenige Zentimeter neben ihm in der Erde steckte und vom aufprall noch leicht am Zittern war. Die Federn des Pfeiles stammten von einem grauen Habicht, sie hatten dunkelbraune Streifen. Um den Schaft war ein Zettel notdürftig mit einem Lederband befestigt worden. Axel zog den Pfeil aus der Erde und las seinen Freunden die Nachricht vor:

_Sattelt die Pferde, schnell! Am Horizont sah ich feindliche Soldaten, sie verfolgen uns! Beeilt euch, uns bleibt nicht viel Zeit, ich komme zurück. _

_Hawk. _

Sofort blickte Axel in Richtung der Esche und sah Hawk mit seinem Bogen in der Hand auf sie zulaufen. King und Axel sattelten Hawks Pferd und packten seine Sachen, stiegen auf ihre Pferde und warteten auf Hawk. Atemlos kam dieser an, schnürte sich seinen Bogen auf den Rücken und schmiss sich auf sein Pferd. Die fünf preschten los, sodass die trockene Erde aufgewühlt wurde.

"Wie viele sind es?", fragte Axel Hawk, nachdem sie ein paar hundert Meter geritten waren. Die Pferde schnauften schon, liefen aber weiter in dem gleichem Tempo. Hawk ritt näher zu Axel, sodass dieser ihn verstehen konnte. Denn Hawk japste immer noch nach Luft und brachte gerade so ein paar Worte heraus, bis seine Stimme versagte,"Ich schätze sie auf 30 Mann. Dabei sind 10 von ihnen Reiter, 15 Fußsoldaten und 5 berittene Infanteriesoldaten."

"Wir müssen uns beeilen, wenn sie ersteinmal über den Hügel gekommen sind, werden sie uns entdeckt haben. Reisende sind zu dieser Zeit ungewöhnlich, und auch noch in dieser Gegend. Wenn sie unsere Gesichter von den Suchbriefen kennen, sind wir verloren", sagte Axel und trieb sein Pferd zur Eile an. Der Apfelschimmel gehorchte ihm sofort und wurde noch schneller. Die Hufe ließen den Boden erzittern und einzelne Grasbüschel wurden aufgewühlt und flogen durch die Luft.

Axel drehte sich um. Der Hügel lag nun schon eine dreiviertel Meile hinter ihnen, aber aufeinmal stockte ihm der Atem. Die Soldaten hatten die Hügelkuppe erreicht und kamen nun bedrohlich nahe. Ein Horn ertönte und die Reiter Preschten los. "Verdammt!", stieß Axel mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor und ritt noch schneller. Von weitem konnten sie das Geschrei der Reiter hören, die nun auf sie zupreschten.

"Unsere Pferde sind zu müde, wir können ihnen nicht entkommen, Leute!", rief Shark und sprach damit die Befürchtungen aller aus. Sie waren nun schon seit über eineinhalb Monaten unterwegs und die Pferde hatten nichts vernünftiges zu Essen gehabt. Durch ihre überstürzte Flucht aus dem Rebellenversteck bei Nazuma waren die Pferde vollkommen überfordert gewesen. Nun würden sie dadurch einen entscheidenen Nachteil erhalten.

Die Reiter holten erstaunlich schnell auf. Sie ritten auf starken und schnellen Schlachtrössern, die eine gigantische Ausdauer besaßen und extra für wochenlange Ritte ausgebildet worden waren. Ihre Reiter trugen rote Kleidung und auf ihrer Brust prangte das Zeichen des Königs Lee: Ein silberner Greif. Sie trugen ein Schwert an ihrem Gürtel und einen Dolch, der sich an ihren Satteln befand. Sie waren nur noch hundert Meter von der kleinen Reisegruppe entfernt, die nun ihren Pferden die letzte Kraft abverlangte.

Sie kamen immer näher und würden sie in nur wenigen Augenblicken eingeholt haben. Axel´s Pferd war immer noch das schnellste, also führte er die Gruppe an. Links und Rechts, nur einen Meter hinter ihm, ritten Shark und King, Hawk galoppierte ein Stück weiter hinten neben Lioness. Ihre schwarze Stute war alt und erschöpft und keuchte bereits stark. Axel zügelte die Geschwindigkeit und wies Shark, King und Hawk an, weiterzureiten. Die Reiter waren nur noch dreißig Meter hinter ihnen.

Axel ritt nun neben Lioness, ihre Stute wurde immer langsamer, es war ein Wunder, dass das Tier überhaupt noch lebte. "Dieses verdammte Vieh ist zu langsam!", rief er zu Lioness. Sie gab ihrem Pferd nocheinmal die Sporen, doch es wurde nur noch langsamer. Die drei Jungs ritten immer weiter vor ihnen davon, denn Axel hatte sich der Geschwindigkeit von Lioness´ Pferd angepasst.

"Ich hab eine Idee!", rief er ihr zu,"reite ganz dicht zu mir heran und steig hinten bei mir auf! Sie werden uns noch erwischen wegen deinem Pferd!" Lioness hatte verstanden und wusste, dass es nichts nutzte, ihre Stute noch weiter anzutreiben. Doch bevor sie zu Axel hinübersteigen konnte, brach ihr Pferd vor erschöpfung zusammen. Lioness wurde aus dem Sattel geschleudert und blieb auf dem Boden liegen.

"Mist!" Axel verwünschte dieses alte Pferd und drehte um. Die Reiter waren nun bedrohlich nahe, etwa fünfundzwanzig Meter hinter ihnen. Die drei Jungs waren nur fünfzehn Meter vor ihm. In Windeseile stieg er ab und hob Lioness auf seinen Apfelschimmel, der vor Erschöpfung schnaufte. "Halt durch, mein Junge, wir sind bald da", flüsterte er dem Tier beruhigend zu und erhielt zur Antwort ein leises Schnauben.

Lioness saß nun vor Axel im Sattel, bewusstlos. Auf ihrer Stirn prangte eine Platzwunde, denn sie war auf einen Stein gefallen. Axel gab seinem Pferd die Sporen und trieb den jungen Wallach so schnell es ging an. Die Reiter hatten nun erheblich aufgeholt. Einer war nur noch zwei Meter hinter Axel und griff nach ihm und seinem Pferd. Der Mann sah wild entschlossen aus, Axel bekam langsam etwas Panik. Mit Lioness vor ihm konnte er nicht sein Schwert herausholen, sonst würde er sie verletzen.

Kurz bevor der Reiter zupacken konnte, schlug plötzlich ein Pfeil in seine Kehle ein. Axel sah verwundert nach vorne und erblickte Hawk, der noch in Schussposition auf seinem Pferd saß und triumphierend lächelte. Der Reiter fiel mit einem dumpfen Geräusch zu Boden und blieb reglos liegen. Blut strömte aus seiner Kehle und sickerte auf den Boden. Sein Pferd trottete noch ein paar Meter weiter und blieb dann ruhig stehen.

Die anderen Reiter kamen aber trotzdem immer näher. Hawk schoss einen zweiten Pfeil ab und traf einen Reiter in seiner spärlich gepanzerten Brust. Auch dieser fiel tot zu Boden, während sein Pferd davonpreschte. Auf diese Weise tötete Hawk sechs Männer und verschaffte Axel einen riesen Vorsprung. Nachdem Axel die Gruppe eingeholt hatte, sah er sich ein zweites Mal um. Nur noch vier von ursprünglich zehn Reitern verfolgten sie. Die Reiter waren nur noch zwanzig Meter hinter ihnen.

"Du schuldest mir sechs Pfeile", sagte Hawk zu Axel, während sie mit aller Mühe ihren Vorsprung ausbauten. Axel zog den Pfeil, den Hawk zuvor mit der Nachricht abgeschickt hatte, aus seiner Satteltasche hervor und überreichte ihn Hawk. "Nein, ich schulde dir noch fünf Pfeile."

Schnaufend gaben die Pferde ihr bestes und hielten zum Glück ihr Tempo bei. Die Reiter waren auch langsamer geworden und kehrten schließlich zu ihrem Lager zurück, da diese Verfolgung keinen Sinn mehr hatte.

"Glück gehabt", sagte Axel und schaute in die Richtung, in die die Reiter nun zurückkehrten. Dennoch war von nun an höchste Vorsicht geboten. Die Soldaten kannten sie und würden keine Ruhe geben, bis sie die Rebellengruppe gefangen genommen hatten.


	6. Chapter 6

**6. Kapitel**

Erst als sie sicher waren, dass die Reiter sie nicht mehr verfolgten, machten Axel, King, Shark und Hawk eine Pause. Lioness war immer noch nicht aufgewacht und lag nun bewusstlos an einen Baum gelehnt. Die fünf hatten sich in ein kleines Wäldchen zurückgezogen und ließen ihre Pferde aus einer kleinen Quelle trinken. Die Tiere schnaubten dankbar dafür und grasten anschließend auf dem saftigen Klee im Wald.

Axel holte seine Decke von seinem Sattel und legte sie über Lioness. Ihre Wunde war nicht groß, aber der Schreck hatte ihr den Rest gegeben. Nun hatten sie noch vier Pferde. Diesesmal reichte ihr Geld nicht für ein neues aus und Lioness musste sich ein Pferd mit jemandem teilen.

King zählte ihre Ersparnisse nach. "Es sieht nicht gut aus. Wenn wir im nächsten Dorf etwas zu Essen kaufen, haben wir kaum noch genug Geld, um in den kommenden Wochen Proviant zu kaufen. Wir müssen versuchen, so wenig wie möglich zu verbrauchen und vielleicht ein Rebellenversteck zu finden, damit wir unsere Vorräte aufstocken können."

"Was glaubt ihr, verfolgen sie uns immer noch, Leute?" Shark sah fragend in die Runde. Niemand wusste eine Antwort, hoffte aber, dass die Reiter aufgegeben hatten, obwohl die vier wussten, dass dies nicht der Fall sein würde. "Das nächste Rebellenversteck ist noch drei Tage von uns entfernt", sagte Axel während er sein Schwert aus der Scheide zog und die Blutflecken von der Schlacht mit einem Leinentuch abwischte. Lioness´ Wunde hatte er zuvor damit so gut es ging gereinigt und mit einem sauberen Tuch verbunden.

"Das heißt wir können nur hoffen, dass die Reiter uns bis dahin nicht fangen", ergänzte King und lehnte sich an einen knorrigen alten Baum.

"Na super, Alter, das kann ja heiter werden", maulte Shark. Er wischte den Pferden in der Zwischenzeit den Schweiß ab, damit sie sich nicht erkälteten.

Hawk spannte seinen Bogen ab und hängte ihn an seinen Sattel. In seinem Köcher befanden sich nun noch zehn Pfeile. Jeder einzelne Pfeil hatte Habichtfedern. Es waren graue Federn mit dunkelbraunen Streifen.

Axel steckte das Schwert zurück in die Scheide und hängte diese um seinen Gürtel. Dass Lioness immer noch nicht aufgewacht war, beunruhigte ihn. "Ich denke, wir müssen weiter. Wenigstens noch zehn Meilen, sonst ist die Gefahr zu groß, gefangen zu werden", sagte er leise, während er mit seiner Hand über den weichen Hals seines Pferdes fuhr.

"Glaubst du, die Pferde schaffen das noch?" "Sie müssen es schaffen", antwortete Axel nur. Die anderen standen auf und stiegen auf ihre Pferde. Seit sie aufgebrochen waren, schien Axel der unumstrittene Anführer ihrer Gruppe zu sein. Er bewahrte in gefährlichen Lagen immer einen kühlen Kopf, hatte ein großes Entscheidungsvermögen und war ein besonders guter Kämpfer. Sowohl mit, als auch ohne Schwert konnte er kämpfen. Für sein junges Alter war er ziemlich weise, trotzdem war er deshalb nicht zurückhaltend, still oder humorlos. Ganz im Gegenteil: Er besaß sogar sehr viel Humor, nur nicht, wenn er grade kämpfte oder die Situation ernst war.

Er hob Lioness auf sein Pferd und stieg dann selbst auf. Lioness saß vor ihm, so konnte sie nicht herunterfallen. Die vier jungen Männer ritten weiter. Es war erst kurz vor Mittag und wenn Axel Recht behielt, würden sie die zehn Meilen in einer relativ kurzen Zeit zurücklegen können. Nach einer halben Stunde hatten sie die Strecke zurückgelegt und waren nun an einem weiteren Wald angekommen. Dieser erstreckte sich bis zu einem Gebirge, das am Horizont hinter einer Schicht von Nebel versteckt hielt. Es würde mindestens drei Wochen dauern, den Wald zu durchqueren und das Gebirge zu erreichen.

Das war Axel nur recht. In diesem dichten Wald würde es fast unmöglich sein, jemanden zu verfolgen. Es war nun schon einen Monat und zweieinhalb Wochen vergangen, seit er seit er seine Heimatstadt Landmark verlassen hatte, um den Brief zu überbringen. Das Gebirge am Horizont war im ganzen Land unter dem Namen _Mittelknochen_ bekannt, weil es den Norden und den Süden des Landes ziemlich genau in der Mitte trennte. Doch das Rebellenversteck, wo der Brief hinmusste, lag an der südlichsten Grenze des Landes, also lag noch eine Reise von etwa dreieinhalb Monaten vor den fünf Freunden.

Sie ritten in den Wald hinein und nahmen mit Absicht nicht den Weg. Denn die Soldaten würden genau diesen benutzen, wenn sie sie verfolgten. "Ich denke, wir sind tief genug im Wald und können sogar ein Feuer machen, um die wilden Tiere fern zuhalten", meinte Axel und stieg ab. King machte in der Mitte einer kleinen Lichtung ein Feuer, während Shark weiter Holz sammelte. Hawk kletterte derweil auf eine hohe Buche, von der aus er den ganzen Wald überblicken konnte. Wenn sich Soldaten näherten, würde er es als erster sehen. Seinen Bogen hatte er für alle Fälle dabei.

Axel hob Lioness vorsichtig aus dem Sattel und legte sie auf seine Decke. Hier würden sie bis zur späten Nacht rasten, um dann weiterzuziehen. Aus einem nahe gelegenen Bach holte er etwas Wasser und füllte gleichzeitig alle Wasserschläuche. Durch die Julihitze tranken sie sehr viel. Auch die Pferde hatten einen Mordsdurst, also band Axel sie beim Bach an einen Baum, sodass sie problemlos trinken konnten. Die Pferde standen in Sichtweite, was Axel beruhigte, denn die Tiere würden umherstreunende Wölfe und Füchse sofort wittern und Alarm schlagen.

Er bespritzte Lioness´ Gesicht mit etwas Wasser und hoffte, sie würde dadurch aufwachen. Doch sie rührte sich nicht. Axel horchte an ihrer Brust und vernahm einen gleichmäßigen Herzschlag, also lebte sie noch. Dennoch machte er sich Sorgenl, wenn sie bis zum Abend nicht aufwachte, stand es doch schlechter um sie, als er zuerst gedacht hatte. Er flößte ihr ein paar Schluck Wasser ein und trank dann selbst etwas. Das kühle Nass tat gut und erfrischte seine staubtrockene Kehle.

Dann setzte er sich zu King an das kleine Feuer. Shark kam mit einem riesigen Holzstapel unter dem Arm wieder und legte ihn einen Meter vom Feuer entfernt ab. Axel bemerkte, dass auch er Zeichen von der Schlacht trug. Seine Kleidung war vollkommen zerschlissen und an manchen Stellen aufgerissen. Seine Haare waren zerzaust und in seinem Gesicht, sowie an Armen und Beinen hatte er Schnitt und Schüfwunden, die aber schon wieder etwas verheilt waren. King, der nicht gekämpft hatte, sah wesentlich besser aus, als Axel, Shark und Hawk.

Hawk war die ganze Schlacht über bei den Bogenschützen gewesen, und war kaum verletzt worden. Axel hatte an seinem linken Arm eine Schnittwunde, die er vor ihrer Abreise verbunden hatte. Er stand auf und ging hinüber zum Bach und säuberte das Leinentuch,dass ihm als Verband diente. Die Wunde war nicht entzündet und auf dem besten Weg der Heilung. Nachdem er seinen Arm wieder verbunden hatte, wusch er sich das Gesicht. Dabei spürte Axel den rauen Bart, der in der letzten Zeit gewachsen war. Kurzerhand nahm er seinen Dolch und rasierte ihn mit ein paar gekonnten Schnitten ab.

Axel sah in sein Spiegelbild auf dem Wasser. Sein ganzes Gesicht hatte sich verändert. Seine Gesichtszüge waren härter und seine Augen wachsamer geworden. Aber das war nicht das einzige. Irgendetwas war noch anders, er sah es nur nicht und ging wieder zurück zu seinen Freunden.

Kaum hatte Axel sich hingesetzt bohrte sich ein Pfeil mit Harbichtfedern dicht neben ihm in den Boden. Der Schaft vibrierte vom Aufprall noch etwas. Axel fürchtete, ihre Verfolger würden näher kommen. Er las die Nachricht, die am Schaft befestigt war und stöhnte laut hörbar vor Erleichterung, aber auch, weil Hawk ihm einen solchen Schrecken eingejagt hatte. Dann las er die Nachricht laut vor:

"_Ich habe Hunger, wirf mir mal ein Stück Brot hoch! Hawk."_

"Wegen so etwas uns benachrichtigen, soll er doch runterkommen!", maulte King und griff in Hawks Tasche, um nach einem Stück Brot zu suchen. Shark nahm es ihm ab, holte seine Schleuder und zielte auf Hawk, der oben im Baumwipfel saß, den Bogen an zwei Ästen aufgehängt, der Köcher baumelte an einem anderen. Dann ließ Shark die Schleuder kreisen und ließ los. Das Brotstück flog immer höher und erwischte Hawk mitten auf der Stirn. Wütend ballte er die Faust und fluchte, aber die drei Jungs konnten ihn nicht hören, weil er zu weit weg war. Stattdessen lachten sie sich schlapp.

"Guter Wurf, Shark", lobte King während ihm vor Lachen die Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Shark verbeugte sich knapp und setzte sich dann zu ihnen ans Feuer. "Glaubt ihr, sie wacht bald auf?", fragte Axel plötzlich, dem bei Lioness´ Anblick das Lachen vergangen war. Sie lag nun friedlich da und sah aus als würde sie schlafen. Ihre Brust hebte und senkte sich gleichmäßig ruhig. Sie trug wieder ihr dunkelgrünes Kleid, das, so fand Axel, perfekt zu ihren Augen passte. Ihr Kleid vom Vorabend hatte sie in ihrer Tasche verstaut, die sie kurz vor ihrem Sturz vom Sattel entfernt und an ihren Gürtel gebunden hatte.

Ihr Haar war mit einem grünen Band zu einem Pferdeschwanz zurückgebunden. An ihrer Hautfarbe und ihren Gesichtszügen konnte man erkennen, dass sie aus einem anderen Land kam. Sie hatte Axel erzählt, dass sie aus Brasilien stammte und alleine hierher gezogen war, um eine bessere Zukunft zu finden.

"Oha, mir scheint, da hat sich jemand ganz schwer verknallt", bemerkte Shark mit einer aufgespielten Stimme. Axel hatte mittlerweile gelernt, nicht mehr so schnell rot zu werden, aber trotzdem spürte er, wie ihm das Blut in den Kopf schoss. "Was meinst du?", fragte Axel zurück und tat so, als wüsste er nicht, was Shark meinte.

"Das weisst du ganz genau", erwiderte er,"aber ob sie das auch weiß?" Das war genug für Axel. Er stand auf und ging zu den Pferden, wo er sich am Ufer des Baches in das weiche Gras setzte.

"Habe ich was falsches gesagt?", fragte Shark unschuldig. King schüttelte nur verständnislos seinen Kopf und warf noch ein paar Äste ins Feuer.

Axel saß den ganzen Nachmittag dort, bis es dämmerte. Doch auch in der Dämmerung hatte er keine Lust zurückzugehen. Er saß einfach nur da und schmiss kleine Steinchen in den Bach, der leise vor sich hingluckerte. Gelegentlich sah er mal einen Frosch oder ein Eichhörnchen vorbeihuschen. Erst als es dunkel war, stand er auf, ging aber zu seinem Pferd. Der Apfelschimmel graste ruhig und ließ sich streicheln.

"Ich brauche noch einen Namen für dich", flüsterte Axel dem Tier sanft zu. "Athanyr, das wäre doch ein passender Name für dich." Das Pferd schnaubte leise und graste unbeeindruckt weiter. "Gut, Athanyr, dann sollst du nun so heißen", beschloss Axel und streichelte das Tier weiterhin am Hals. Dann ging er zurück zu seinen Freunden und aß etwas. Niemand sagte etwas und es herrschte eine etwas bedrückte Stimmung.

Am späten Abend waren alle eingeschlafen, alle, außer Axel. Hawk saß noch immer im Baum, Shark und King lagen am Feuer und schnarchten vor sich hin. Axel vermisste Lioness´ Gegenwart und ging wieder zu Athanyr. Der junge Wallach graste noch immer. Axel setzte sich vor ihm in das Gras und sprach leise zu dem Tier. Er erzählte Athanyr alles, was ihn bedrückte, was er loswerden wollte und worauf er sich freute. Der Wallach hörte geduldig zu und schnaubte gelgentlich.

Lioness wachte am späten Abend auf. Sie sah sich um und erblickte das Feuer, Shark und King. Axel und Hawk waren nicht da, nur ein Pfeil steckte im Boden. Lioness schaute in die Richtung, in der sein Ende zeigte und erblickte Hawk oben auf einer Buche, auch er schlief tief und fest. Plötzlich hörte sie eine vertraute Stimme und sah Axel, der mit dem Rücken zu ihr gewandt bei seinem Pferd saß und mit ihm redete. Leise schlich sie auf ihn zu, bis sie nahe genug war, um ihn zu verstehen.

"Weißt du, Athanyr, wie es ist, wenn man wirklich in jemanden verliebt ist?", fragte er das Pferd. Lioness hörte gespannt zu. "Ach, das fühlt sich so toll an, das kann man nicht beschreiben. Nur, dass ich in ihrer Nähe immer rot werde und mein Herz anfängt, wie wild zu schlagen! Aber auch wenn mir heiß wird und mein Blut in Wallungen gebracht wird, ist es ein atemberaubendes Gefühl."

Lioness schlich noch näher heran. Sie musste wissen, ob er sie gemeint hatte. Doch aufeinmal stand Axel auf und strich Athanyr noch einmal über den Hals. "Ich glaube nicht, dass du so etwas schon einmal gefühlt hast. Pferde sind da anders als Menschen."

Als Axel sich umdrehte, sah er Lioness nur zwei Meter vor sich stehen. Sie musste ihn belauscht haben. Er spürte, wie ihm das Blut in den Kopf schoss. Alles passierte wieder so, wie er es Athanyr beschrieben hatte: Sein Herz raste, ihm wurden seine Knie weich und sein Blut rauschte fürchterlich in seinem Kopf. Sogar das Kribbeln in seinem Bauch war wieder da. Zum Glück war es dunkel und Lioness konnte ihn nur im schwachen Schein des Feuers sehen.

Ohne ein Wort ging er an ihr vorbei und hoffte, sie würde ihn nicht aufhalten. Die andere Hälfte seines Herzens hoffte jedoch genau auf das, was eintrat. "Axel" Lioness Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, doch es reichte aus, um Axel anhalten zu lassen. Er drehte sich nicht um, damit Lioness nicht seinen roten Kopf sah. _Ich benehme mich wie ein verliebtes Kind, ständig am Erröten und schüchternen Weglaufen!_, sagte er zu sich selbst. Dadurch bemühte er sich, sich zu beruhigen und sein Herz verlangsamte seinen Schlag ein wenig.

Lioness nahm seinen Arm und drehte Axel zu ihr um. "Danke", sagte sie leise. "Wofür?" Axel versuchte, eine normale Unterhaltung zu führen, starrte dabei in Lioness Augen, die seinen Herzschlag wieder antrieben. "Dafür, dass du mich gerettet hast. Sonst hätten mich die Soldaten erwischt." Sie nahm seine Hände in ihre und zog ihn dichter zu ihr. Das Kribbeln in seinem Bauch wurde immer stärker.

Sie schaute ihm direkt in seine Augen. Er konnte sich nicht von diesem Blick lösen, sie hatte ihn regelrecht verzaubert. Langsam näherte sich ihr Gesicht seinem. Axel´s Herzschlag wurde immer heftiger und das Blut rauschte in seinem Kopf, sodass er fast ohnmächtig davon wurde. Gerade als sie ihre Augen schloss, um ihn zu küssen, löste er sich von ihr. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung wandte er sich von ihr ab und griff nach seiner Decke. Er legte sich an das Feuer.

Nach ein paar Minuten konnte er wieder klar denken. Was hatter er gerade getan? Wieso hatt er sich denn nur von ihr abgewandt? Axel hasste sich selber dafür. Lioness war so kurz davor gewesen, ihn zu küssen, und er, der riesen Dummkopf, war einfach weggegangen und hatte sie stehen lassen. Dummkopf, ja genau das war er. Er war doch schließlich in sie verliebt, aber das Rauschen des Blutes in seinem Kopf hatte ihn fast ohnmächtig werden lassen.

Lioness sah zu Axel hinüber. Sie stand immer noch regungslos da. Schließlich schnappte sie sich ihre Decke, legte sich weit weg von ihm zu den Pferden und begann, leise zu weinen. Sie hatte das letzte Mal geweint, als ihr Dorf abgebrannt und ihre Freunde getötet worden waren. Jetzt weinte sie, weil sie dachte, Axel habe ihr mit Absicht einen Streich gespielt und sie dumm dastehen lassen. Wie konnte man nur so fies sein? Und warum hatte er Athanyr zuvor irgendetwas von Liebe erzählt, wenn es für ihn doch nur ein dummer Streich war?

Sie war sich seit dem Fest bei Nazuma sicher gewesen, sie würde ihm etwas bedeuten. Doch nun? Nun lag sie weinend in ihre Decke gehüllt und dachte daran, wie gemein das Schicksal zu ihr war. Ausgerechnet der Mann, den sie liebte, wollte anscheinend nichts von ihr wissen. Sie weinte solange, bis sie voller Tränen in einen unruhigen Schlaf viel.


	7. Chapter 7

**7. Kapitel**

Der nächste Tag begann für Axel furchtbar. Mit Kopfschmerzen und einem riesigen Hass auf sich selbst stand er auf und rollte seine Decke zusammen. Shark war bereits wach. Manchmal glaubte Axel, der Junge würde überhaupt nicht schlafen, so voller Energie war er. Shark legte noch ein paar Äste in das Feuer und aß ein Stück trockenes Brot. Etwas anderes gab ihr Proviantbeutel nicht her, den Käse und den Speck sparten sie für später auf.

Hawk wachte nur etwas später auf. Ein weiterer Pfeil bohrte sich nur knapp neben dem vom Vorabend in den Boden. Genervt nahm Axel die Nachricht ab und las:

_Hab Hunger, wirf mal etwas hoch! Hawk. _

"Shark, unser geliebter Kumpel Hawk hat Hunger", sagte Axel mit Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme,"Versuch dieses Mal, sein Gesicht zu treffen!" Shark nickte mit einem Lächeln und lud seine Schleuder mit einem Stück Brot. Dieses Mal sauste das Brotstück an Hawks Gesicht vorbei, weil er ausgewichen war. Er schnappte das Stück aus der Luft und begann zu essen.

Axel sah zu Lioness hinüber. Sie stand abseits bei den Pferden und frühstückte ebenfalls, mit dem Rücken zu ihren Freunden gewandt. Kurzerhand fasste er seinen Mut zusammen und ging zu ihr herüber. Wahrscheinlich war sie sauer auf ihn, was er nicht hoffte. Aber diese Hoffnung zersprang schon nach wenigen Sekunden.

"Lioness? Willst du nicht rüber zum Feuer kommen?", fragte er sie vorsichtig. Als er keine Antwort bekam, ging er enttäuscht zurück und ließ sich neben dem Feuer nieder. Wütend stocherte er mit einem Stock in der Erde herum. Wenig später wachte King auf und bemerkte, dass Axel mies drauf war. Er ließ ihn in Ruhe, schließlich waren sie seit über drei Jahren die besten Freunde und er wusste, wann er Axel in Ruhe lassen musste.

"Wir müssen weiter", bemerkte Axel knapp und packte seine Sachen auf sein Pferd. "Die Bäume stehen hier ziemlich dicht, wir müssen wohl oder übel zu Fuß laufen." Dass sie in einem Wald waren, hatte mehrere Vorteile. Zum einen konnten sie nicht so gut verfolgt werden, zum anderen musste er sich mit Lioness kein Pferd teilen, weil sie laufen mussten. Axel nahm Athanyr bei den Zügeln und spazierte los. Die anderen packten ebenfalls ihre Sachen und folgten ihm. Hawk bildete das Schlusslicht, weil er erst noch seine Pfeile einsammeln und seine Sachen packen musste. Überstürzt kletterte er aus dem Baum und packte eilig alles zusammen.

Über den ganzen Weg schwieg Axel. King, Shark und Hawk unterhielten sich, doch auch Lioness war still. Durch ihren schnellen Ritt hatten sie die Strecke zum Rebellenversteck schneller zurückgelegt als erwartet. Bereits drei Stunden später erreichten sie einen riesigen, umgestürzten Baum, an dem Kletterpflanzen halt fanden. Seine Wurzeln waren zum Himmel emporgestreckt, den man durch das dichte Geäst nicht erkennen konnte. Das Gras stand hier auf Kniehöhe und verdeckte damit perfekt das Zeichen der Rebellen: Ein Drache, der ein Schwert umschlang.

Dieses Symbol war gut versteckt in den Holzstamm eingraviert, Pflanzen bedeckten es und nur Leute, die wussten, wo sich das Versteck befand, konnten herausfinden, wo der Eingang war. Axel kniete sich auf die feuchte Walderde und klopfte in einem bestimmten Rhythmus auf das Holz. An dieser Stelle war es hohl und machte ein dumpfes Geräusch. Langsam öffnete sich eine Pforte in der Erde und eine Treppe erschien. Auf den Stufen stand ein junger Mann, kaum älter als sie selbst. Er hatte kastanienbraunes Haar und braun-grüne Augen. Mit einem Lächeln sah er sie an und ließ sie ein.

"Willkommen. Ich bin Eric. Ihr seid sicher die Überbringer des Briefes!", sagte er aufgeregt. Axel nickte nur und folgte ihm die Treppe hinunter. Die Pferde hatten genug Platz und konnten ebenfalls mitkommen. "Dies hier ist das Rebellenversteck Ruknar. Hier wohnen nicht sehr viele Leute, es sind etwa einhundert. Die meisten Rebellen hier sind Bauern und leben im Dorf. Sie kommen nur zu wichtigen Anlässen. Wir haben uns hier unten auf Pferdezucht spezialisiert. Dort drüben, seht ihr? Das ist unser ganzer Stolz, wir haben hier mehr Pferde als Einwohner", erzählte er und lächelte.

Die Pferde standen in einer unterirdischen Halle, durch einen Holzzaun von dem Wohn- und Arbeitsbereich der Rebellen getrennt. Die verschiedensten Zuchtformen und Rassen waren zu finden. Füchse, Schimmel, Jagdpferde, Kaltblüter, Warmblüter, Araber und sogar Ponies. Direkt neben ihrer kleinen Weide, auf der die Rebellen extra Gras gepflanzt hatten, standen die Stallungen. Ein riesiger Block von Boxen stand da. Auch dort waren Pferde, aber die meisten standen doch auf der Weide.

Ein paar Sonnenstrahlen fielen durch Löcher in der Decke und warfen ein angenehmes Licht auf die Stallungen. Eric führte sie zu ein paar Boxen, wo sie ihre Pferde abstellen konnten. Er half ihnen beim Absatteln und gab den Pferden zu Trinken und etwas Heu. Dann brachte er die fünf Freunde zu dem Anführer dieser Rebellengruppe. Er wohnte in einer kleinen Hütte ein paar Meter von den Stallungen entfernt. Eric nickte ihnen zu und öffnete die Tür, um sie einzulassen.

Der Raum war spärlich eingerichtet, ein Bett, ein Schreibtisch mit einem Stuhl, ein Kleiderschrank und ein Nachttisch standen in dem Raum. Der Anführer erwartete sie bereits. Er trug ein rotes Hemd und eine weinrote Leinenhose. Seine Stiefel waren schwarz. Sein Gesicht sah alt, aber freundlich und weise aus. Er hatte einen grauen Bart, der ihm fast das ganze Gesicht bedeckte.

"Ah, willkommen! Ich habe Besuch erwartet, jedoch nicht von so vielen tapferen jungen Leuten!" Seine Stimme klang tief, aber sehr freundlich. "Ihr seid die Überbringer des Briefes, habe ich Recht? Nun, natürlich habt ihr das Recht, solange hier zubleiben, wie ihr wollt. Ihr könnt tun, was euch beliebt, eure Vorräte aufstocken und hier übernachten", schlug er ihnen vor.

Axel sah seine Freunde an, alle, bis auf Lioness. Als diese zustimmend nickten, nahm er den Vorschlag an. "Es wäre uns eine Ehre. Ich habe allerdings noch eine Bitte", sagte Axel und verbeugte sich leicht. "Nennt mir Euren Wunsch!", lächelte der Anführer. "Wir sind gestern von Reitern des Königs verfolgt worden. Dabei ist eines unserer Pferde leider zusammengebrochen und gestorben. Wir bitten Euch um ein neues Pferd."

Der Anführer überlegte kurz, dann rief er Eric herein. "Eric, sei so gut und beschaffe diesen netten Leuten ein neues Pferd, damit sie ihren Weg problemlos weiterreiten können." Eric verbeugte sich, auch Axel erwies dem Anführer noch einmal seinen Respekt und dankte ihm.

"Folgt mir", sagte Eric und führte die fünf zu den Stallungen. "Für wen soll das Pferd sein? Das ist wichtig, denn ein erfahrener Reiter kann auch ein nicht ganz zahmes Pferd reiten." Lioness meldete sich zu Wort. "Ah, für die junge Lady. Dann folgt mir, bitte." Er führte sie zu einer Box, in der ein dunkelbraunes Pferd mit einer weißen Blesse und schwarzen Fesseln stand.

"Könnt Ihr gut reiten, Mylady?" Lioness wurde ein bisschen rot. Nicht jeder behandelte sie wie eine Dame von hoher Geburt. "Es geht", antwortete sie. "Diese Stute heißt Rythra, sie kann von guten Reitern, aber auch von Leuten mit weniger Erfahrung geritten werden. Wie gefällt sie Euch?" Lioness streichelte den Kopf des Pferdes, woraufhin die Stute leise schnaubte. "Sie ist wundervoll", sagte sie.

"Wenn Ihr wollt, könnt Ihr sie zur Probe reiten", schlug Eric vor und Lioness war sofort begeister. Eric holte die Stute aus dem Stall und sattelte und zügelte sie. Er half Lioness in den Sattel und sie errötete wieder leicht. Auf dem Platz vor den Stallungen war weit und breit niemand zu sehen, alle waren bei der Arbeit. Lioness drückte ihre Schenkel gegen die Flanken von Rythra und die Stute trottete los. Dann beschleunigte Lioness und fiel in einen leichten Trab. Schließlich galoppiert sie eine Runde und hielt dann mit einem Lächeln vor ihren Freunden an.

"Sie ist fantastisch, das perfekte Pferd! Sie kann gut gehorchen und trägt außerdem einen schönen Namen, der perfekt zu ihrem atemberaubenden Aussehen passt!"

"Dann passt Rythra ja wirklich gut zu Euch, denn Euer Aussehen ist wirklich unbeschreiblich schön", schmeichelte Eric und half Lioness vom Pferd. Sie errötete wieder, als er ihre Hand küsste. "Ich werde sie zu euren Pferden stellen." Dann verschwand er.

Axel hatte das ganze Geschehen mürrisch mit angesehen. Als Eric ihre Hand geküsst hat und sie auch noch rot geworden war, spürte Axel ein ziehen in seinem Magen. Kurz nachdem Eric für einen Moment verschwunden war, verschwand auch dieses Ziehen. Doch kaum erschien er wieder, zog es nur noch heftiger. Axel ignorierte dieses Gefühl und ging mit seinen Freunden mit. Eric zeigte ihnen Räume, wo sie schlafen konnten. Jeder bekam dieses Mal einen eigenen.

Axel schmiss sich auf das schlichte Holzbett und schloss die Augen. Kurze Zeit später klopfte es an seiner Tür. Er ging hin und hoffte, Lioness würde vor der Tür stehen. Doch es war King, der mit ihm das Versteck besichtigen wollte. Axel willigte ein und zusammen gingen sie durch die Walhöhle. Sie besichtigten die Ställe genauer und sahen sich bei den Handwerkern um. Axel war die ganze Zeit nur halbherzig bei der Sache, während King ihn begeistert mit sich zog.

Dankbar für die Dämmerung, verabschiedete sich Axel von King und ging in sein Zimmer. Ein Essen wurde zu ihren Ehren aufgetragen, aber Axel hatte keine Lust, dort hinzugehen. Müde legte er sich auf sein Bett und schlief ein.

Ein paar Stunden vor Sonnenaufgang wachte er wieder auf. Er konnte nicht mehr schlafen, also beschloss er, zu sehen, ob das Fest noch lief. Aber der Saal war leer. Also ging er zu Athanyr. Das Pferd schnaubte erfreut, als es ihn sah. Axel öffnete die Box und streichelte dem Tier über den Hals. Zufrieden schnaubte der Wallach ein zweites Mal. Axel vergrub sein Gesicht in dem weichen Fell des Apfelschimmels und strich ihm sanft über den Hals.

Plötzlich hörte er ein leises Kichern. Er blickte auf und sah Lioness, die zu ihrem Zimmer ging. Neben ihr ging Eric her. Er hielt sie kurz an und küsste sie. Lioness kicherte schon wieder und verabschiedete sich von Eric, dann ging sie zu ihrem Zimmer. Axel konnte nicht glauben, was er grade gesehen hatte. Er spürte ein Stechen und Ziehen in seinem Magen und ihm ging es aufeinmal richtig schlecht. Er verließ Athanyr´s Box und lief in sein Zimmer. Dort blieb er bis zum nächsten Morgen.

Axel kam erst wieder heraus, als sie abreisten. Lioness hatte ihn gesucht. Mit etwas besserer Laune ging er zu ihr, um zu hören, was sie ihm sagen wollte. "Da bist du ja", sagte sie hastig. Sie sah ihn nicht an, sondern verstaute ihre Sachen am Sattel von Rythra. "Eric hat gesagt, er wird mit uns reisen, ist das nicht toll?" Sie strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. Axel´s gute Laune war mit einem Mal verflogen. Stattdessen plagte ihn wieder dieses Ziehen im Magen. "Ganz wunderbar", sagte er leise und sichtlich enttäuscht.

Dann packte auch er seine Sachen und sattelte Athanyr. Am Westausgang versammelten sich die fünf Freunde. Auch Eric kam, er ritt auf einem hellbraunen Araber. Lioness errötete, als er sie ansah und zur Begrüßung nickte. Axel wurde schlecht von diesem Getue und ritt los. Die anderen folgten ihm. In zweieinhalb Wochen würden sie das Gebirge erreichen, bis dahin gab es kein weiteres Rebellenversteck.

Den ganzen Tag ritten sie durch das unwegsame Gelände. Axel führte die Gruppe an, hinter ihm ritten Eric und Lioness dicht nebeneinander. Die beiden unterhielten sich amüsiert und neckten sich gegenseitig, wie ein frisch verliebtes Paar. Hinter den beiden ritten Shark und King, zum Schluss ritt Hawk. Axel ignorierte das Stechen in seinem Magen und seine schlechte Stimmung. Zum Glück ließen ihn die anderen in Ruhe.

Am Abend schlugen sie ihr Lager auf einer Lichtung, nahe eines Waldsees auf. Lioness und Eric gingen zusammen Feuerholz sammeln, während King aus ein paar Ästen ein kleines Feuer entfachte. Hawk ging wie gewöhnlich zu einer hohen Esche und kletterte mit seinem Bogen in die Krone. Von dort aus konnte er sogar ihren Lagerplatz von vor zwei Tagen entdecken. Axel packte seine Sachen aus und setzte sich zu King ans Feuer. Shark war in den Wald gegangen, um vielleicht ein Kaninchen zu fangen.

"Was ist vorgestern passiert? Seitdem bist du anders." King sah seinen besten Freund fragend an. Weil niemand in der Nähe war, beschloss Axel, es ihm zu erzählen, "Vorgestern Abend konnte ich nicht schlafen und bin deshalb zu Athanyr gegangen. Weil ihr alle geschlafen habt, habe ich mit ihm über irgendetwas gesprochen. Nur ausgerechnet darüber, wie ich mich verliebt habe und so. Als ich dann aufgestanden bin, stand Lioness plötzlich hinter mir. Sie hatte mich die ganze Zeit belauscht, deshalb bin ich vor Scham fast im Boden versunken. Ich wollte zu meinem Schlafplatz gehen, aber sie hat mich zurückgehalten."

Nach einer kurzen Pause fuhr er fort," Sie hat mich bei den Händen genommen und kam immer näher. Das Blut in meinem Kopf hat heftiger gerauscht als sonst, ich bin fast ohnmächtig geworden und konnte nicht mehr klar denken. Kurz bevor sie mich küssen konnte...bin ich einfach weggegangen. Ein paar Minuten später war das Rauschen verschwunden und ich konnte wieder klar denken. Von da an ist sie mir aus dem Weg gegangen und ich...hasse mich jetzt selbst dafür. Keine Ahnung, warum ich weggegangen bin...ich konnte nicht denken."

King hatte ihm ruhig zugehört und saß nun schweigend da. Wenig später sagte er," Kein Wunder, dass Lioness jetzt sauer auf dich ist. Wahrscheinlich denkt sie, dass du es nicht ernst gemeint hast und es nur ein Streich war."

Shark kam mit einem Hasen zurück und King bereitete diesen innerhalb von wenigen Minuten zu. "Axel, hol bitte Lioness und Eric. Die beiden sind schon sehr lange weg", trug King ihm auf und Axel erhob sich mit einem Murren.

Axel fand Lioness und Eric ein paar Minuten später auf einer Lichtung. Die beiden lagen zusammen im Klee und umarmten und küssten sich. Axel versteckte sich hinter einem Baum und sah den beiden argwöhnisch zu. Nicht nur das Ziehen kam wieder, nein, dieses Mal fühlte es sich an, als ob jemand ihm tausend Dolche in sein Herz gerammt hätte. Das Ziehen wurde unerträglich stark und sein Herz schmerzte die ganze Zeit. Das Blut rauschte in seinem Kopf, nur war es nicht angenehm wie in Lioness´ Gegenwart, sondern es verhöhnte ihn regelrecht und peinigte ihn vor Schmerz.

Schweigend und niedergeschlagen ging er zurück zum Lagerplatz. King sah ihn fragend an, während Axel sich gegen einen Baum lehnte und wütend in den Himmel starrte. Durch ein kleines Loch in den Baumwipfeln sah er den Mond, der ihn schadenfroh anzugrinsen schien.

"Und? Wo sind sie?" King bohrte weiter. "Frag doch unsere beiden Turteltauben selber!", schnauzte Axel zurück und verschwand im Wald. King sah Shark verwirrt an. Shark grinste daraufhin etwas mitleidig. "Ich glaube, unser Freund hat Bekanntschaft mit der Eifersucht gemacht", sagte er nur und sah in die Richtung, in die Axel gegangen war.


	8. Chapter 8

**8. Kapitel**

Axel marschierte etwa zehn Minuten lang durch den Wald, ohne sich umzudrehen. Der Mond warf sein fahles und kaltes Licht durch die im Wind tanzenden Blätter auf den Waldboden. Manche Blumen hatten ihre Blüten über Nacht verschlossen. Der Nebel kroch zwischen den hohen Bäumen hervor und nahm Axel die Sicht.

Weil er nichts mehr sah, setzte sich Axel auf einen kleinen Felsen und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Er versuchte, dass Bild von Lioness und Eric aus seinem Kopf zu kriegen, schaffte es aber nicht. Er hätte alles dafür gegeben, wenn er statt Eric mit Lioness hätte daliegen können. Aber seine Schüchternheit machte ihm einen gehörigen Strich durch die Rechnung.

Axel saß fast über eine Stunde da und versuchte dieses Bild los zu werden. Er starrte den kalten Mond an, der nur noch eine Sichel am Himmel war. Die Nacht war sternenklar und keine einzige Wolke war am Himmel. Axel kletterte auf einen Baum, von dem aus er den Wald gut überblicken konnte. Er sah sich um. Rechts von ihm, also ihm Süden, lag der Mittelknochen, der seine eiskalten und kahlen Gesteinsmassive in den Himmel emporstreckte.

Vor ihm, im Osten, erstreckte sich der Wald noch bis zum Horizont. Er sah kein Ende des Waldes. Dann blickte er in den Norden. Ein weiterer hoher Baum fiel ihm auf, der nur hundert Meter entfernt stand. Der Baum stand am Rande einer Lichtung, von der aus eine dünne Rauchfahne aufstieg. Dort musste ihr Lager liegen. Axel betrachtete den Baum näher und entdeckte eine Gestalt, die im Wipfel saß. An dem Bogen, der an ein paar Ästen hing, erkannte er Hawk.

Hawk schnappte sich seinen Bogen und spannte die Sehne. Dann ließ er los und ein Surren durchfuhr die Stille der Nacht. Ein Pfeil mit Habichtfedern bohrte sich dicht neben Axel in den Baumstamm. Es verwunderte ihn immer wieder, wie Hawk auf über hundert Meter so gut treffen konnte. Eine Nachricht war an dem Schaft des Pfeiles angebracht. Axel lächelte und nahm die Nachricht ab. Seine Wut war längst der Trauer gewichen, trotzdem fühlte er sich immernoch schlecht. Er faltete das Papier auseinander und las die dünne und kritzelige Schrift im fahlen Mondlicht.

_Was ist los mit dir? Warum bist du weggegangen? Die anderen machen sich Sorgen. Komm bald zurück, King sagt, wir brechen morgen früher auf als sonst. Hawk. _

Axel faltete den Zettel wieder zusammen und steckte ihn in seine Hosentasche. Dann lehnte er sich wieder gegen den Baumstamm und sah Richtung Osten. Der Mond war schon fast im Süden angelangt, die dürre Sichel spendete nur wenig Licht. In ein oder zwei Tagen würde Neumond sein. Man sagte, bei Neumond kämen die Hexen des Waldes aus ihren Verstecken, andere behaupten, bei Vollmond würden die Drachen des Gebirges den Wald überfliegen und jagen.

Nach einer Stunde stummen Dasitzens kletterte Axel wieder hinunter. Mit Hawks Pfeil in der Hand spazierte er zurück zu seinen Freunden. Auf der Lichtung angekommen, verflog seine zeitweilige gute Laune, er sah Lioness und Eric zusammengekuschelt an einem Baum lehnen. Sie schliefen tief und fest, doch dieses Bild versetzte Axel einen erneuten Stich in seine Magengrube. Mit einem blassen Gesicht setzte er sich zu King und starrte in die Flammen. Shark schnarchte nur ein paar Meter von ihnen entfernt.

"Was willst du jetzt machen?", fragte King plötzlich. Mit seinem Dolch schnitzte er etwas in ein trockenes Stück Holz. "Was meinst du?" Obwohl Axel genau wusste, worauf King anspielte, hatte er keine Lust, ihm direkt zu antworten. "Stell dich nicht dumm. Du weißt ganz genau, was ich meine. Willst du den Rest deines Lebens eifersüchtig sein?"

Axel starrte weiterhin in die Flammen, die genüsslich das trockene Holz verschlangen. Eine dünne Rauchfahne stieg in den Himmel auf.

Ein Pfeil kam auf sie zu und bohrte sich in den Boden, nur ein paar Zentimeter neben Kings Hand. "Entweder will er uns töten, oder mit seinen Schießkünsten angeben!", maulte King, dem das Pfeil-Nachrichten-Schreiben ziemlich auf die Nerven ging, weil Hawk ihn oder die anderen immer nur knapp verfehlte. "Gib mal her", sagte Axel und deutete auf den Pfeil. King zog ihn aus dem Boden und überreichte ihn Axel.

_Im Südwesten liegt ein Walddorf. Ich habe die Rauchfahnen und Hausdächer gesehen. Scheint ein verschlafener und wenig bewachter Ort zu sein. Wir könnten noch etwas Proviant dort besorgen. Außerdem brauche ich Pfeile, jedes gute Dorf hat einen Pfeilmacher. Wir könnten es in zwei Tagen erreichen._

_Hawk._

"Hawk hat ein Walddorf entdeckt, dort können wir einkaufen. Aber erst in zwei Tagen", erklärte Axel und gab King die Nachricht, der sie aufmerksam durchlas. "Na gut, wenn er Pfeile braucht...aber nur, wenn es nicht zu stark bewacht ist. Das Risiko ist mir zu hoch." Axel schleuderte den Pfeil wieder in den Baumwipfel zurück. Dann ging er zu Athanyr und holte seine Decke. Es war Ende Juli, doch er fror etwas. Der Anblick von Eric und Lioness ließ ihn schaudern.

Etwa drei Stunden vor Sonnenaufgang schlief Axel ein. Sein Schwert trug er immer bei sich, nun lag es mit unter seiner Decke in Griffbereitschaft. In den letzten Tagen konnte er ohne die Sicherheit, die ihm das Schwert gab, nicht mehr einschlafen. Zu groß war die Angst, nachts von Soldaten oder Räubern gefasst zu werden und wehrlos gefangen genommen zu werden oder zu sterben.

Am nächsten Morgen stand Axel früher auf als die anderen. Langsam packter er seine Sachen und rollte seine Decke zusammen. Athanyr schnaubte leise, als er die Decke hinter den Sattel band. Eine Stunde später waren alle bereit und sie ritten los. Den ganzen Tag war Axel mies drauf, er wollte mit niemandem sprechen. King, Shark und Hawk hielten Abstand zu ihm, Lioness und Eric beachteten ihn gar nicht. Sie ritten in Richtung des Dorfes, in der Hoffnung, nicht auf Wachen und Soldaten zu stoßen. Der Wald war an dieser Stelle nicht mehr so dicht, trotzdem kamen sie nur schleppend voran.

Nach zwei Tagen erreichten sie das Walddorf. Sie schlugen ihr Lager am Waldrand auf. Das Dorf lag auf einer Wiese mitten im Wald. Umringt wurde diese von Nadelbäumen. Keine sichtbare Straße führte zu dem Palisadenwall, der das Dorf vor wilden Tieren oder Angriffen schützten. Der Holzwall sah alt, morsch und heruntergekommen aus. Seinen Zweck gegen wilde Tiere würde er erfüllen, doch ein einziges Feuer könnte das Ende dieses morschen Holzringes sein. Die Sonne strahlte auf das frische grüne Gras und die Strohdächer der wenigen Häuser. Es schienen nur um die zwanzig Häuser zu sein, Rauch stieg aus den Schornsteinen.

Hawk schlich über eine halbe Stunde um das Dorf herum und kam dann wieder zu seinen Freunden zurück. Axel lehnte mies gelaunt an einem Baum. Lioness hatte ihm in den letzten Tagen nicht die geringste Beachtung geschenkt, er war Luft für sie. Deshalb distanzierte er sich mehr und mehr von seinen Freunden, und von ihr. Erst wenn sie und Eric schliefen, kam Axel wieder, um in Ruhe mit King zu reden. King saß auf einem moosbewachsenen Baumstamm und schaute auf das Dorf. Shark lag ausgestreckt auf dem Boden und war am dösen, Lioness und Eric saßen dicht zusammen und warteten ebenfalls auf Hawk.

Als sie ein knackendes Geräusch hinter sich hörten, sprangen alle auf und zogen ihre Schwerter. Dann erkannten sie Hawk, der sich ihnen von hinten genähert hatte. Langsam ließ Axel sein Schwert wieder in die schwarze Scheide gleiten und drehte sich wieder in Richtung des Dorfes. "Also", begann Hawk,"das Dorf scheint nicht bewacht zu sein. Ich bin sogar an den Wall herangeschlichen. Sie haben dort eine Schmiede, ungefähr fünf Waldbauern, der Rest der Häuser gehören Kräuterfrauen, Schildmacher, Weber und zum Glück war auch ein Pfeilmacher dabei."

"Und was ist mit denen?", Shark deutete auf einen Trupp von fünf Reitern, die wie aus dem nichts erschienen auf das Dorf zuritten. "Zur Sicherheit sollten nur zwei oder drei von uns gehen. Ich melde mich freiwillig", sagte Eric und stand auf. Schon seit das Dorf in Sichtweite war, benahm er sich nervöser und aufgekratzter als sonst. Axel war dieses Verhalten sofort aufgefallen. Eric hatte er noch nie gemocht und ihm passte es nicht, wie er Lioness umschwärmte.

"Ich komme mit", sagte Lioness und stand ebenfalls auf. Entschlossen nahm sie Erics Hand. "Gut. Bringt ihr mir fünf Pfeile mit? Axel gibt euch das Geld, das schuldet er mir", bemerkte Hawk und sah dabei herüber zu Axel, der bereits ohne Murren seinen Geldbeutel hervorholte. Lioness hielt ihre Hand auf und Axel ließ die Münzen in sie hineinfallen. Dabei berührte sie kurz seine Hand und hastig zog er sie zurück, um seinen Geldbeutel wieder zu verstauen. Er errötete wieder leicht und starrte in die Leere, als Lioness und Eric losgingen. Lioness trug ihre Haare nun offen, um nicht so gut erkannt zu werden. Außerdem hatte sie sich ein braunes Leinenkleid angezogen, dass sie noch dabei hatte. Damit sah sie fast noch besser aus, als in ihrem grünen Kleid.

Axel lehnte sich wieder gegen den Baum und sah den beiden hinterher, die nun Hand in Hand auf das Tor des morschen Palisadenwalls zugingen. "Mann, der Typ ist mir nicht geheuer, Leute. Schön und gut, dass Lioness glücklich mit dem scheint, aber wenn sie gerade nicht hinguckt verzieht der immer seine Mine. Alter, mit dem stimmt was nicht", meinte Shark, kurz nachdem die beiden weg waren. Axel nickte nur. Er hatte Shark nur halb zugehört und sah Eric und Lioness immer noch an. "Wer weiß, vielleicht schleimt der sich ja nur bei ihr ein, um an den Brief zu kommen. Sympathisch scheint der nicht gerade", behauptete Hawk und begutachtete seine Pfeile, bei manchen schliff er die Spitzen mit einem Schleifstein nach.

Das Rauschen des Waldes, die paar Vögel und das Schleifen von Hawk´s Schleifstein waren die einzigen Geräusche im Wald. Shark war mittlerweile wieder am dösen, Axel starrte auf die Wiese, King zählte ihre restlichen Ersparnisse und Hawk war voll und ganz mit seinem Bogen beschäftigt. Nach einer Viertelstunde zog Axel sein Schwert aus der Scheide, die er an seinen Gürtel geknüpft hatte. Die scharfe Klinge glänzte im Sonnenlicht. Axel setzte sich, fragte Hawk nach einem weiteren Schleifstein und wandte sich seiner Waffe zu. Das verschnörkelte A auf dem Klingenansatz war perfekt eintauschiert worden.

Er legte das Schwert auf seine Knie und fuhr mit dem Schleifstein über die Schneiden. Dabei hielt er den mit grünem Leder umwickelten Knauf in seiner linken, schärfte das Schwert mit der rechten Hand. Als die eine Seite fertig war, drehter er die Klinge. Auf dieser Seite war ein blauer Drache, der sich um ein Schwert schlängelte, eintauschiert. Das kobaltblau verlieh dem Schwert etwas magisches. Der Schmied, der diese Klinge angefertigt hatte, tauschierte den blauen Drachen in jedes Schwert, es war das Zeichen der Rebellen.

So verging über eine Dreiviertelstunde, bis plötzlich Lioness allein auf die vier Jungs zugelaufen kam. Axel steckte sein Schwert zurück in die Scheide und stand auf. Lioness lief nicht auf die wartenden jungen Männer zu, sondern an ihnen vorbei. Ihr Gesicht war voller Tränen und sie achtete nicht auf Axel, Shark, King und Hawk. Sie verschwand im Wald und ließ die verwirrten Jungen hinter sich. "Was hat sie? Und wo ist Eric?" Shark hob den Kopf. Er war nicht der einzige, der sichtlich verwirrt war. "Axel, geh ihr hinterher und frag sie, was los ist", sagte King leise. Axel sah ihn verwirrt an. Diesmal hatte er wirklich keine Ahnung, worauf King anspielte. "Ja, genau, Alter. Ich würd´s ja machen, aber ich habe keine Lust, aufzustehen," sagte Shark und schloss wieder die Augen, um zu dösen.

"Na, herzlichen Dank", murmelte Axel sauer und ging Lioness hinterher. Er folgte ihren Fußspuren und fand sie an einer Quelle. Sie saß am Ufer des kleinen Baches, hatte ihre Knie angewinkelt und starrte in das sprudelnde Wasser. Sie hatte Axel den Rücken zugekehrt und zuckte nur kurz erschrocken auf, als sie ihn hörte. Axel wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, und blieb einen Meter hinter ihr stehen. Dann holte er einmal tief Luft und fragte sie schließlich. "Was ist passiert?" Seine Stimme war mehr ein Flüstern als eine Frage. Lioness drehte sich nicht um. "Geh weg", schniefte sie leise. Das Zittern in ihrer Stimme war nur schwer zu überhören.

Kurzerhand setzte sich Axel neben sie. Ihr Gesicht war von Tränen gerötet und sie vergrub ihren Kopf in ihren Knien. Leise und kaum hörbar schluchzte sie auf. "Was hast du?", fragte Axel noch einmal. Sanft legte er seine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Lioness hob ihren Kopf und sah ihn an. Da war es wieder, das Kribbeln in seinem Bauch, das Rauschen in seinem Ohr und der heftige Herzschlag. Seit Lioness mit Eric zusammen war, waren diese Gefühle nur bloße Erinnerung gewesen. Voller Sehnsucht hatte er gehofft, sie würden zurückkommen, weil es sich einfach nur unbeschreiblich schön anfühlte.

Plötzlich schlang sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust. Sie schmiegte sich an ihn und weinte. Axel spürte wie die Hitze in seinen Kopf stieg, doch eine wohlige Wärme breitete sich in ihm aus. Weil er nicht wusste, was er tun sollte, schlang Axel seine Arme um Lioness und drückte sie an sich. Sie weinte immer noch, ihr Gesicht war schon rot und feucht. Sanft strich er ihr über das Haar und versuchte, sie zu beruhigen.

Nach etwa fünf Minuten hatte Lioness sich wieder gefasst. Sie hörte auf zu weinen und beruhigte sich. Trotzdem wich sie nicht von Axel. "Erzähl schon, was ist passiert? Meistens fühlt man sich besser, wenn man darüber geredet hat", flüsterte Axel ihr zu. Sie holte noch einmal tief Luft, um sich zu beruhigen. "Wir sind ins Dorf gegangen und haben uns auf dem Marktplatz getrennt, um alles schneller besorgen zu können. Als ich alles hatte, war ich zu früh am verabredeten Platz. Deshalb wollte ich Eric suchen, um ihm beim einkaufen zu helfen. Und dann...hab ich ihn gesehen. Er stand da an einer Ecke und...er hat ein anderes Mädchen geküsst. Sogar recht lange. Da bin ich einfach weggelaufen. Soll der doch an ihrer Zunge ersticken!"

Lioness war sichtlich traurig und wütend zugleich. Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in seinem Leinenhemd. Axel mochte es nicht, sie traurig zu sehen. Sie war viel schöner, wenn sie glücklich war und lachte. Also versuchte Axel sie wieder fröhlich zu stimmen, obwohl er wusste, dass sie ziemlich aufgewühlt war. "Er hat dich nicht verdient. Sollte er gleich zurückgekrochen kommen, dann werde ich ihm persönlich die Zunge rausschneiden!" Lioness sah ihn mit ihren feuchten grünen Augen an. Dann umarmte sie ihn. "Danke", flüsterte sie und verharrte einen langen Zeitraum so.

Für Axel schien es nur eine kurze Zeit. Am liebsten hätte er sie für immer umarmt, doch dann stand sie auf. Mit einem Ärmel wischte sie sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, wusch es mit etwas Wasser und lächelte matt. "Na los, die anderen warten schon. Lass uns ohne diesen Verräter weiterreiten...dabei habe ich blöde Kuh geglaubt, er würde mich mögen! So ein Weiberheld." Lioness versuchte zu lachen, doch das Zittern in ihrer Stimme klang immer noch etwas durch. Axel stand ebenfalls auf und ging mit ihr zum Lagerplatz.

Sie erklärten den anderen, was passiert war und packte ihre Sachen zusammen. "Lasst uns ohne diesen Kerl weiterreiten. Achso, Hawk, hier sind deine Pfeile." Lioness holte ein kleines Bündel hervor und warf es Hawk zu. "Extra mit Habichtfedern", lächelte sie und rollte ihre Decke zusammen. Hawk sah sich die Pfeile an. Dann nickte er zufrieden und steckte sie in seinen Köcher. Auch die anderen packten ihre Sachen, denn keiner hatte Lust, mit Eric weiterzureiten. Kaum hatten sie ihre Pferde bepackt und waren aufgestiegen, sahen sie Eric aus dem Dorf kommen. "Los, weg hier!" Alle gaben ihren Pferden die Sporen und die Tiere galoppierten davon.


	9. Chapter 9

**9. Kapitel**

Es war nun schon über eineinhalb Wochen her, dass sie Eric zurückgelassen hatten. Axel war sogar so weit gegangen, dass er den Sattelgurt von Eric zerschnitten hatte. Mittlerweile waren sie dem Gebirge ziemlich nahe. Wenn sie die schroffen Felswände erreicht haben würden, wären schon zwei Monate seit ihrer Abreise vergangen. Das hieß noch eine Restreise von gut drei Monaten. Anfang August würden sie den Mittelknochen erreichen, dann mussten sie vielleicht ohne Pferde weiter, weil kein unbewachter Weg durch die steilen Hänge führte. Also stand ihnen eine lange Klettertour bevor.

An einem Abend schlugen sie ihr Nachtlager an einem Bach auf. Diesmal nicht auf einer Lichtung, sondern zwischen den Bäumen, weil sie alle müde waren und keine Lichtung fanden. Erschöpft rollte Shark seine Decke aus und schlief ein. King hatte ein Feuer gemacht und sogar Hawk schlief vor Erschöpfung am Boden und nicht wie sonst im Baum. Sie waren in den letzten Tagen öfter und länger geritten als vorher. Axel legte sich neben eine Buche und schlief, mit seinem Schwert in den Händen, ein. Seit Eric weg war, konnte er wieder beruhigt schlafen. Auch das grässliche Ziehen in seinem Magen war verschwunden und er war wieder gut gelaunt.

Lioness schlief ebenfalls schnell ein. King, der eigentlich Wache halten sollte, war so erschöpft, dass er schon fünf Minuten später einschlief. Der Mond am Himmel nahm zu, es war Halbmond. Ein paar graue Wolken bedeckten den sonst sternenklaren Himmel. Axel träumte von Drachen, die mit blauem Feuer einen Wald in Brand setzten. Eine Frau schrie immer wieder seinen Namen, bis er schließlich erkannte, dass er nicht träumte. Axel schlug erschrocken die Augen auf und sah zehn übernatürlich große Männer, die seine Freunde gerade fesselten. Lioness schrie nach ihm und versuchte gegen einen der Männer zu kämpfen, doch er hielt sie fest im Würgegriff und fesselte sie.

Als Axel aufsprang, um den anderen zu helfen, packten ihn drei Männer von hinten. Einer schlug ihm auf den Hinterkopf und er sackte bewusstlos zusammen. Alles wurde schwarz wie die Nacht selbst.

Ein paar Stunden später wachte Axel mit höllischen Kopfschmerzen auf. Er lag noch immer im Wald, dort wo ihr Lager war. Warum hatten ihn die Männer zurückgelassen. Erschrocken suchte er nach dem Brief, doch dieser war noch immer an seinem Platz, versteckt im Gürtel. Er sah sich um. Lioness und Shark waren fort, King lag am Boden und Hawk stand gefesselt an einen Baum gelehnt. Mit dem Knebel im Mund konnte er kaum reden, er nuschelte nur aufgeregt. Axel stand auf und schnitt Hawk´s Fesseln mit seinem Schwert durch. Dann ging er hinüber zu King und half diesem auf die Beine.

"Warum haben sie uns zurückgelassen?", fragte der verwirrt und rieb sich seinen kahlen Kopf. Axel zuckte nur mit den Schultern und untersuchte den Waldboden nach Fußspuren der Männer. Schließlich fand er die gigantischen Abrücke im lehmigen Boden. "Wir müssen Lioness und Shark finden. Warum haben sie die beiden mitgenommen und nicht uns?", fragte Axel und blickte von Hawk zu King. "Unsere Pferde sind auch weg!" "Dann müssen wir laufen."

"Vielleicht waren sie gar nicht hinter dem Brief her, sondern hinter irgendetwas anderem", vermutete King während sie den Spuren folgten. Sie führten zum Mittelknochen. "Und was sollten sie haben wollen?" Axel war sichtlich gereizt. Alles passte nicht zusammen. Warum wurden Lioness und Shark entführt und sie zurückgelassen? "Naja, vielleicht haben sie Lioness mitgenommen, weil sie eine junge Frau ist. Sie könnten sie gut als Sklavin gebrauchen...oder als-" "Hör auf und sei endlich still!", fuhr Axel Hawk an, der schon die wildesten Theorien aufstellte. "Oha, da habe ich aber eine empfindliche Stelle getroffen!" Hawk lächelte triumphierend. Axel schnaubte nur wütend und konzentrierte sich auf die Spuren.

"Halt die Klappe, Hawk, das ist nicht witzig", meldete sich King und sah Hawk strafend an. Schweigend wanderten die drei durch den Wald. _Hoffentlich finden wir sie..._, dachte Axel nur und verfolgte weiterhin die Fußspuren.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lioness schlug die Augen auf. Sie sah sich um. Sie war an den Füßen und Händen gefesselt und lag in einer feuchten Höhle. Durch ein kleines, vergittertes Fenster fielen einige Lichtstraheln hinein, doch das Fenster befand sich in zwei Metern Höhe, und war damit zu hoch für sie, um herauszuschauen. Eine feuchte und schwere Eichentür verschloss den Eingang der kleinen Höhle. Ihr Kopf schmerzte und verzweifelt setzte sie sich auf den Boden. Ihre Fesseln waren rau und feucht und schnitten in ihre Haut ein. _Komm schon, Axel, bitte find mich!_

Sie hatte noch mitbekommen, wie die Männer sie verschleppt hatten und Axel und die anderen zurückließen. Das war ihre einzige Hoffnung auf Flucht. Würden die anderen sie finden...

Durch die einschneidenden Fesseln konnte sie sich nicht bewegen. Sie saß stumm da und starrte auf den feuchten Boden. Von der Decke tropfte etwas Wasser und fiel spirtzend auf den Lehmboden. Verzweiflung stieg in ihr auf und sie hoffte stärker auf Axel als je zuvor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Axel hielt an, um die Spuren im Boden wiederzufinden. Plötzlich hörte er ein rascheln in den Büschen und er sprang auf, zog sein Schwert greräuschvoll. Shark taumelte zwischen den Büschen hervor und fiel vor den dreien auf den Boden. Axel steckte sein Schwert wieder zurück. "Was ist passiert? Wo ist Lioness?", fragte er Shark aufgeregt und half diesem auf die Beine. "Sie haben sie mitgenommen. Ich habe versucht sie zu befreien, weil ich der einzige war, der noch nicht niedergeschlagen wurde. Naja, bis ich einen der Männer attackiert habe. Er schlug mich und bewusstlos lag ich dann bis grade eben in den Büschen. Alter, was wollen die von Lioness?"

Axel´s Gesichtsausdruck verfinsterte sich. Wenn Lioness alleine war, müssten sie so schnell wie möglich das Lager der Männer finden. Wer wusste, was sie mit ihr machen würden. Nach ein paar Minuten fand er die Spuren wieder und folgte ihnen. Wenig später sah er das Lager der Männer und zog die anderen hinter einen dichten Busch. Das Lager war um einen riesigen Felsen aufgeschlagen. Zerschlissene Zelte standen überall, es mussten über fünfzig Männer sein. Axel bemerkte eine Tür, die einen Eingang zu einer Höhle versperrte. Ein kleines Fenster war unten in den Fels eingelassen, Gitter versperrten es.

"Ich brauche eine Ablenkung, damit ich sie in allen Zelten suchen kann", sagte Axel leise und blickte zu Hawk. Der hatte auch sofort eine Idee. "Brandpfeile", sagte er. "King, hol deine Feuersteine raus. Ich brauche noch ein Stück Stoff." Mit ein paar Handgriffen spannte er seinen Bogen und holte einen Pfeil heraus. "Ich werde dort drüben auf das Heulager zielen, wo die Pferde stehen. Das wird sie für ein paar Minuten beschäftigen", vermutete Hawk und wickelte einen Streifen Stoff um die Spitze eines Pfeiles. Bevor King jedoch den Stoff entzündete, warf Hawk noch einen hämischen Blick zu Axel und lächelte,"Du magst sie, oder?" Axel wurde etwas rot und nickte nur.

Dann entzündete King den Stoff und die Spitze des Pfeiles brannte im Nu. Hawk zielte, spannte die Sehne und ließ los. Der Pfeil wich nur ein Stück von seiner Flugbahn ab, doch er traf das Heu und entzündete das Lager innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden. Als die Männer mit dem Feuer beschäftigt waren, stürmte Axel los. Er sah in jedes Zelt, aber nirgends war Lioness. Dann lief er zu dem Felsenfenster mit den Gittern. Er sah durch das Gitter und kniff die Augen zusammen, um in der Dunkelheit etwas sehen zu können. Ein kleiner Stein fiel durch das Fenster, als Axel näher heranrückte, um besser sehen zu können. Der Kiesel fiel Lioness auf den Kopf und sie sah hoch.

"Axel?" Ungläubig versuchte sie den Schatten in dem hellen Licht zu erkennnen. "Lioness? Geht es dir gut? Was haben sie mit dir gemacht?" "Noch nichts, schnell hol mich hier raus, bitte!" Das Flehen ihrer Stimme machte ihm Angst. Noch nie hatte er Lioness so verzweifelt gehört. "Geh vom Fenster weg!", befahl er und benutzte sein Jo-Lan, um die Gitter weg zusprengen. Das Loch war nun groß genug für ihn und er rutschte mit dem Oberkörper hindurch, um mit seinem Dolch Lioness´ Handfesseln zu durchschneiden, weiter kam er nicht runter. Dann krabbelte er wieder heraus, nahm Lioness´ Hände und zog sie aus er Höhle. Mit einem Schnitt durchtrennte er ihre Fußfesseln, sodass sie laufen konnte.

"Wo sind unsere Pferde?", fragte Shark, als die beiden wieder im Gebüsch waren. "Da vorne, bei dem Feuer. In drei Tagen könnten wir den Mittelknochen erreichen, dann brauchen wir sei eh nicht mehr", antwortete Axel."Dann nichts wie weg hier!", sagte King und die fünf Freunde schlichen sich davon. Erst nach zweihundert Metern verlangsamten sie ihre Schritte auf normales Tempo. Sie hatten nun nur noch ihre Waffen, ihr bisschen Geld und sich selbst. Die Decken und der Proviant war bei den Pferden. "Ich hab was für dich", sagte Axel und lächelte Lioness an, während er ihr ihr Schwert übergab. Es war wesentlich zierlicher als andere Schwerter und hatte eine interessante Form. "Danke", antwortete sie leise und band das Gehänge des Schwertes an ihren Ledergürtel.

Axel sah wieder auf den Weg. Durch das dichte Blätterdach konnte er schon die groben Umrisse des Mittelknochens erkennen. In drei Tagen würden sie ankommen.

"Ich bin gespannt, was passiert, wenn wir den Brief überbracht haben", sagte Shark aufeinmal und durchbrach damit das Schweigen. "Wahrscheinlich wird dann gekämpft."

"Werden wir auch kämpfen?", Hawk war nun interessiert.

"Ich werde kämpfen", antwortete Axel selbsicher,"Und ich hoffe auf eure Unterstützung." Er sah seine Freunde an.

"Ich bin dabei!" "Klar, Alter!" "Auf mich kannst du dich verlassen!" Die drei Jungs stimmten begeistert zu, endlich den König zu stürzen und das Land zu retten. Nur Lioness war still. Axel sah sie an. Mit starrem Blick ging sie neben ihm her. "Und was ist mit dir?", fragte er Lioness, die ihn nicht ansah.

"Ich...wahrscheinlich lassen sie mich nichtmal kämpfen, weil ich eine Frau bin." Axel legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter und sie sah ihn an. "Keine Sorge, wenn du nicht kämpfen willst, dann musst du nicht."

"Nein, es ist nicht, weil ich nicht kämpfen will...es ist nur...ich habe Angst meine Freunde zu verlieren." Sie blickte ihm tief in die Augen, Axel konnte sich diesem Blick nicht entziehen. Das war das erste Mal, dass Lioness zugab, Angst zu haben. Und am besten fand er die Tatsache, dass sie Angst hatte, ihn, Shark, King und Hawk zu verlieren.

Axel steckte seine Hände in seine Hosentaschen und schloss für ein paar Sekunden die Augen. Auch er hatte Angst, Lioness und seine Freunde im Kampf zu verlieren, doch für seine Freiheit zu kämpfen würde sich lohnen. Jeder Mann wurde gebraucht, und da Axel ein talentierter Kämpfer war, würde er eine wichtige Rolle spielen.


	10. Chapter 10

**10. Kapitel**

Nach drei Tagen wandern erreichten sie den Fuß des Mittelknochens. Ein dünner Trampelpfad zog sich durch die schroffen Klippen, die wie tödliche Lanzen in den Himmel ragten. Es war ein bewölkter und ziemlich kalter Tag. Im Westen braute sich ein Sturm zusammen. Die Wolken wurden immer schwerer und dunkler, sie nahmen die Farben von einem dunkelblau bis grau an, manchmal sogar nachtschwarz oder kobaltgrau. Im Westen zuckten erste Blitze, doch der Sturm war zu weit entfernt, als dass man den Donner hätte hören können. Ein kalter Wind bließ durch die steinige Landschaft.

"Wir sollten uns beeilen. Wenn der Sturm erst einmal hier ist, können wir bestimmt ein oder zwei Tage warten, denn Stürme bleiben in den Bergen hängen. Dann dauert es sehr lange, bis sie sich verziehen", sagte Axel und sah sich die kalten, grauen Felsen an. Gelegentlich wuchs trockenes Gras zwischen den Steinen, doch die Pflanzen sahen mehr tot als lebendig aus.

Die erste Etappe stellte sich noch als leicht heraus. Der Weg hatte kaum Steigung. Erst gegen Abend wurde der Weg immer unebener, steiniger und vor allen Dingen steiler. Manchmal mussten sie fast senkrechte Felswände hinaufklettern, ohne Seil natürlich. Es würde mindestens eine Woche dauern, durch den Mittelknochen zu kommen. Das Gebirge war nicht sehr breit, aber dafür erstreckte es sich sehr weit in den Osten und in den Westen. Wie eine gigantische Grenze zwischen Nord und Süd. Die Klippen, Steilhänge und Felsen waren berüchtigt und gefürchtet, kein Mensch der noch alle Latten am Zaun hatte, würde sich einen willkürlichen Weg durch diese steinerne Todesfalle bahnen. Doch die fünf Freunde hatten keine andere Wahl, jeder sichere Weg wurde streng bewacht.

"Wir sollten hier übernachten. Der Mond ist hinter den Wolken und in der Nacht könnte ein falscher Schritt den Tod bedeuten." Axel deutete auf einen Felsvorsprung, der als Überdachung nützlich sein würde. Ohne Decken war es sehr kalt, obwohl es Anfang August war. King entfachte ein Feuer aus trockenem Berggras und ein paar Zweigen. Das schwächlich flammende Feuer wärmte nur wenig, die fünf jungen Leute mussten sich mit ihren Kleidern wärmen. Hawk hatte es etwas besser, denn er trug einen knielangen Umhang aus olivgrünem Stoff. Lioness hatte zwar ihr langes Kleid, doch der Stoff war ziemlich winddurchlässig und damit fast unnütz. Sie lehnte sich an Axel´s Schulter, um sich ein wenig zu wärmen.

"Wenn erst einmal der Winter kommt, wird es noch kälter", erklärte Hawk. "Das ist nicht gut für meinen Teint!" Die anderen stöhnten laut hörbar auf, das war typisch Hawk, konnte eben nur an sich denken. Doch sein unangemessenes Verhalten hellte die Stimmung auf, sodass es den anderen doch etwas wärmer wurde. "Ich hoffe, du behälst Unrecht!", lachte Axel und schlang seine Arme um seinen Brustkorb, um sich zu wärmen. King rieb sich seine tauben Hände. "Also, auf eine noch kältere Jahreszeit kann ich gerne verzichten. Es ist Anfang August und wir frieren uns zu Tode!"

Ein paar Augenblicke später war Lioness eingeschlafen. Die Kälte hatte sie alle ziemlich erschöpft. Die fünf saßen alle dicht zusammen am Feuer. Axel war dankbar dafür, dass Lioness neben ihm war. Ihr Körper war angenehm warm und wärmte auch ihn. Wenig später schlief auch er ein. Shark war ebenfalls eingeschlafen. King konnte durch die Kälte die Augen nicht dauerhaft schließen, also übernahm er die erste Wache. Da Hawk keineswegs erschöpft war, widmete er sich seinem Bogen. Aus einem kleinen Beutel holte er Fett, mit dem er die Sehne einschmierte. Danach schärfte er seine Pfeile und behandelte die Spitzen mit einer bestimmten Tinktur, die das Wolfram stärkte und härtete.

Der nächste Morgen war sogar noch kälter. Die dunkelblauen grauen Sturmwolken kamen bedrohlich näher. Immer noch zuckten Blitze in der Ferne, gelegentlich konnte man einen leisen Donner hören. Der Wind blies noch heftiger und erschwerte die Sicht, weil er ständig Staub und Sand aufwirbelte. Jeder hielt sich die Hand vor das Gesicht, um keinen Staub in die Augen zu bekommen.

Lioness sah für einen Moment überhaupt gar nichts, da eine starke Windbö sie erfasste. Sie trat auf einen Stein, der unter ihrem Gewicht wegrollte. Lioness fiel auf den Boden und rutschte den Hang ein Stück herunter. Kleine Steine und Kiesel kullerten ihr hinterher, bis sie schließlich drei Meter weiter unten liegen blieb. Erschrocken stand sie auf. Ihr Gesicht war voller Schürfwunden und ihr Kleid war an den Ärmeln aufgekratzt. Als sie aufstand und zu ihren Freunden ging, sackte ihr linkes Bein weg und sie fiel zu Boden. Axel kam zu ihr herüber. "Kannst du laufen?" Lioness schüttelte ihren Kopf. Axel half ihr auf die Beine und legte ihren linken Arm über seine Schulter. Dann schlang er seinen rechten Arm um ihre Hüfte und stützte sie.

Er missachtete das Rauschen in seinem Ohr, der Wind übertönte es zum Glück. Doch das Kribbeln in seinem Bauch war wundervoll stark und die Hitze in seinem Kopf wärmte ihn etwas. Langsam ging er mit ihr zu der kleinen Gruppe zurück. Etwas langsamer als vorher konnten sie so ihren Weg fortsetzen. Doch bereits zehn Minuten später kam das erste größere Hinderniss. Eine steile, fast senkrechte Felswand baute sich vor ihnen auf. Sie war mindestens fünf Meter hoch. Links und Rechts von ihnen ragten ebenfalls Felswände in die Höhe, sie waren in einer Sackgasse.

"Toll, wir haben kein Seil und Lioness wird, denke ich, kaum mit ihrem Bein klettern können!", sagte Axel. Durch Lioness´ Verletzung würden sie ohnehin schon langsamer voran kommen. Doch nun war der einzige Weg versperrt, ein Umweg würde über zwei Wochen beanspruchen. Lioness löste sich aus Axel´s Stütze und humpelte ein paar Schritte. "Wenn ich nur meinen rechten Fuß belaste, wird es gehen." Entschlossen kletterte sie los. Nachdem sie einen Meter problemlos, aber langsam, geschafft hatte, folgten ihr die anderen. Axel hatte sie bereits nach wenigen Minuten überholt und lächelte sie nun herausfordernd an. "Na, was ist? Wie wär´s mit einem kleinen Rennen, wer zu erst oben ist, gewinnt!" Lioness konnte nur wenig darüber lachen.

"Sehr witzig, der Herr. Wie wäre es mit einem Rennen, wo der gewinnt, der zuletzt oben ist?" Sie lächelte ihn ebenfalls an und quälte sich dann weiter hoch. Plötzlich verlor sie mit ihrem starken Fuß den Halt und konnte sich nur noch mit ihren Händen festhalten, weil der andere Fuß zu sehr schmerzte. Axel stieg wieder zu ihr herab und versuchte ihr zu helfen. "Kannst du mit dem rechten Fuß Halt finden?" Sie tastete mit ihrem gesunden Fuß die Felswand ab. Immer wieder bröckelte der lockere Fels ab. Verzweifelt schüttelte sie ihren Kopf. Sie hatte schon dreieinhalb Meter geschafft, die anderen waren bereits oben. "Ich habe eine Idee", sagte Axel zu ihr und kletterte zu ihr herüber. "Na, da bin ich mal gespannt!" Lioness rührte sich nicht vom Fleck. Jede falsche Bewegung hätte sie abstürzen lassen können.

Die drei anderen Jungs warteten oben auf Axel und Lioness. "Wo bleiben die? Ich versteh ja, dass Lioness langsam ist, aber sie ist doch keine Schildkröte!" Shark hatte sich auf einen Felsen gesetzt und wartete nun ungeduldig. Wenig später kam Axel hochgeklettert. Auf seinem Rücken saß Lioness im Huckepack. Atemlos ließ sich Axel auf den Boden fallen, nachdem Lioness abgestiegen war. "Das nächste Mal nehmen wir ein Seil mit", keuchte er und versuchte Luft zu bekommen. Dann stand er auf. "Also, so fett bin ich auch nicht!", beschwerte sich Lioness sarkastisch. Axel musste lächeln. Nein, Lioness war auf keinen Fall dick. Sie hatte eine zierliche und schlanke Figur, trotzdem konnte sie sich perfekt und schnell bewegen, fast so geschmeidig wie eine Katze.

Innerhalb der nächsten Tage konnte Lioness wieder laufen. Je weiter sie in den Mittelknochen hineinkamen, desto kälter und felsiger wurde alles. Kaum noch eine Pflanze wuchs zwischen den schroffen Felsen, die wie graue Spieße in den Himmel ragten. King schätzte, sie würden in vier Tagen den Mittelknochen durchquert haben, dann käme das südliche Land. Noch nie war jemand von ihnen dort gewesen, also wusste keiner, was sie erwartete. Nur eine Sicherheit wies ihnen den Weg. Nach dem Stand der Sonne und der Sterne konnten sie die Himmelsrichtung bestimmen.

Außerdem lag das Schloß von Lee im Süden, in der Stadt Naratros. Die Rebellenarmeen würden sich auf den Ebenen von Älgiswar versammeln, um schließlich anzugreifen. Doch bis dahin müssten alle Rebellen auf das Können der fünf Teens hoffen. Wahrscheinlich bereiteten sich die Rebellen grade auf die große Schlacht vor. Schwerter und andere Waffen wurden schon seit über drei Monaten gefertigt.

Nur noch eine Tagesreise trennte sie von dem südlichen Land. Diesmal hatten sie keinerlei trockenes Gras oder Äste für ein Feuer zur Hand. Das Plateu auf dem sie sich befanden war total kahl. Eng an eine Felswand gepresst versuchten die fünf zu schlafen. Doch der Wind pfeifte erbarmungslos und war zudem noch eiskalt. Der Sturm, der sie schon seit ein paar Tagen verfolgte, war nun gekommen. Weiße Blitze erhellten die Nacht und je nach dem wie weit sie weg waren, erklang der Donner nach ein paar Sekunden Stille. Regen prasselte hart und die einzelnen Tropfen zersprangen wie Glas, als sie auf den steinigen Boden trafen. Alles war dunkel, man konnte kaum etwas erkennen. Nur die Blitze spendeten für Bruchteile einer Sekunde Licht.

Axel, Lioness, King, Shark und Hawk wurden trotz des Felsvorsprungs unter dem sie sich verkrochen hatten, nass. Der Wind blies den Regen in alle Richtungen. Ihre Kleidung war schon vollkommen feucht und klebte an der Haut. Axel spürte, wie ihm eiskalte Regentropfen das Gesicht hinunterliefen. Ihm war kalt, er fror und seine Kleider waren nass und schwer. Zwischen zwei Blitzen schniefte er, weil die Kälte seine Nase zum Laufen brachte. Seinen Freunden erging es nicht anders, auch sie schnieften, versuchten sich zu wärmen und saßen stumm da.

Jedes Mal, wenn ein Blitz die Nacht zum Tage machte, erschien es so, als würden die Felsen und Klippen ihr wahres Gesicht zeigen. Das helle Licht warf unheimliche Schattierungen auf die Felsen. Dadurch kam das wahre Gesicht des Mittelknochens zum Vorschein: Tod und Gefahr. Durch die steilen Hänge und den unebenen Boden konnte man schnell ausrutschen, abstürzen und in seinen sicheren Tod fallen. Nicht wenige Wanderer waren in diesen Bergen zu Tode gekommen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Das Schloß von Naratros stand ruhig und dennoch bedrohlich auf dem gleichnamigen Burghügel. Die Wälle schienen im finsteren Licht der Nacht fast schwarz. Noch nie war dieses mächtige Gebäude eingenommen worden. Die Wälle waren extra stark und an ihren Spitzen waren Zacken angebracht, die Eindringlinge warnen und fernhalten sollten. Das Hauptgebäude hatte zwar bunte Fenster, doch diese wurden durch den dunklen Himmel ziemlich düster. Ein schweres Eichentor mit schwarz schimmernden Eisenangeln verschloß den Eingang in die Burg. Einen sonst üblichen Burggraben gab es nicht. Gelegentlich ging eine Wache über den Wall, um nach Feinden Ausschau zu halten. Doch diese Nacht blieb erstaunlich ruhig.

"Du denkst also, die Rebellen planen einen Aufstand? Wie kannst du dir so sicher sein?" König Lee erhob sich von seinem zackigen Thron, der wie ein düsteres Dornengebüsch in der Thronhalle wirkte. Vor ihm auf dem Boden kniete sein engster Berater, Lord Paine. Dieser war nicht nur Lord, sondern auch oberster Befehlshaber aller Truppen des Reiches. Narben zierten sein grimmiges und kantiges Gesicht, Narben, die nie heilen würden. Ein Mann namens Sebastian Manning hatte sie ihm einst zugefügt, als Paine versuchte, dem Dorf die Steuern auszuquetschen. Dieser Narr hatte sich gewehrt, und was hat es ihm gebracht? Den Tod. Einen einzigen Sohn hatte er alleine zurückgelassen, doch das Kind wurde nie gefunden.

"Ja, mein König. Überall aus dem Norden gehen Nachrichten ein, die Soldatentruppen wären einer Gruppe von Jugendlichen begegnet, die immer weiter nach Süden wandert. Vermutlich gehören sie zu den Rebellen und haben den Auftrag, die Truppen zu mobilisieren." Lee sah ihn ungnädig an. Sein blondes leicht gelocktes Haar fiel ihm auf sein verfinstertes Gesicht.

"Nun, dann halt sie auf. Du bist der oberste Befehlshaber meiner Truppen, du wirst wohl fünf Kinder aufhalten können." Paine sah auf. "Mylord, es ist nicht so einfach. Überall im Land haben die Rebellen ihre Verstecke und dort können die fünf für einige Zeit untertauchen. Aber ich werde alles tun, um sie gefangen zu nehmen. Wir wissen sogar, wie sie Aussehen. Suchbriefe hängen in allen Städten aus."

"Gut, du kannst gehen!" Paine verbeugte sich und verschwand aus dem Thronsaal. Böse lächelnd blickte er auf seine Hand, die für kurze Zeit grün aufflammte. "Ich werde diesen Rebellenkindern schon zeigen, was Schmerzen sind!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Der nächste Morgen begann sonnig. Die Strahlen der Sonne weckten die fünf auf. Lioness war die erste, die aufwachte. Sie öffnete die Augen und sah sich müde um. Sie lag auf dem Rücken, statt dem Himmel sah sie die Unterseite des Felsvorsprungs über ihnen. Ihr Kopf lag auf etwas weichem, fast wie ein Kissen. Mit einer Bewegung fuhr sie hoch. Sie hatte auf Axel´s Schoß gelegen. Er saß da, mit dem Rücken an die Felswand gelehnt, und schlief. Lioness lächelte. Immer, wenn er schlief, schnitt er Grimassen. Doch dieses Mal war sein Gesicht ohne Regung. Nur sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich beim Atmen.

Als Axel aufwachte sah er in Lioness Gesicht. Sie hatte ihn sanft wachgerüttelt. Er bewegte sich ein bisschen und sofort kroch die Kälte in ihm hoch. Seine Kleider waren immer noch nass und eiskalt. Die kalten Leinensachen klebten an seiner Haut. "Oh Mann, das war ja eine Nacht. Ich hab kaum geschlafen!", murmelte er und stand auf. Dabei stieß er mit dem Kopf gegen den Felsvorsprung. Leicht gereizt rieb er sich den Hinterkopf und suchte nach einer Wunde, doch er fand nichts. Lioness verkniff sich ein Lachen und stand ebenfalls auf.

Axel weckte King, dann Hawk und schließlich Shark. Ohne etwas zu essen gingen sie weiter.

Shark flüsterte King etwas zu. Dieser musste so lachen, dass er sich fast an seiner Zunge verschluckte. Axel drehte sich um. Er ging mit Lioness vor King, Hawk und Shark. "Was ist so witzig?", fragte er verwirrt und sah den nach Luft ringenden King an. Der schüttelte nur knapp den Kopf und Shark klopfte ihm auf den Rücken, damit er wieder Luft bekam. Als King wieder atmen konnte, sah er Hawk kurz an und musste wieder lachen. "Was ist denn jetzt so witzig?", fragte Hawk und blickte ziemlich wütend und verwirrt drein. Was er nicht wusste: Sein Gesicht war vollkommen mit Dreck besudelt, aber das war nur ein Grund, warum King lachte. Der andere war, dass Shark mit etwas Matsch auf Hawk´s helles Hemd geschrieben hatte: Guck in mein Gesicht und stirb!

King ließ sich etwas zurückfallen, um auf die Schrift auf Hawk´s Rücken sehen zu können. Doch keine fünf Minuten vergingen und er musste wieder lachen. Dabei lief sein Kopf blau, dann wieder rot an, weil er vor Lachen fast erstickte. Hawk war über den ganzen weg verwirrt, und King hatte noch einen Grund zu Lachen.


	11. Chapter 11

**11. Kapitel**

Am Nachmittag erreichten sie endlich das Ende des Mittelknochens. Im Südosten lag die Stadt Naratros. Im Süden, also direkt vor den fünf Freunden, war ihr Ziel. Natürlich nicht in Sichtweite, sondern noch mehr als zwei Monate und drei Wochen von ihnen entfernt. Bei der Stadt Reustra lag das größte Rebellenversteck überhaupt. Es war auch das einzige im Süden. Deshalb war nur ein einziger Brief erforderlich, alle Truppen im Norden wussten bescheid. In knapp acht Monaten würde die größte Schlacht um das Land beginnen. Zwar hatte es schon oft kleinere Kämpfe zwischen Rebellen und Soldaten gegeben, doch dieses Mal würden alle Männer der Rebellen dabei sein und für ihre Freiheit sterben.

"Hawk, siehst du ein Lager von Soldaten?" Axel sah seinen Freund an und musste kichern. Shark hatte ihm alles erzählt und nun ließ ihn der bloße Anblick von Hawk lachen. Grimmig bestieg Hawk einen höher gelegenen Hügel und sah sich um. "Ich sehe ein kleines Lager von fünf Zelten, einem Feuer, etwa vierzehn Mann und zehn Pferden. Zufrieden?" Axel nickte und konnte sich ein verschmitztes Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Hawk´s Gesichtsausdruck verfinsterte sich und Axel hörte auf.

"Nun, wann könnten wir es erreichen?" Hawk schätzte die Entfernung, "Ich denke, wenn wir heute schnell sind, dann vielleicht morgen früh." "Gut, dann lasst uns aufbrechen!", sagte Axel und ging los. "Noch eine Frage, wieso willst du _zu_ den Soldaten und nicht von ihnen Weg?" Axel drehte sich um und blieb stehen. "Ein Stichwort, mein verdreckter Freund: Pferde." Dann wandte er sich um und schritt voran. Hawk betastete erschrocken sein Gesicht und wischte sich eilig den Schmutz von der Haut. Eilig hastete er seinen Freunden hinterher.

Das Grasland vor ihnen wurde von einzelnen kleinen Baumgruppen durchzogen. Es war die zweite Augustwoche. Das Wetter war viel besser als in den Bergen, auch sehr viel wärmer. Vor ein paar Tagen hatten die Freunde noch gefroren, an diesem Tag schwitzten sie extrem. Von einer Baumgruppe zur anderen führte Axel sie, damit die Soldaten aus dem Lager sie nicht entdeckten. Das Gras war an den meisten Stellen bis zu ihren Hüften hoch, sodass sie am nächsten Morgen wahrscheinlich problemlos und unentdeckt zu den Zelten kriechen konnten. Den ganzen Tag schlichen sie schnell, dann wieder langsam durch die Grasebene. Am Abend hatten sie sich dem Lager bis auf hundert Meter genähert.

"Sehr gut. Wir schnappen uns morgen die Pferde, bevor die Sonne aufgeht. Dann steigen die Chancen auf eine erfolgreiche Flucht", erklärte Axel und ließ sich in das Gras neben einer Baumgruppe fallen. King machte mit Absicht kein Feuer, einmal, weil es zu warm war und weil sie sonst gesehen werden würden. Shark setzte sich ebenfalls hin. "Mann, ich hab schon lange keine Gewässer mehr gesehn. Ich würde mal wieder gerne schwimmen, meine Haut trocknet aus wie die eines Fisches!", grinste er und sah sich die langsam verschwindende Sonne an. "Shark, du bist fast ein Fisch", entgegnete King. Shark zuckte mit den Schultern, legte sich in das Gras und döste.

Ein kleiner Schmetterling flog an Axel vorbei. Die ganze Wiese war voll von diesen Insekten, die nun eifrig Nektar sammelten. Langsam stand er auf und ging in den kleinen Wald. "Ich beobachte das Lager und sage euch bescheid, wenn sich jemand nähert." Dann verschwand er zwischen den Bäumen und Sträuchern. Am anderen Ende des kleinen Waldes setzte er sich auf das trockene und weiche Moos und sah auf das Lager. Dahinter verschwand grade die Sonne am Horizont und färbte die Wolken und den Himmel rot und orange, teilweise gelb. Axel verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf und lehnte sich an einen Baum. Hinter ihm raschelte etwas im Busch und er drehte sich um. Unwillkürlich griff er nach seinem Schwertknauf. Jede Faser in seinem Körper war angespannt. Als er Lioness erkannte, entspannte er sich wieder und ließ sein Schwert los.

"´Tschuldigung", murmelte sie und setzte sich neben ihn. "Aber die Jungs sind alle so ein bisschen..." "Anders?", ergänzte Axel. Lioness nickte. "Ja, anders." Axel lachte kurz auf. "Warum kommst du dann zu mir?"

"Du bist nicht anders. Du bist...normal." Lioness sah auf die untergehende Sonne.

"Normal? Ich glaube deine Ansichten von normal und anders sind etwas durcheinander", sagte er und beobachtete das Lager der Soldaten. Dieses Mal war er nicht errötet, doch sein Herz schlug wie wild, fast so, als würden hundert Pferde ein Rennen veranstalten.

Lioness sah ihn fragend an.

"Nun, ich glaube, es ist nicht gerade normal, wenn man als kleines Kind seine Eltern verliert, dann ein paar Jahre bei einer Greisin aufwächst, die schließlich auch stirbt, um über zehn Jahre lang eine alte fernöstliche Kampfkunst zu erlernen. Und schließlich landet man bei den Rebellen, wird auserwählt einen streng geheimen Brief zu überbringen und muss dann auch noch quer durch das Land reisen, gleichzeitig muss man darauf achten, sich nicht von seinen Freunden zu distanzieren, sonst hat man niemanden auf den man zählen kann. Trotzdem ist das schwer mit einer solch großen Bürde. Als normal bezeichne ich das nicht!"

"Na gut. Dann sind die Jungs halt normal und du bist...trotzdem nicht anders. Du...bist vielseitig, das sind die anderen nicht. Du hast Führungstalent, Disziplin, bist ein guter Kämpfer mit und ohne Schwert, bist mutig, hast einen guten Sinn für Humor und kannst Menschen perfekt einschätzen. Eric hast du ja auch quasi sofort als Verräter erkannt."

Bei diesem Namen versetzte es Axel einen Stich. Das Kapitel mit Eric hatte er schon seit Wochen als abgehakt betrachtet. Jetzt wollte er keine alten Wunden aufreißen. Nicht nur Lioness´ Wunden, sondern auch seine eigenen waren mittlerweile verheilt und hatten Eric vergessen.

"Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ich so bin", sagte er leise. Nur die Sache mit dem Mut stimmte nicht so ganz. Wenn er mit Lioness zusammen war, verließ ihn jeglicher Mut, ihr zu sagen, dass er sie liebte. Er hatte Angst, sie für immer zu verlieren, wenn sie ihn abweisen würde.

"Ich glaube fast, du kennst keine Angst. Du kannst in schwierigen Situationen ruhig bleiben und du scheust vor keinem Kampf zurück. Noch nie bin ich einem Menschen begegnet, der so ist wie du. Noch nie. Solche Angeber wie Hawk, lockere Typen wie Shark und herzensgute Seelen wie King sind mir schon oft über den Weg gelaufen. Aber keiner war nur annähernd so wie du", gab sie leise zu und mied seinen Blick. Stattdessen schaute sie immer noch auf den Sonnenuntergang.

"Glaub mir, Angst kenne ich besser als jeder andere", sagte Axel halb zu Lioness, halb zu sich selbst. Traurig starrte er auf den moosbewachsenen Boden.

"Was hast du?", fragte Lioness und sah ihn besorgt an. "Angst", entgegnete er ihr kurz. "Angst?" Lioness blickte fragend in sein Gesicht. Axel nickte nur. Nach einer Pause erklärte er es ihr.

"Ich habe Angst, Lioness. Angst, meine Freunde zu verlieren, wenn ich kämpfe. Ich fürchte mich vor der großen Schlacht. Bitte, tu mir einen Gefallen und..." Er schwieg.

"Welchen Gefallen?", sie fragte erneut. Er schüttelte nur stumm seinen Kopf und starrte auf das Lager. "Vergiss es", flüsterte er.

Lioness stand auf. Sie wusste, dass er allein sein wollte. "Dann...Gute Nacht", sagte sie mit einer leisen Stimme und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Dann verschwand sie im Wäldchen.

Axel war rot geworden. Wie das Meer bei einem Sturm rauschte das Blut in seinem Kopf und sein Kribbeln verbreitete sich angenehm überall in seinem Körper. Glücklich lehnte er sich an einen Baum und betrachtete das Lager. Eines der Pferde dort hatte er sich bereits ausgesucht. "Leonryr", murmelte er zu sich selbst und sah auf den fuchsroten Hengst, der bei den Pferden mit an einen Baumstamm gebunden war.

Die ganze Nacht blieb Axel dort und beobachtete das Lager. Erst eine Stunde vor Sonnenaufgang stand er auf und ging zurück zu ihrem Lagerplatz. Er weckte seine Freunde. "Es ist soweit", flüsterte er in die Stille der Nacht hinein. Jeder nickte und folgte ihm. Die ganze Nacht hatte er die Umgebung nach einem geeignetem Weg abgesucht und diesen gefunden. Das Gras stand in der Nähe der Pferde sehr hoch, sodass sie sich heranschleichen konnten. Axel band die Zügel von Leonryr los und führte das Pferd leise von den anderen fort. Nachdem sich jeder ein Pferd genommen hatte, stiegen sie auf. Doch bevor sie losritten schoss Hawk noch einen Brandpfeil auf eines der Zelte, sodass die Männer erst einmal beschäftigt waren.

Dann preschten die Pferde los und galoppierten durch das hohe Gras. Im Osten deutete sich bereits der Sonnenaufgang an. Der Nachtwind wehte lau und warm, er fegte durch das Gras und zog an den Kleidern der fünf Freunde. Axel sah zu Lioness hinüber, die neben ihm ritt. Der Wind ließ ihr Haar tanzen und die frühe Morgensonne warf ihr rotes Licht auf sie, sodass ihr Haar glänzte. Ihr beiges Leinenkleid flatterte mit der lauen Brise. Ihre Bewegungen passten sich perfekt denen des Pferdes an, es erschien als seien Reiter und Pferd ein und das selbe Wesen. Sie sah ihn an, denn sie fühlte sich beobachtet. Als sie bemerkte, dass Axel schnell den Blick von ihr abwandte, lächelte sie.

"Leute, ich habe Hunger", meinte Shark nach Mittag. Axel seufzte. Seit sie in den Bergen gewesen waren hatten sie nichts vernünftiges oder sättigendes gegessen. "Shark, wir haben alle Hunger." Damit war das Thema beendet. Shark hatte dem nichts mehr entgegenzusetzen. Bis zum Nachmittag ritten sie schweigend durch das Grasland. Dann schrie Shark plötzlich auf, "Hey, das ist ein See, oder?!" "Wo?" Shark stöhnte. "Na, da drüben, bei den Bäumen da!" Hawk stellte sich in seinem Sattel auf und sah hinüber. "Shark hat Recht! Ein See! Ich geb es ja nicht gerne zu, aber manchmal bist du wirklich nützlich!", sagte Hawk und lächelte sarkastisch. Das brachte ihm einen unfreundlichen Kommentar von Shark ein.

"Hört mal auf zu streiten, ihr Zicken!", schaltete sich King ein,"Lasst uns zu dem See reiten. Vielleicht gibt es dort ja Fische und wir könnten mal wieder richtig essen!" Begeistert und mit guter Zuversicht trieben sie ihre Pferde an und erreichten den See nach zehn Minuten. Ihre Pferde banden sie an einen Baum nahe am Wasser, sodass die Tiere trinken konnten. Auch die fünf Teens füllten ihre Trinkschläuche auf und tranken danach selbst. Shark erkundete das Ufer. Nur etwa dreißig Meter von ihnen entfernt stand ein großer Felsen.

"Lasst uns da hin gehen, dort gibt es bestimmt Fische!", schlug Shark vor und schnappte sich sein Pferd. Die anderen folgten ihm. Nachdem sie ihre Pferde festgebunden hatten, kletterte Shark auf den Felsen, der ungefähr drei Meter in das Wasser hineinragte. Er stellte sich an den äußersten Rand und sah in das dunkle Wasser hinab. Axel sah sich um. Der See war von Bäumen umgeben, die ihnen Sichtschutz sicherten. Der See war nicht sehr groß, aber sein Wasser glänzte in der Nachmittagssonne. Der Wind kräuselte die Wasseroberfläche.

Hawk trat neben Shark und sah ebenfalls in das Wasser. Dann schubste er Shark plötzlich in das Wasser. Als Shark wieder auftauchte, lächelte Hawk schadenfroh. "Na warte, du!" Shark tauchte unter und schwamm auf das Ufer zu. Eilig legte Hawk seinen Bogen ab, da er fürchtete, dieser könnte nass werden. Shark jagte Hawk am Ufer entlang, bis er ihn schließlich auch in das seichte Wasser schubsen konnte. "Ich kann nicht schwimmen!", japste Hawk und strampelte wie wild, bis er merkte, dass er stehen konnte. Shark lachte ihn aus und ging zu seinen Freunden herüber.

"King, du kannst schon mal ein Feuer machen, denn in weniger als einer halben Stunde haben wir ein paar Fische. Ich hab welche im Wasser gesehen. Richtige Riesen!" Shark lächelte stolz und spazierte locker zu dem Felsen, zog eine Schnur aus seiner Tasche und blickte seine Freunde fragend an,"Ihr habt nicht zufällig etwas Brot oder einen Wurm da, Leute?" Axel stocherte mit seinem Dolch im weichen Boden herum, bis er einen kleinen Regenwurm hatte. "Hier, der muss reichen", sagte er und reichte Shark das kleine Tierchen.

Dann setzte er sich an das Ufer und half King gelegentlich mit dem Feuer. Bereits zehn Minuten später hatte Shark einen kleinen Fisch gefangen und benutzte diesen als Köder für größere Barsche. Nach einer halben Stunde hatte er bereits drei Barsche, zwei Saiblinge und einen Hecht gefangen. Den Hecht warf er wieder zurück, weil er noch zu klein war. Die restlichen Fische gab er King, der sie auf Stöcken aufspießte und über dem Feuer aufhang. "So, endlich mal wieder was richtiges zu Essen!", freute er sich und passte auf die Fische auf.

Shark wanderte zu dem Felsen herüber und machte einen Kopfsprung in das tiefe Wasser dort. Erfreut, endlich wieder schwimmen zu können, kraulte er durch das Wasser, tauchte manchmal unter oder trieb an der Oberfläche. Lioness legte ihren Ledergürtel mit dem Schwert ab. "Was hast du vor?", fragte Axel verwirrt. Mit einer einzigen schnellen Bewegung löste Lioness Axel´s Waffengurt und nahm ihn bei der Hand. "Wart´s ab!", sagte sie lächelnd und zog ihn mit sich zu dem Felsen. Oben angekommen sah sie in das dunkele Wasser hinab. Axel wurde leicht blass. "Du willst doch nicht...? Lioness, ich kann nicht sehr gut schwimmen!" Lioness zuckte mit den Schultern, "Dann lernst du es eben!"

Mit diesen Worten schnappte sie seine Hand und zog ihn mit in die Tiefe. Das Wasser spritzte zu allen Seiten, als die beiden eintauchten. Strampelnd hielt sich Axel an der Oberfläche, doch schon nach wenigen Augenblicken hatte er gelernt, sich sicher im Wasser zu bewegen. Shark kam zu den beiden hinüber und tauchte Axel´s Kopf kurz unter Wasser. Nach Luft schnappend rächte sich dieser, indem er Shark ebenfalls untertauchte. Lachend versuchten sich die drei gegenseitig unter Wasser zu drücken.

Dann tauchte Lioness unter. Luftblasen blubberten an der Stelle, wo sie untergetaucht war. Doch auch nach einer Minute tauchte sie nicht auf. Shark und Axel hörten auf zu lachen und sahen sich um. Lioness war nirgends zu entdecken. Angst stieg in Axel auf. War sie untergegangen? Plötzlich zog etwas an seinen Beinen und er tauchte unter. Das kühle Wasser war trüb und er konnte nicht viel sehen. Nur einen hellbraunen Streifen, der aus seinem Blick flüchtete. Er drehte sich um und sah eine Gestalt wegschwimmen. Nachdem er aufgetaucht war, kam auch Lioness lachend wieder hoch. "Das ist nicht witzig, ich dachte du wärst ertrunken!" "Komm schon, das war doch nur ein Spaß!", verteidigte sie sich und sah ihn mit ihren großen grünen Augen and. Daraufhin lächelte er kurz und das gegenseitige Unterwasserdrücken ging weiter.

King winkte sie an das Ufer. Das Wasser hing in ihren Kleidern und machten sie schwer. Nach einiger Zeit am Feuer wurden sie aber wieder trocken. Die Fische waren köstlich zubereitet und jeder wurde satt. Nach Wochen von Brot und Käse war Fisch eine willkommene Abwechslung.

Es wurde schon dunkel. Die Sonne warf ihr rotes Licht auf das glänzende Wasser. Die Wipfel der Bäume schimmerten im orangenen Licht und einige Vögel flogen durch die Baumkronen. "Wie lange werden wir noch reisen?", fragte King und lehnte sich an einen der kleineren Bäume am Ufer. "Ich schätze mal...so ungefähr zwei Monate und zweieinhalb Wochen. Zu Pferd sind wir schneller", entgegnete Axel, der im Schneidersitz am Feuer saß. "Ich hoffe nur, dass die Soldaten die einzigen sind, die uns begegnen werden", warf Lioness ein. "Wie meinst du das, dude?" Shark war sichtlich verwirrt.

"Naja, der König soll ziemlich mächtig sein und sogar über schwarze Magie verfügen. Angeblich besitzt er sogar Zauberwesen, wie schwarze Monddrachen oder Trolle. Ich hoffe das sind alles nur Märchen", erklärte sie und sah jedem ins Gesicht.

"Monddrachen? Trolle? Wovon träumst du nachts?", scherzte Hawk. Er glaubte ihren Geschichten nicht, er fand, sie seien nur Ausreden und Warnungen, damit die Bewohner des Landes dem Schloß in Naratros nicht zu nahe kamen. Lioness funkelte ihn wütend an.

"Noch nie von den Monddrachen gehört? Es sollen schwarze Wesen sein, die sich der dunklen Magie fügen und dem Meister in ihr gehorchen. Damit hätte Lee einen entscheidenen Vorteil gegen unsere Armeen. Doch nicht nur Zauberwesen sollen in seiner Armee sein. Auch seine Truppen hat er angeblich mit schwarzer Magie belegt, sodass sie stärker, größer und schneller sind. Wenn das wahr ist, dann können wir einpacken."

"Ich hoffe wirklich, es sind nur Märchen, um den Leuten Angst zu machen. Trotzdem glaube ich, es gibt irgendwo hier in diesem Land, irgendwo tief in den Wäldern Magie. Diese uralten Orte strahlen eine Energie aus, man kann es spüren. Erinnert ihr euch an den Wald vor dem Mittelknochen? Der war auch sehr alt, und voller Magie." Axel beendete seinen Satz, in der Hoffnung, nicht weiter darüber reden zu müssen. Insgeheim hoffte er, Lee würde nur ein normaler Mensch sein. Axel sah auf den See, der in der Nacht leicht glitzerte und seine schwarzen Wellen an das Ufer warf. Die Flammen des Feuers erstreckten sich in die Höhe und verzehrten gierig das frische Holz. Kleine Funken wurden von der heißen Luft mit nach oben getragen und tanzten zwischen den Rauchparitkeln.


	12. Chapter 12

**12. Kapitel**

In den nächsten Wochen ritten sie einfach in Richtung Süden. Das Grasland war von einzelnen Wäldchen und Baumgruppen durchwachsen. Sie trafen auf keine Soldaten, nicht einmal auf irgendwelche Dörfer oder Städte. Es war ein einfaches unbewohntes Grasland. Sie hatten nur noch einen Monat und zwei Wochen zu reiten. Es war Mitte September, die Bäume färbten sich langsam gelb, rot und braun. Der Wind wurde kühler und der Himmel immer öfter bewölkter. Jeden Tag sah es nach Regen aus und die Sonne ließ sich kaum blicken.

Wenn es dann doch für einige Stunden regnete, stellten sich die fünf unter ein paar Bäume und warteten auf das Ende des Regengusses. Aber manchmal ritten sie auch einfach weiter, sodass ihre Kleider schwer und nass wurden. Jeder Atemstoß hinterließ eine kleine Wolke aus Dampf in der Luft, die aber schnell im Winde verwehte. Die Kälte kroch ihnen in den Körper und lähmte sie regelrecht. Nur mit Mühe ließen sich die Hände und Finger bewegen, ihre Füße spürten sie erst gar nicht. Doch nach dem Regen wurde es langsam wieder wärmer.

An einem Tag entdeckten sie das erste Dorf in dem ganzen Süden überhaupt. Glücklich, endlich ein paar Decken kaufen zu können, stiegen sie ab und banden ihre Pferde abseits des Dorfes an einen Baum. "Wir müssen vorsichtig sein. Wenn euch jemand erkennt, dann bleibt ruhig und versucht durch Umwege wieder hier zu den Pferden zu kommen, aber erst, wenn ihr sicher seid, dass euch niemand folgt!", schärfte Axel jedem einzeln ein. Sie konnten nicht riskieren, durch unüberlegtes Handeln in Gefahr zu kommen.

In dem Dorf war alles ruhig. Die Bewohner verkauften den fünf Freunden alles, was sie verlangten. Dabei waren sie nett und freundlich und machten sogar einige Witze. Die fünf Teens hatten sich getrennt, um schneller wieder verschwinden zu können. Axel hatte gerade eine Decke gekauft, als er Hufe donnern hörte. Fünfzehn Reiter kamen in das Dorf geritten und hielten auf dem Marktplatz. Sie trugen das Wappen des Königs Lee. Schnell versteckte sich Axel hinter einer Hausecke, während die Dorfbewohner sich um die Reiter scharten.

Lioness kam auf den Marktplatz und winkte Axel zu. Dann näherte sie sich ihm. Hastig hielt er ihr die Hand vor den Mund, bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, und drückte sie neben sich eng an die Hauswand. Er bedeutete ihr, leise zu sein und sie nickte. Er wandte sich von ihr ab und beobachtete das Geschehen auf dem Marktplatz.

Einer der Reiter war anders gekleidet. Er trug zwar auch rote Kleider mit dem königlichen Wappen, hatte aber feinere Gewänder an. Er schien ein Mann von hohem Stand zu sein. Sein Gesicht wurde von einer Kapuze bedeckt. Gebannt lauschte Axel, was passierte. "Ihr habt eure Steuern nicht bezahlt! Entweder tut ihr dies jetzt, oder ihr werdet alle sterben." Die Stimme des Kapuzen-Mannes war rau und kratzig. Irgendwoher kannte Axel sie. Aber woher?

Ein Mann trat aus der Gruppe von Dorfbewohnern hervor und baute sich vor dem Pferd des Mannes mit der Kapuze auf. "Wir können und werden nicht zahlen! Viel zu lange schon müssen wir mehr bezahlen als wir können. Nun ist Schluß, wir wollen nicht mehr!" Jubeln unterstützte den jungen Mann. Doch der Kapuzen-Typ lachte nur. Er lachte kratzig und lange. Dann winkte er seinen Männern zu, die sich um den Marktplatz verteilten und die Bewohner einkesselten.

"Wenn ihr nicht wollt, dann müsst ihr sterben", sagte der Mann und nahm seine Kapuze endlich ab. Axel wurde blass und ihm stockte der Atem. Es war der gleiche Mann, der vor knapp zehn Jahren das Dorf seines Vaters hatte abbrennen lassen. Dabei hatte er auch eigenhändig Axel´s Vater getötet. Nun kochte Axel vor Wut. Heiße Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen, als er den feigen Mörder seines Vaters erblickte. Ohne nachzudenken stürmte er auf den Marktplatz und baute sich vor dem Mann auf. Sein Name rief nur Schmerz und Trauer in seinen Erinnerungen: Paine.

"So, was willst du kleiner Bauernjunge?", spottete Paine und spuckte vor Axel auf den Boden. "Rache", sagte Axel knapp. Paine lachte schäbig und sah verspottend auf Axel herab. "Rache? Wofür? Verschwinde, kleiner, sonst muss ich ernst werden."

"Ich meine das hier todernst", erwiederte Axel wütend und konnt sich nur mit Mühe davon abhalten, den Mann auf der Stelle niederzustechen. "Du Feigling hast meinen Vater ermordet und sollst jetzt dafür büßen!", ergänzte er und spürte, wie sein Gesicht heiß wurde. Der ungehaltene Hass in ihm war stark, doch er hielt sich zurück. Denn Jo-Lan durfte niemals nur aus reinem Hass ausgeführt werden. Ansonsten würde man nicht wissen, was man tut und man würde die Kontrolle über sich verlieren.

"Wen denn? Du ahnst gar nicht, wie viele Männer ich schon getötet habe. Und du bist der nächste, wenn du mich weiter so reizt!"

"Das weißt du ganz genau. Soll ich dir auf die Sprünge helfen? Sein Name war Sebastian Manning, wenn du es wissen willst!" Axel merkte gar nicht, wie höhnisch und hasserfüllt zugleich seine Stimme war. Auch das Zittern in ihr konnte er kaum verstecken.

Paine´s Augen verengten sich zu schlitzen. "Ah, jetzt sehe ich auch die Ähnlichkeit. Nun, du wirst bestimmt einmal so wie dein Vater enden: Tot, nämlich. Dieser Narr hat es gewagt, sich mir zu wiedersetzen und hat dafür bezahlt. Die Narben die er mir zugefügt hat, werden nie verheilen. Tja, ihm kann ich ja für sein Geschenk nicht mehr danken, deshalb danke ich jetzt dir!"

Er schnappte mit seiner rechten Hand nach Axel´s Kopf. Der reagierte zu langsam und Paine erwischte ihn. Ein grünes Licht umgab Paine´s Hand. Axel spürte einen riesigen Schmerz in seinem Kopf, wie tausend Nadeln gleichzeitig stach es auf ihn ein. Der Schmerz ließ ihn ohnmächtig werden und bald wurde es um ihn herum schwarz.

Lioness hatte das Geschehen beobachtet und rannte nun los, um Axel zu helfen. Er schrie und versuchte, sich aus der Umklammerung zu befreien, aber Paine war zu stark. Lioness nutzte den Überraschungsmoment und kickte Paine zu Boden. Dann erspähte sie ihre Freunde und rief sie zu sich. Während die anderen mit Paine und seinen Männern kämpften, half sie Axel. Auch die Dorfbewohner kämpften jetzt, sie waren in der Überzahl und deutlich stärker. In dieser Zeit war Paine beschäftigt und die fünf Freunde konnten fliehen. Shark und King trugen Axel aus dem Dorf, zurück zu den Pferden.

Ein paar Stunden später wachte Axel auf. Er wusste erst nicht, wo er war, bis er sich umsah. Er war wieder bei den Pferden, außerhalb des Dorfes. Sein Kopf schmerzte unheimlich, noch nie zuvor hatte er solche Schmerzen verspürt. Lioness kniete sich neben ihn und gab ihm etwas zu trinken. "Was ist passiert?", fragte er matt und benommen. "Nun, kurz nachdem du ohnmächtig wurdest, haben wir dir geholfen. Die Dorfbewohner haben sich gewehrt und wir konnten unbemerkt fliehen. Ich habe den Mann vor ein paar Stunden wieder wegreiten sehen, die Dorfbewohner haben gewonnen. Woher kanntest du ihn? Und wer war das?", fragte Lioness neugierig. Die anderen hörten auch gespannt zu.

"Er...er ist der Mörder meines Vaters. Ich habe ihn erst erkannt, nachdem er die Kapuze abnahm", antwortete Axel leise. "Aber noch nie habe ich gesehen, dass er dieses grüne Licht benutzt. Das hat höllisch gebrannt und gestochen, der Schmerz war so groß, dass alles um mich herum schwarz wurde."

"Ich...also...vergiss es!", sagte Lioness etwas später und stand auf. "Ich denke wir müssen weiter", meldete sich King. "Jepp, denk ich auch", ergänzte Shark und setzte sich in den Sattel. Dann ritten sie weiter. Die ersten Stunden vergingen in voller Stille. Nur die Hufe der Pferde machten Geräusche und der Wind wehte sanft durch die Landschaft. Dann machten sie eine kurze Pause, um zu trinken. Kurz bevor Axel wieder auf sein Pferd stieg, ging Lioness sehr dicht an ihm vorbei und steckte ihm unbemerkt einen Zettel in seine Hosentasche. Dann stieg sie auch auf ihr Pferd und sie ritten weiter.

Als es endlich Abend war, hatten sie schon eine beachtliche Strecke zurückgelegt. Sie schlugen ihr Lager bei einer kleinen Baumgruppe auf, in der Nähe einer Quelle. King machte ein kleines Feuer, denn die Nächte wurden immer kälter und vor allen Dingen feuchter. Nach einem kurzen Essen stand Lioness auf und ging in den Wald. Sie sagte, sie brauchte etwas Ruhe zum Nachdenken. Nur eine Viertelstunde später folgte Axel ihr.

"Ist euch schon einmal aufgefallen, Leute, wie oft die beiden eigentlich zusammen sind?", fragte Shark, kurz nachdem Axel gegangen war. Hawk nickte nur und King zwinkerte Shark zu. Daraufhin musste Shark lächeln. "Das denke ich auch. Glaubst du, er macht ihr irgendwann den Hof?" King zuckte mit den Schultern. "Keine Ahnung, du weißt ja selbst, wie schüchtern er ist. Wir können eigentlich zur warten." Shark nickte zustimmend.

"Du...wolltest mit mir reden?", sagte Axel und trat näher zu Lioness, die sich an einen Baum gelehnt und hingesetzt hatte. Sie nickte stumm und wartete, bis er sich neben sie gesetzt hatte. "Und, worum geht es?" "Um Magie. Das grüne Licht, das Paine benutzt hat, war Zauberei. Eine mächtige und uralte Kraft, die man durch jahrelange Übung und Konzentration hervorrufen kann. Magie kann gut und böse sein. Nicht jeder kann sie benutzen, manchmal eben nur die, die es von einem Zaubermeister, einem Hexer oder Hexe gelernt haben."

"Das ist alles?", bohrte er weiter. "Nein, ich wollte dich noch warnen. Magie ist eine erstaunliche Macht, in den falschen Händen kann sie sogar andere problemlos töten." Sie machte eine Pause und versuchte, ihn nicht anzusehen, als sie weitersprach,"Bitte, ich möchte nur, dass du weißt, was dich erwartet, wenn du kämpfst...Also,...pass bitte gut auf dich auf." Den letzten Teil des Satzes war mehr ein Flüstern als eine Bitte.

Axel nickte nur und spürte, wie sein Gesicht heiß wurde. War Lioness wirklich besorgt um ihn? Vielleicht sah sie in ihm ja mehr als nur einen Freund...so hoffte Axel zumindest.

"Lioness? Was ist?" Er sah ihren Gesichtsausdruck. Sie schien betrübt und nicht sehr froh. "Nichts", sagte sie knapp und stand auf. Allein ließ sie ihn zurück.


	13. Chapter 13

**13. Kapitel**

Den ganzen nächsten Tag verbrachten sie auf den Pferden. Aus Angst, Paine und seine Männer könnten sie verfolgen, ritten sie ohne Pause durch. Nur noch einen Monat und fast sechs Tage mussten sie bewältigen. Über das Rebellenversteck wussten sie nur, dass dort um die 13.000 Rebellen lebten. Eine gigantische Zahl, doch im Gegensatz zu den königlichen Truppen, war das nicht sehr viel. Es gingen die Gerüchte um, die königliche Armee habe ungefähr 60.000 Männer. Sogar mit den Rebellen aus dem Norden waren sie nicht genug und die Chancen auf einen Sieg standen sehr schlecht. Doch entweder starben sie sowieso, weil die Häscher des Königs ihnen dicht auf den Versen waren, oder sie starben bei dem Versuch, frei zu werden. Und nur aus diesem Grund bäumten sich die Rebellen noch einmal auf, zur größten Schlacht in der Geschichte des Widerstandes.

Diese Schlacht sollte in etwa sechs Monaten stattfinden, im März, um genau zu sein. Eine Reise vom Norden dauerte fast fünf Monate, die Truppen aus dem Norden waren wahrscheinlich kurz vor dem Aufbruch in Richtung der Ebenen von Älgiswar, dem Ort wo sich die Rebellentruppen vereinigten sollten.

Erschöpft schlugen sie ihr Nachtlager unter einer riesigen Eiche auf. Die Sonne war schon untergegangen und die Sterne strahlten vom kalten Himmel herab. Der Mond stand als dünne Sichel am Himmel. Ein milder Wind wehte durch das kurze Gras und raschelte in den Blättern des Baumes.

"Können wir ein Feuer machen? Mir ist kalt", sagte Hawk,"Und ein solch super aussehendes Gesicht sollte nicht erfrieren!" Selbstgefällig strich er sich das kurze, feuerrote Haar aus dem Gesicht. King verdrehte nur die Augen und blickte Axel fragend an. Dieser nickte, also machte King ein kleines, aber wärmendes Feuer. Axel fühlte sich immer noch so, als hätte man ihm mit einer Axt auf den Kopf geschlagen. Seine Kopfschmerzen wurden mit der Zeit nicht besser, sondern immer schlimmer. Manchmal durchzuckte ihn eine besonders heftige Schmerzenswellen, sodass er verkrampft das Gesicht verzog und sich an den Kopf fasste, in der Hoffnung, der Schmerz würde verschwinden.

Gerade, als er sich an das Feuer setzen wollte, kam ein heftiger Schmerz zurück und stach ihm in den Kopf. Zischend sog er die Luft ein und hielt sich mit beiden Händen den Kopf. Shark legte den Kopf schief und sah ihn an. "Ich glaube, dude, dir geht es nicht besonders gut", bemerkte er. Axel schüttelte den Kopf, der Schmerz war wieder abgeklungen. "Es geht mir gut", versicherte er. Lioness wusste genau, dass er log. Sie schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf und holte ihre Decke von ihrem Pferd. Dann hielt sie plötzlich inne und bückte sich. Sie riss eine kleine Pflanze aus dem Boden und kam zu ihren Freunden zurück.

"Hier", sagte sie und reichte Axel die Pflanze,"Das ist Baldrian. Der hilft gegen den Schmerz." Erstaunt sah er sie an und nahm zögernd die Pflanze entgegen. "Du musst die Blätter gut zerkauen. Die Wirkstoffe hemmen die Schmerzen", erklärte sie und setzte sich.

"Es geht mir gut", beteuerte noch einmal und betrachtete die Pflanze.

"Ich glaub es nicht! Du kannst lügen ohne rot zu werden? Das musst du mir mal beibringen", sagte sie sarkastisch und kühl. Erschrocken blickte er sie an. "Ich bin doch nicht blöd! Glaubst du, ich merke es nicht, dass du Schmerzen hast? Jetzt stell´ dich nicht so an und iss die Pflanze!"

Lioness war sichtlich sauer. "Na gut, aber nur unter einer Bedingung: Du musst mir versprechen, nicht immer gleich so auszurasten", versuchte er sie zu beschwichtigen. Sie nickte. Vorsichtig riss Axel eines der Blätter ab und zerkaute es. Angewiedert spuckte er es wieder aus. "Was ist das?!" Lioness begann zu lachen. Die anderen und vor allem Axel sahen sie verwirrt an.

"Keine Sorge, dass ist Baldrian, wie ich gesagt habe. Nur vielleicht hätte ich erwähnen sollen, dass es bitter schmeckt", lachte sie und kam nur langsam wieder zur Ruhe. "Ja, vielleicht hättest du das tun sollen", sagte Axel langsam. Lioness hörte sofort auf zu lachen. Bevor sie etwas tun konnte, stürzte er sich auf sie und begann, sie durchzukitzeln. Sie lachte und konnte sich kaum wehren, da Axel nicht kitzelig war. Vor Lachen bekam sie keine Luft mehr, und erst nach einiger Zeit hörte Axel auf, Lioness schnappte nach Luft. "Das ist unfair, ich versuche, dir zu helfen und werde durchgekitzelt!", beschwerte sie sich lachend.

Axel zuckte nur mit den Schultern und aß den Baldrian. Zwar verzog er das Gesicht, beschwerte sich aber nicht. "Paine wird dafür bezahlen, dass ich so ein ekelhaftes Zeug essen muss!" Lächelnd legte er sich mit dem Rücken ins Gras und sah in die Sterne. "Keine Sorge, du wirst deine Rache bekommen", versicherte King. "Ich habe gehört, Paine ist oberster Befehlshaber aller Truppen des Königs."

"Na dann...werden wir ihn wohl im nächsten Frühjahr wiedersehen. Aber hoffentlich nicht früher." Axel´s Schmerzen verschwanden nach kurzer Zeit wie von selbst. Bis tief in die Nacht konnte er sich mit den anderen unterhalten, lachen und scherzen, ohne diese schrecklichen Kopfschmerzen. Später, als alle anderen schliefen, wurde er plötzlich wach. Die Schmerzen in seinem Kopf ließen ihn nicht schlafen. Nach einer besonders starken Schmerzwelle setzte er sich hin und starrte in das Feuer.

"Tut es noch weh?", fragte eine Stimme hinter ihm. Es war Lioness, sie saß im Schneidersitz ein Stück hinter ihm. Axel drehte sich um und nickte. "Nun, Baldrian hilft nur für eine sehr kurze Zeit. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich nicht mehr für dich tun kann", sagte sie leise, um die anderen nicht zu wecken. "Schon gut, es hat ja geholfen", erwiederte er ruhig und sah in ihre grünen Augen. Der Schein des Feuers spiegelte sich in ihnen wieder.

"Es tut mir Leid", sagte sie noch leiser. "Warum? Du hast doch gar nichts getan." Lioness sah ihn an. "Nein, ich meine, dass ich dich nicht vor den Nebenwirkungen gewarnt habe." Fragend sah er sie an, "Welche Nebenwirkungen? Wovon?"

"Die Nebenwirkungen von Magie. Was glaubst du, warum du solche Kopfschmerzen hast? Wenn ein solcher Zauber über längere Zeit angewandt wird, kann es passieren, dass er nachwirkt. Je länger man durch diesen Zauber geschädigt wird, desto länger bleiben die Nachwirkungen. In deinem Fall sind das die Kopfschmerzen. Paine war ziemlich lange mit dir in Berührung, du wirst ein paar Tage also noch Schmerzen haben."

Axel stand auf. "Was hast du vor?", fragte sie verwirrt. Lächelnd sah er sie an. Ihr Gesicht wurde von dem Licht des Feuers angestrahlt und in ein sanftes rotes Licht getaucht. Er missachtete das Rauschen in seinem Kopf und das Kribbeln, das ihn schon die ganzen letzten Monate verfolgt hatte. "Trainieren", sagte er kurz und entfernte sich ein paar Meter vom Feuer. Lioness stand ebenfalls auf und ging zu ihm herüber. Sie war neugierig geworden und wollte nun wissen, wie gut er wirklich kämpfen konnte.

Ohne Vorwarnung sprang er sie an und versuchte, ihre Beine wegzukicken. Lioness sprang ohne zu zögern hoch und wich ihm aus. Dann sprang sie auf ihn zu, stützte sich kurz auf seinen Schultern ab, und landete lautlos hinter ihm. Er blockte ihre Attacken und griff dann selber an. Doch auch Lioness blockte oder wich geschickt und mit seidigen Bewegungen aus. Axel konnte seine Kopfschmerzen vergessen und war voll und ganz mit dem Kampf beschäftigt.

Kurz vor Sonnenaufgang hörten sie auf. Müde und erschöpft legte sich Axel in das Gras und schlief kurze Zeit später heftig atmend ein. Sein Atem wurde immer langsamer und ruhiger, sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich in einem gleichmäßigen Rhythmus. Lioness lächelte und deckte ihn zu, damit er nicht fror. Die Nacht war kalt und das Feuer spendete nur wenig Wärme. Bevor sie zu ihrem Schlafplatz ging, gab sie ihm noch einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange. Wenig später schlief auch sie lächelnd ein.

Der nächste Morgen war nebelig und erstaunlich kalt.In ihre Decken eingewickelt ritten sie weiter. Die Sicht reichte nur bis ungefähr fünfzig Meter voraus, ansonsten war alles nebelig weiß. Durch die kleinen Wassertropfen des Nebelschleiers wurden ihre Kleider feucht. Nach einer Stunde war die Sonne immer noch nicht herausgekommen, also blieb der Nebelvorhang.

Leonryr bewegte sich ruhig und gleichmäßig. Im Galopp ritten die fünf Freunde durch den Nebel, die Richtung konnten sie nur erahnen. Axel´s Haar war schon ganz feucht und etwas Wasser tropfte von seinen Haarspitzen. Shark schniefte, weil seine Nase lief. "Weiß jemand, wo wir hinreiten?", fragte er. "Wir sind hier richtig", meinte King. "Und du bist dir da ganz sicher?", erkundigte sich Hawk schließlich. King zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Nein", antwortete er knapp. Diese Aussage verunsicherte jeden einzelnen von ihnen.

"Ich hoffe, die Sonne kommt bald raus, ansonsten irren wir noch den ganzen Tag hier rum", meinte Axel und wischte sich das Wasser aus dem Gesicht.

"In einem Monat und fünf Tagen sind wir da. Vermutlich aber noch eher, weil wir zu Pferd sind. Wenn ich das richtig schätze...noch ungefähr 30 Tage", erklärte King.

"Also doch weniger als ein Monat", sagte Hawk. Shark verdrehte sichtlich die Augen und stöhnte. "Alter! 30 Tage sind ein Monat!"

Lioness lachte leise. Hawk´s Dummheit war manchmal nicht zu übertreffen. Ob er das mit Absicht machte? Lioness verwarf diesen Gedanken wieder. Nein, Hawk stellte sich nicht absichtlich dumm. Zumindest konnte sie das schwer glauben.

King und Shark neckten Hawk von nun an die ganze Zeit. Keine fünf Minuten vergingen, ohne dass Shark lachte oder King eine abfällige, aber nicht ganz ernst gemeinte, Bemerkung abließ.

Axel hingegen ritt schweigend dahin. Seine Schmerzen waren noch immer da, und ziemlich stark. "Lioness, hast du noch Baldrian?", fragte er schließlich, nachdem er den Schmerz nur noch teilweise ertrug. Lioness schüttelte den Kopf. "So schlimm?", fragte sie besorgt. Axel nickte. Er konnte zwar viel aushalten, aber diese Schmerzen übertrafen alles andere. "Dann versuche nicht daran zu denken. Denk an etwas schönes", schlug sie vor. Axel musste innerlich auflachen. An etwas schönes denken? Das tat er doch schon die ganze Zeit, weil er nur an Lioness dachte.

"Was hast du?", fragte sie verwirrt, als sie sein belustigtes Gesicht sah. Er musste die ganze Zeit schmunzeln und lächeln. "Nichts", sagte er und wurde wieder ernst. Die drei Jungs waren so miteinander beschäftigt, dass Axel in Ruhe mit Lioness reden konnte. "Werden wir die Schlacht gewinnen? Ich meine, nachdem ich Paine begegnet bin, zweifle ich an unserem Sieg", sagte er und senkte den Blick. Sein Pferd schnaubte ruhig, während es immer weiter galoppierte und die Geschwindigkeit beibehielt. Nach einiger Zeit fielen sie in den Schritt, sodass die Pferde verschnaufen konnten. Lioness sah ihn an. "Natürlich werden wir gewinnen! Sei doch nicht so Pessimistisch. Du verunsicherst dich nur selbst, und genau wegen dieser Einstellung hast du auch Angst vor der Schlacht."

Sie sah ihn eindringlich an,"Du bist stärker als du denkst, Axel. Wenn wir zusammen kämpfen, dann werden wir auch gewinnen." Er vermied es sie anzusehen. "Und was ist mit der schwarzen Magie? Dagegen kommen selbst wir nicht an", gab er kleinlaut zu. Lioness antwortete nicht. Sie wusste keine Antwort auf diese Frage. Sie hatte nur einmal etwas über schwarze Magie gelesen, und wusste, wie man einen Todeszauber brechen konnte. Doch dazu musste man denjenigen finden, der den verzauberten von ganzem Herzen liebte. Und das war es, woran die meisten scheiterten und die verzauberten starben. Gegen andere Zauber wusste Lioness sich nicht zu wehren. Aber sie hoffte, dass sie demjenigen begegnen würde, der sie wirklich liebte und im Stande war, einen solchen Zauber zu brechen.

Sie ahnte nicht einmal, dass dieser jemand nur einen Meter von ihr entfernt auf einem roten Fuchs dahinritt.


	14. Chapter 14

**14. Kapitel**

Zwei Wochen waren schon wieder vergangen. Die fünf waren keinem einzigen Soldaten begegnet und die Gegend sah wie ausgestorben aus. Axel´s Schmerzen waren verschwunden. Durch Lioness´ Behandlung mit Baldrian hatte sie die Schmerzen erträglich gemacht, bis sie schließlich ganz abgeklungen waren. Mittlerweile waren alle erschöpft und ausgelaugt. Die Nächte waren immer kälter geworden und dadurch konnte keiner so recht schlafen. Es war Oktober geworden und es kündigte sich bereits der Winter an. Manchmal gab es nachts Bodenfrost und morgens immer öfter Nebel.

Axel, Lioness, Shark, Hawk und King waren nun in einem Wald. Der Nebel kroch zwischen den Bäumen hervor und machte es unmöglich weiter als ein paar Meter zu sehen. Also waren sie abgestiegen und führten ihre Pferde durch das unbekannte Gebiet. Der Boden war schlammig und von Wurzeln und Steinen durchwachsen. Man musste aufpassen, dass man nich stolperte.

Axel schleppte sich durch den Wald, die anderen folgten ihm. Er war müde und konnte sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten. Die Reise hatte ihm alles abverlangt: Ausdauer, Stärke, Kampfgeist und die Pflichterfüllung. Jeden Tag musste er sich erinnern, warum er von zu Hause fortgegangen war, warum er immer weiter musste. Dann wusste er es: Für seine Freiheit. Außerdem hatte diese Reise noch etwas Gutes, denn er hatte Lioness kennengelernt und sich auch verliebt.

Er achtete kaum auf den Weg. Plötzlich stolperte er über eine Wurzel und viel vorneüber in den Schlamm. Er stand auf und wischte sich den Dreck aus dem Gesicht. Dann erschrak er und wusste nicht, ob er sich freuen sollte. Vor ihm stand ein Felsen mit einem blauen Drachen darauf, der sich um ein Schwert schlängelte. Das Zeichen der Rebellen. Axel schrie auf,"Wir sind da! Wir sind wirklich da!" Freudig sprang er auf. Die anderen jubelten mit ihm. Lioness umarmte ihn. Endlich hatte ihre Reise ein Ende, endlich war ihre Aufgabe erfüllt.

Nach ihrer kleinen Jubelfeier öffnete Axel das Tor, in dem er auf das Auge des Drachen drückte. Der Felsen schob sich lautlos zur Seite und gab einen Weg frei. Eine Wache war dahinter postiert und ließ sie durch, nachdem sie sich als Überbringer eines wichtigen Briefes ausgewiesen hatten. Die Pferde wurden von jungen Knaben in Ställe gebracht und ein Junge von etwa neun Jahren führte die fünf Freunde durch das Versteck.

Es war eine riesige unterirdische Höhle. Die 13.000 Rebellen fanden hier problemlos Platz. Die Leute liefen beschäftigt von einem Ort zum anderen, nur kurz hielten sie an, um die Neuankömmlinge zu betrachten. Der Junge führte sie quer durch das Versteck. Schmiede, Handwerker, Schildmacher, Pfeilmacher, Bauern, Frauen und Kinder, Knaben und Wachleute hatten alle ihren für sie bestimmten Platz. Die Handwerker arbeiteten grade, die Wachen standen regungslos da und die Frauen besorgten Einkäufe und andere Dinge.

Axel sah den kleinen Jungen an, der sie führte. Er hatte dunkelbraunes Haar und blaue, klare Augen. Der Kleine erinnerte Axel an ihn selbst. In seinem Alter hatte er seinen Vater verloren. Nun hoffte er, dem Jungen würde es nicht auch so ergehen. "Wie heißt du?", fragte er den Jungen. "Ich heiße Alnor, Sir." Alnor hatte sehr viel Respekt vor den fünf neuen Rebellen und zeigte dies auch. "Und wie heißt dein Vater?", fragte Axel weiter. Alnor sah betrübt aus. "Er...er ist gestorben, Sir. Die Häscher des Königs haben ihn vor einem halben Jahr getötet." Axel erschrak. Ob das wirklich ein Zufall war? Der Junge erinnerte ihn mehr als zuvor an ihn selbst. Dann fragte Axel nach Alnor´s Mutter. Sie war bei seiner Geburt gestorben, also hatte Alnor nie kennengelernt.

Alnor brachte sie zu dem Anführer der Rebellen des Südens. Es war ein alter Mann, um die sechzig, mit bauschigen weißen Haaren und einem Schnurbart. Er trug dunkelblaue Kleidung, schwarze Stiefel und einen schwarzen Umhang, der ihm bis zu den Knien reichte. Er winkte die fünf in seine Stube hinein, die alles andere als schlicht eingerichtet war. Ein breites Bett stand in der Ecke, ein Schreibtisch mit einem Stuhl an der Wand, zwei Stühle um einen Tisch, auf dem eine Kanne Tee stand, außerdem hatte das Zimmer einen steinernen Boden, der mit einem langen roten Teppich bedeckt war.

Schweigend stand Alnor in einer Ecke, während Axel dem Anführer bat, ihnen zuzuhören.

"Wie sind eure Namen?", fragte der Anführer und sah Axel freundlich an.

"Nun, Sir, ich bin Axel. Das hier ist mein Freund King, dieser Kerl heißt Shark und unser Bogenschütze heißt Hawk. Die junge Lady hier ist Lioness", stellte Axel jeden einzeln vor.

"Willkommen in Reustra! Ich bin Dresan, Anführer der Rebellen dieses Landteiles. Was führt euch hier her?"

"Wir sind gekommen, um Euch eine wichtige Nachricht zu überbringen." Axel holte den Brief aus seinem Gürtel und gab ihn Dresan. Dieser las den Brief aufmerksam durch. Nach einer langen, stillen Pause hob er den Kopf und sah Axel an.

"Eine Schlacht? Gegen den König?" Axel nickte. "Wenn das so ist, werden wir natürlich Unterstützung bieten! Die Schlacht ist für den März angesetzt und wir sollen uns auf den Ebenen von Älgiswar treffen. Zu den Ebenen braucht man von hier aus etwa eine Woche. Ich werde sofort den Schmieden bescheid sagen, wir brauchen Waffen!" Dresan holte einen Diener herein und beauftragte diesen, den Waffenschmieden und allen anderen Leuten bescheid zu sagen. Nachdem er gegangen war, widmete Dresan sich wieder Axel und seinen Freunden.

"Euch steht es natürlich frei, ob ihr hier bleibt. Ihr dürft euch hier umsehen und wenn ihr hier bleiben wollt, zeigt euch Alnor eure Gemächer. Alnor, stehe diesen netten Leuten immer zur Verfügung!" Alnor lächelte glücklich. Anscheinend fand er diese Aufgabe aufregend und war bereit, sie zu erfüllen. "Folgt mir", sagte er und führte die fünf zu den Schlafräumen.

"Seit einiger Zeit hatten wir schon keinen Besuch mehr. Deshalb sind alle unsere Gastgemächer frei. Jeder von euch bekommt also ein eigenes Zimmer", erklärte er und wies auf fünf Holztüren in der steinigen Wand. Jeder suchte sich einen Raum aus. "Wenn ihr mich braucht, lasst nach mir rufen", sagte Alnor und verschwand.

"Netter Junge", meinte Axel. "Er sieht ein bisschen aus wie du, findest du nicht?", bemerkte King. Axel nickte nur. "Das ist mir unheimlich. Der Kleine ist fast wie ich. Er ist neun und hat keinen Vater mehr, seiner ist vor einem halben Jahr vom König getötet worden. Bei mir war es nicht anders. Als ich neun war, wurde mein Vater auch umgebracht. Seine Mutter hat er nie kennengelernt." King war erstaunt. Ihm schauderte es etwas, als Axel ihre Gemeinsamkeiten auzählte.

"Wisst ihr was? Wenn ich noch länger stehen muss, schlaf ich wie die Pferde im Stehen!", sagte Shark und ging in seinen Raum. Auch Hawk und King gingen seltsamerweise gleichzeitig in ihre Zimmer. Nun standen Axel und Lioness alleine da. "Weißt du...jetzt müssen wir nur noch bis zum Frühjahr warten. Dann beginnt die große Schlacht und...", sie sprach nicht zuende. Axel sah ihr tief in die Augen, er konnte sich nicht von ihnen abwenden. Ihr Blick hypnotisierte ihn regelrecht. Das Rauschen in seinem Kopf wurde wieder stärker und sein ganzer Bauch kribbelte angenehm. Lioness stand jetzt dicht vor ihm. Er spürte, wie die Hitze in sein Gesicht stieg. Lioness kam immer dichter zu ihm.

Plötzlich kam Alnor zurück. Lioness hörte ihn und wirbelte herum. Sie wurde etwas rot im Gesicht, verabschiedete sich knapp von Axel und verschwand in ihrem Zimmer. Axel war ebenfalls rot geworden, doch das hatte sie nicht gemerkt. Verlegen kratzte er sich mit einer Hand im Nacken. Alnor grinste frech. "Du magst sie, oder?", fragte er und lächelte ihn an. Axel regte sich etwas auf. War das nun wirklich so offensichtlich, dass er Lioness mochte? "Du bist ganz schön frech", sagte er, anstatt auf Alnor´s Frage zu antworten. Alnor zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

Dann ging auch Axel in sein Zimmer. Alnor folgte ihm, immer bereit, etwas für die Gäste zu tun. Das Zimmer hatte ein Bett, einen Stuhl und einen kleinen Tisch. Auf dem Boden lag ein roter Teppich. Kerzen spendeten Licht in dem dunklen Zimmer. Das Bett war gerade erst neu gemacht worden. Sogar ein Stapel von Kleidung lag auf dem Laken. Axel faltete das Leinenhemd auseinander und sah es sich an. "So vornehme Kleider?", fragte er Alnor, der sich auf den Stuhl in der Ecke gesetzt hatte.

"Heute Abend findet ein Fest statt. Dresan hat es so gewollt, denn er meinte, ein Fest kurz vor der Schlacht würde nicht gut sein, da alle trinken. Und manche trinken über den Durst, deshalb könnten sie nicht gut kämpfen. Also feiern wir heute", erklärte er. Axel sollte diese Kleider auf dem Fest tragen. Sorgfältig faltete er die Kleider wieder zusammen und legte sie auf den kleinen Tisch. Anschließend legte er sich auf das Bett und schloß die Augen. "Das Fest beginnt eine Stunde nach Sonnenuntergang. Es wäre gut, wenn du pünktlich wärst", fügte Alnor hinzu. Axel antwortete ihm nicht.

"Axel?" Wieder kam keine Antwort. Axel atmete tief und gleichmäßig, er war eingeschlafen. Alnor schlich sich aus dem Zimmer und schloss leise die Tür hinter sich.

King weckte ihn wenige Stunden später. "Wach auf, das Fest fängt gleich an, wir sind zu spät!" Erschrocken stand Axel auf, wusch sich an dem kleinen Wasserbecken in einer Ecke des Raumes und zog sich in windeseile an. "Na gut, wie sehe ich aus?", fragte er. Bei seiner Eile war er nicht ganz sicher, ob er auch alles richtig angezogen hatte. "Gut! Dann lass uns mal gehen."

Der Festsaal war riesig. Fast alle Rebellen hatten sich versammelt und tranken, aßen und tanzten nun ausgelassen zusammen. Axel entdeckte Lioness in der Menge und ging zu ihr hinüber. Sie trug ein langes, dunkelgrünes Kleid. Der Saum war mit einer gelben Borde bestickt und ein weißer Gürtel war um ihre Hüfte geschnürt. Der Ausschnitt ließ ihre Schultern frei, sie trug ihr langes, dunkelbraunes Haar offen.

"Nun, wie findest du das Kleid?", fragte Lioness ihn, als er zu ihr herüber kam. "Mir fällt nichts anderes ein als...wunderschön", sagte er. Lioness lächelte und zog ihn zu einem Tisch, wo Shark, Hawk und King saßen. Nach einem üppigen Essen mit über fünf Gängen waren alle satt. Dann begann der Tanz. Shark tanzte mit einer jungen Frau, die ein hellblaues Kleid trug. Ihre langen, blonden Haare waren mit einem blauen Band zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden. King und Hawk blieben an dem Tisch sitzen. Auch Axel und Lioness tanzten nicht. Etwas später kam Alnor zu ihnen.

Er sah Lioness und Axel an. "Warum tanzt ihr zwei nicht?", fragte er mit einem frechen Lächeln. Bevor Axel etwas sagen konnte, meldete sich Lioness zu Wort. "Naja, ich würde ja gerne tanzen, aber mein Freund hier hat Angst, mit mir gesehen zu werden", sagte sie und deutete scherzhaft auf Axel. Trotzig stand Axel auf und hielt Lioness seine Hand hin. "Aber man muss sich seinen Ängsten eben stellen", lächelte er und Lioness ließ sich von ihm zum Tanz auffordern.

"Wie hast du das gemacht? Ich versuche schon den ganzen Abend, die beiden zum tanzen zu bringen!", beschwerte sich King und lachte. Alnor zuckte mit den Schultern und sah King ganz unschuldig an. "Tja, ich habe etwas benutzt, das man auch jugendliches Einfühlvermögen nennt!"

Axel und Lioness tanzten bis spät in die Nacht. Doch dann wurde Lioness plötzlich schwindelig und unerträglich heiß. Sie versuchte, aus dem Festsaal zu kommen, um etwas frische Luft zu atmen. Besorgt folgte Axel ihr. Vor dem Saal lehnte Lioness sich gegen eine Wand und atmete tief durch. Schweiß stand ihr auf der Stirn. "Was hast du?", fragte er sie besorgt. "Nichts schlimmes. Mir ist nur so..." Weiter kam sie nicht, denn sie sackte plötzlich bewusstlos zusammen. Axel konnte sie gerade noch auffangen. Er versuchte sie zu wecken, vergeblich. Voller Sorge brachte er sie in ihr Zimmer und legte sie auf das Bett. Dann holte er Alnor und seine Freunde. Wenig später kam auch ein Arzt, den Alnor geholt hatte.

Die vier Jungs und Alnor warteten vor Lioness´ Zimmer. Eine halbe Stunde später kam der Arzt heraus. Sofort löcherte Axel ihn mit Fragen. "Und? Wie geht es ihr? Was hat sie?" Der Arzt lachte ein wenig. "Ganz ruhig, junger Freund. Es ist nichts ernstes. Sie war nur sehr erschöpft und die Anstrengung von den Feierlichkeiten haben ihren Kreislauf zusammenbrechen lassen. Morgen früh ist sie wieder auf den Beinen." Erleichtert fragte Axel den Arzt, ob er zu ihr dürfte. Als dieser nickte, trat Axel ein.

Lioness lag auf ihrem Bett und trug noch immer ihr grünes Kleid. Eine dicke Wolldecke lag auf ihr und auf ihrer Stirn lag ein feuchter Lappen, als Kühlung. Axel nahm den Stuhl aus der Ecke und setzte sich an das Bett. Lioness lächelte matt, als sie ihn sah. "Was machst du auch für schlimme Sachen", warf Axel ihr scherzend vor und streichelte sanft ihre Hand. "Keine Ahnung", gab Lioness zu und lächelte wieder. "Schlaf dich ruhig aus", sagte er leise und stand dann auf. "Bis morgen und...schlaf gut", flüsterte er zum Abschied und schloss die Tür. Danach ging er in sein eigenes Zimmer und fiel in einen unruhigen Schlaf.


	15. Chapter 15

**15. Kapitel**

In den nächsten Monaten war alles in Reustra sehr hektisch. Die Schmiede, Schildmacher, Pfeilmacher, Bogenbauer und alle ihre Lehrlinge und Gesellen arbeiteten ohne Pause. Der Schmiedebetrieb stoppte nur nachts, damit die Leute schlafen konnten. Obwohl die Schlacht erst im Frühling angesetzt war, herrschte jetzt schon Stress ohne Ende. Überall wuselten die Leute herum und erledigten ihre Arbeit.

Axel bekam von all dem nur sehr wenig mit. Stattdessen hockte er in seinem Zimmer und schärfte die Schneiden seines Schwertes. Gleichmäßig schliff der Stein das Eisen und das kratzende Geräusch erfüllte den Raum. Es war nun schon Ende Dezember und etwa zweieinhalb Monate waren Axel und seine Freunde schon in Reustra. In drei Tagen würde das Neujahrsfest beginnen. Draußen war schon Schnee gefallen, der nun schon über zwanzig Zentimeter hoch stand.

Nachdem Axel sein Schwert geschliffen hatte, ging er in die Übungsarena. Es war eine große Halle, mit Sitzplätzen für Schaulustige drumherum. In der Mitte waren Zielscheiben für Bogenschützen und Kampfpuppen für die Schwertkämpfer aufgebaut. Aber auch der Stockkampf und der Schleuderwurf konnten hier trainiert werden. Es war noch früh am Morgen, und nur zwei Personen waren in der Arena. Ein Junge, den Axel nicht kannte und Hawk, der bei den Zielscheiben den gelben Punkt in der Mitte nun schon zum fünfzehnten Mal in Folge getroffen hatte. Er nickte Axel zum Gruß zu und konzentrierte sich dann wieder auf die Ziele.

Mit einem Stock kämpfte Axel gegen eine der Übungspuppen. Erbarmungslos drosch er kontrolliert und mal stärker und mal schwächer auf sie ein. Ständig tänzelte er um die Puppe herum, um ihren imaginären Attacken auszuweichen. Dabei wurden seine Bewegungsabläufe immer schneller und gewandter. Nach einer halben Stunde war er erschöpft und machte eine Pause. Er bemerkte nicht, dass ihn der fremde Junge die ganze Zeit beobachtet hatte und nun versuchte, seine Bewegungen nachzumachen. Doch nicht einmal annähernd schaffte er eine solche Schnelligkeit wie Axel.

Alnor kam in die Arena und suchte Axel. Nachdem er ihn gefunden hatte, setzte er sich zu Axel, der immer noch eine Pause machte. "Lioness sucht dich. Ich hab keine Ahnung, was sie will, sie hat nur gesagt, du sollst zum Südausgang kommen, und zwar in...zehn Minuten", berichtete Alnor. Als Axel aufstand, um zu Lioness zu gehen, zog Alnor ihn am Ärmel, "Kann ich mitkommen?" Axel nickte und die beiden machten sich auf den Weg.

Lioness wartete auf sie am Südausgang. Sie trug ein grünes, schlichtes Leinenkleid und ihr Haar war in einem Pferdeschwanz, zusammengebunden mit einem gelben Band. "Da bist du ja endlich. Wie ich sehe, hast du noch jemanden mitgebracht?", begrüßte sie die beiden. Sie beugte sich zu Alnor hinab und strich ihm liebevoll durch sein braunes Haar. "Du wolltest mich sprechen?", fragte Axel sie. Lioness nickte. "Eigentlich wollte ich dich fragen, ob du mit mir ein bisschen spazieren gehen willst." "Warum nicht?" Also gingen Lioness und Axel zusammen mit Alnor nach draußen in den Wald. Der Schnee bedeckte den Boden und die Bäume reckten ihre kahlen Äste in den Himmel. Graue Wolken drohten mit erneutem Schneefall.

Alnor wäre fast auf dem glatten Boden ausgerutscht und hingefallen. Kurzerhand nahm Axel den Kleinen und setzte ihn auf seine Schultern. "Aber gewöhn dich nicht zu sehr daran, später musst du wieder laufen!", mahnte er den Jungen lachend. Lioness lächelte. Axel hatte sich in den letzten Monaten wie ein Vater um Alnor gekümmert. Sie wusste gar nicht, dass er so gut mit Kindern umgehen konnte.

"Nur noch fast drei Monate, dann beginnt die Schlacht", bemerkte Axel leise. Lioness sah ihn an und nickte. "Werdet ihr auch kämpfen?", fragte Alnor traurig. "Ja, das werden wir", antwortete Lioness und vermied es, den Jungen anzusehen. "Werdet ihr sterben?", fragte er fast lautlos. Axel konnte ihm nicht antworten. Aber um den Jungen zu trösten, sagte er, "Nein, werden wir nicht." Schweigend gingen sie noch ein Stück, bis es Zeit wurde, zurückzugehen.

"Es ist ziemlich kalt", bemerkte Lioness und rieb sich die Hände. Axel nickte nur. "Du bist voll gemein!", scherzte Lioness plötzlich und stieß ihn sanft an. "Hey, was soll das?" "Man versucht, sich mit dir zu unterhalten, und du nickst nur. Das ist echt gemein!", sagte Lioness mit gespielter Wut. "Ach ja?" Axel setzte Alnor auf den Boden. "Ich zeig dir mal, was gemein ist!" Er schnappte sich Lioness und kitzelte sie durch. Vor lauter Lachen sah Lioness nicht, wo sie hintrat und stolperte. Axel fiel mit ihr in den Schnee, kitzelte sie aber weter. "Hör auf damit!" , schrie sie lachend. "Warum?" Axel achtete nicht auf sie und machte einfach weiter.

"Weil mir kalt wird und der Schnee nass ist!", sagte sie zwischen zwei Lachphasen. Axel hörte wenig später auf. Lioness Kleider waren vollkommen durchnässt, aber auch er war nass. "Wegen dir werde ich jetzt krank!", meckerte sie lachend. "Kleiner Denkfehler: Du hast angefangen!", verteidigte er sich und nahm Lioness in seinen Arm. Zusammen mit Alnor gingen sie zurück. Endlich angekommen, wechselten Axel und Lioness ihre Kleider. Danach führte Alnor sie in die Küche, wo sie etwas aßen.

Als das Neujahresfest anstand, legte sich die Hektik bei den Waffenschmieden und den anderen Handwerkern etwas. Der Festsaal war bunt geschmückt und es wurde ausgelassen auf das neue Jahr gewartet. Manche tanzten zu der Musik, andere aßen etwas und tranken, einige spielten Karten, um die Zeit totzuschlagen. Lioness trug ihr grünes Festkleid und saß mit Shark, King und Hawk an einem Tisch. Nach einiger Zeit stand Shark auf und ging zu der Frau, die er auf dem letzten Fest kennengelernt hatte. Die beiden waren fast jeden Tag zusammen. King holte ein paar Spielkarten aus seiner Tasche und hielt sie Hawk herausfordernd hin. "Wenn du unbedingt verlieren möchtest", sagte dieser und mischte die Karten.

Lioness spielte nicht mit. Sie wartete ungeduldig auf Axel. Sie hatte ihn den ganzen Tag noch nicht gesehen. Ob er das Fest vergessen hatte? Lioness verwarf diesen Gedanken sofort wieder. So vergesslich war Axel nicht. Das passte nicht zu ihm. Sie stand auf und ging zu seinem Zimmer. Vor seiner Tür traf sie auf Alnor. Verzweifelt sah der kleine Junge sie an. "Er kommt nicht raus und hat die Tür abgeschlossen!", erklärte er. "Und er antwortet mir nicht. Ist er krank?", fragte Alnor besorgt. Lioness zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß es nicht", sagte sie leise und ging auf die Tür zu. Sie klopfte erst leise, dann stärker gegen das Holz. Keine Antwort. Dann drehte sie den Türknauf, doch die Tür war abgeschlossen, wie Alnor gesagt hatte.

"Axel? Ich bin´s, Lioness", rief sie gegen die verschlossene Tür. "Bitte, mach auf." Wieder kam keine Antwort. "Was ist los mit dir? Komm schon, mach auf, bitte!" Die Stille blieb. Langsam wusste Lioness nicht mehr weiter. Sie sah die Tür an. Alnor deutete auf die Eisenangeln der Tür. Lioness verstand und versuchte mit einem Stein, die Tür aus den Angeln zu drücken. "Halt die Tür hoch", wies sie Alnor an, der sich mit aller Macht gegen den Türknauf stemmte und diesen nach oben drückte. Lioness hatte die unterste Angel bereits gelöst, die oberste klemmte etwas. Doch schließlich schaffte sie es und half Alnor die Tür langsam auf den Boden zu legen.

In seinem Zimmer war alles dunkel. Die Kerzen waren aus und Lioness kniff die Augen zusammen, um etwas zu sehen. Als sich ihre Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten, ging sie hinein. Axel lag auf seinem Bett, mit dem Gesicht zur Wand und rührte sich nicht. Lioness drehte ihn auf den Rücken und fühlte seinen Puls. Er atmete ziemlich flach und seine Stirn war glühend heiß. "Alnor, hol einen Arzt, schnell!" Alnor spurtete los. Lioness deckte Axel zu. Obwohl sein Gesicht heiß war, zitterte er leicht. Sie machte die Kerzen an, um besser sehen zu können. Durch das Licht öffnete Axel die Augen ein wenig. "Was ist...", flüsterte er matt und hustete kurz. Lioness bedeutete ihm, still zu sein und sich auszuruhen.

Alnor kam mit einem Arzt zurück. Dieser sah sich Axel an und schüttelte den Kopf. "Was hat er?", fragte Lioness besorgt. Der Arzt fühlte den Puls. "Er ist sehr schwach. Wahrscheinlich eine Lungenentzündung. Seine Temperatur ist sehr hoch und er leidet an Schüttelfrost."

"Was können wir tun?", fragte Alnor, der sich an das Kopfende von Axel´s Bett gestellt hatte.

"Im Moment nur sehr wenig. Ihr müsst seinen Körper warm halten und versuchen, das Fieber zu senken. Mehr außer hoffen und beten könnt ihr nicht tun. Wenn das Fieber innerhalb der nächsten zwei Tage runter geht, wird er sterben. Es tut mir Leid", sagte er und ging. Er hinterließ Lioness ein paar Tücher zum kühlen. Alnor machte eines der Tücher nass und legte es Axel auf die Stirn. Lioness setzte sich auf sein Bett und legte noch eine zweite Decke über ihn. "Warten und hoffen", wiederholte sie leise.

"Pass auf ihn auf, ich komme gleich wieder", sagte sie zu Alnor, dieser nickte. Wenig später kam sie wieder. Sie hatte sich umgezogen, nun trug sie ihr beiges Leinenkleid und ihre Haare in einem Pferdeschwanz. Alnor sah sichtlich traurig aus und war den Tränen nahe. "Er fand dich in diesem Kleid immer so schön", sagte er leise. Lioness beugte sich zu dem Jungen hinab. "Wirklich?", fragte sie ihn. Alnor nickte. "Keine Sorge, er schafft das schon", beruhigte sie den Jungen und nachdem sie sich auf Axel´s Bettrand gesetzt hatte, setzte sie Alnor auf ihren Schoß. Beruhigend strich sie ihm durch sein dunkelbraunes Haar.

So blieben sie den ganzen Abend. Gelegentlich sagte Alnor mal etwas, aber sonst blieb es still. Nach einiger Zeit war Alnor eingeschlafen. Lioness legte eine Decke auf dem Boden aus und legte den Jungen darauf. Dann deckte sie ihn zu und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Danach wusch sie das Tuch auf Axel´s Stirn aus und legte ein neues drauf. Sie setzte sich auf den Bettrand und strich Axel durch sein Haar. Alnor sah fast genauso aus wie er. Nur ein kleiner Unterschied war zu sehen. Alnor hatte Sommersprossen auf der Nase und Axel nicht.

Nach ein paar Stunden hörte Lioness Jubelschreie aus dem Festsaal. Nun war das neue Jahr angebrochen. "Frohes neues Jahr", flüsterte sie Axel zu und strich mit ihrer Hand über seine heiße Wange.


	16. Chapter 16

**16. Kapitel**

Am ersten Januar wachte Alnor sehr früh auf. Er sah sich um und fand sich in Axel´s Zimmer wieder. Axel selbst lag in seinem Bett und schlief. Lioness saß auf seinem Bettrand und hatte ihren Kopf auf sein Bett gelegt. Sie schlief ebenfalls, in ihren Händen hielt sie Axel´s Hand. Alnor stand auf und weckte sie. Erschrocken saß sie auf und sah sich um. "Ah, guten Morgen, Kleiner", sagte sie und gähnte. "Wie geht es ihm?", fragte Alnor und deutete auf Axel. Lioness fühlte seine Temperatur und schüttelte den Kopf. "Noch immer so heiß wie gestern." Betrübt setzte sich Alnor auf den Boden.

"Du erinnerst mich an ihn", sagte Lioness plötzlich zu dem Jungen. Alnor wurde etwas rot, woraufhin Lioness etwas lachte. "Und jetzt sogar noch mehr." "Warum denn das?", fragte Alnor verwirrt. "Nun, auf unserer Reise ist Axel immer hochrot geworden." Alnor grinste frech,"Er mag dich eben." Jetzt wurde Lioness rot. Doch Alnor war zusehr mit Axel beschäftigt und sah es nicht. "Passt du auf ihn auf? Ich gehe zu den anderen und sage ihnen bescheid." Lioness stand auf und ließ Alnor alleine.

Sie fand die drei Jungs im Festsaal. Dort halfen sie beim Aufräumen, denn überall lag Müll herum. "Wo warst du gestern die ganze Zeit?", fragte Hawk vorwurfsvoll. "Axel ist krank, er hat eine Lungenentzündung. Wenn das Fieber bis Morgen nicht runter geht, stirbt er." Der letzte Teil des Satzes erschreckte die drei. "Aber...warum?" Lioness zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich gehe jetzt wieder zurück, Alnor braucht meine Hilfe", sagte sie leise und ließ King, Shark und Hawk stehen.

Bevor Lioness zurück zu Axel ging, holte sie ein kleines Paket aus ihrem Zimmer. Es war kaum größer als eine Münze. Sie legte es neben dem Bett auf den kleinen Tisch. "Was ist da drin?", fragte Alnor neugierig. "Mein Neujahrsgeschenk für Axel", antwortete sie. "Für dich habe ich auch eines", fürgte sie hinzu und holte ein kleines Päckchen aus ihrer Tasche. Es war größer als das für Axel. Neugierig machte Alnor es auf. Ein Bilderrahmen mit einer Zeichnung von Axel, Lioness, King, Shark, Hawk und Alnor kam zum Vorschein. "Ich habe einen Maler beauftragt, es zu zeichnen. Ich hoffe es gefällt dir", sagte sie lächelnd. "Natürlich! So etwas tolles habe ich noch nie bekommen, danke!"

Shark, King und Hawk waren den ganzen Tag nicht gekommen. Sie wussten, dass Axel Ruhe brauchte und hielten sich daran. Alnor hatte sein Bild auf den kleinen Tisch neben Axel´s Bett gestellt. Er wollte nicht eine Sekunde von seiner Seite weichen. Lioness ging erst am Abend für längere Zeit weg, um etwas zu essen. Als sie wiederkam, war sie erstaunt und erfreut zugleich. Axel saß aufrecht in seinem Bett und Alnor saß auf seinem Schoß. "Wie ich sehe, geht es dir besser", sagte sie erleichtert. Axel lachte kurz und musste daraufhin husten. "Was verstehst du unter besser?", fragte er scherzhaft und mit einer kratzigen Stimme. Sonderlich gut schien es ihm noch nicht zu gehen.

"Besser heißt, dass du nicht kurz vorm Tod stehst", sagte sie und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Sie hielt ihre Hand auf seine Stirn. "Scheint besser zu werden", lächelte sie. "Aber trotzdem musst du noch eine Woche im Bett bleiben, hat der Arzt gesagt", fügte sie hinzu. "Wenn der das gesagt hat..." "Anscheinend geht es dir richtig gut, wenn du schon wieder Scherze machst", erwiederte Lioness spitz. "Was hast du aufeinmal?", fragte er sie verwirrt. Lioness war noch nie so gewesen. Sie stand auf und rollte die Decke zusammen, auf der Alnor geschlafen hatte. "Nichts", sagte sie knapp und verschwand aus dem Zimmer.

Alnor lächelte. "Ich glaube, sie steht auf dich", sagte er.

Lioness ließ sich den restlichen Abend nicht mehr blicken. Am nächsten Morgen stand sie am Südausgang und blickte auf den weißen Schnee, der in der Morgensonne glitzerte. Plötzlich hörte sie Schritte hinter sich und drehte sich um. Axel stand, in eine dicke Decke gehüllt, hinter ihr. "Was soll das? Du musst dich schonen!", sagte sie aufgebracht. "Ich weiß, aber wenn ich noch länger im Bett bleiben muss, dreh ich durch. Das macht mich nervös, wenn ich nichts machen soll", antwortete er ruhig. "Was war gestern los mit dir?", fragte er schließlich.

Sie schwieg und starrte auf den Schnee. Der kalte Wind zerrte an ihrem Kleid und ihren Haaren. Dann ging sie auf ihn zu und zog ihn in eine feste Umarmung. "Ich bin nur froh, dass es dir wieder besser geht", flüsterte sie. Axel drückte sie dicht an sich. Er spürte ihre Wärme und er wusste nicht, ob die Hitze in seinem Kopf von der Krankheit oder Lioness´ Nähe kam. Lioness löste sich von ihm und zog ihn an seinem Arm mit sich. Vor seinem Zimmer blieb sie stehen und schubste ihn sanft hinein. "Versprich mir, dass du wenigstens bis übermorgen im Bett bleibst, okay?" Er nickte nur und legte sich wieder hin. Unter heftigem Husten schlief er kurze Zeit später ein.

Nachdem er tief und fest schlief, legte Lioness sein Neujahresgeschenk gut sichtbar auf den kleinen Tisch. Er hatte es noch nicht geöffnet. Sie ging in ihr Zimmer und setzte sich auf ihr Bett. Ihr Blick fiel auf den Tisch, der in einer Ecke ihres Zimmers stand. Zwei kleine Kerzen brannten darauf und tauchten das Zimmer in ein rotes, warmes Licht. Ein Päckchen lag darauf und ein Brief, versiegelt mit rotem Wachs. Lioness stand auf und sah sich das Siegel auf dem Wachs an. Es war ein merkwürdiges Zeichen mit verschlungenen Buchstaben. Sie kannte es nicht. Dann brach sie das Siegel und las den Brief. Die Schrift war mit sehr viel Mühe geschrieben worden, jeder Buchstabe war schlank und ziervoll.

_Tut mir Leid, dass du das Geschenk einen Tag zu spät bekommst...Ich hoffe es gefällt dir trotzdem. Es hat sehr lange gedauert, es zu machen. Also, ein frohes neues Jahr wünsche ich dir!_

_Axel_

Lioness lächelte und legte den Brief auf den Tisch. Sie nahm das kleine Päckchen, das mit braunem Papier eingepackt war. Vorsichtig packte sie es aus. Eine kleine, hölzerne Löwin kam zum Vorschein. Sie war nicht sehr groß und Lioness konnte sie in ihrer Hand einschließen. Jedes kleinste Detail war perfekt ausgearbeitet, sogar die Augen sahen fast wie echte aus. Die Löwin lag, also stellte Lioness sie auf den kleinen Tisch, von den Kerzen entfernt, damit das Holz nicht brannte. "Danke", flüsterte sie zu sich selbst.

Einige Stunden wachte Axel wieder auf. Sein Blick fiel auf den kleinen Tisch neben seinem Bett. Ein Münzgroßes Päckchen lag dort. Sein Name war in geschwungenen Buchstaben daraufgeschrieben. An der Schrift erkannte er, dass das Geschenk von Lioness war. Langsam packte er es aus. Ein silberner Drache, kaum größer als ein Geldstück war an einem dünnen Lederband befestigt. Axel lächelte. Der Drache war zum einen das Zeichen von Jo-Lan, zum anderen aber auch das Zeichen der Rebellen. Er band sich die Kette um und versteckte den silbernen Anhänger unter seinem Hemd. Dann schlief er kurze Zeit später wieder ein.

Bereits nach einer Woche war Axel wieder vollkommen gesund. Die Lungenentzündung hatte er ohne weiteres überstanden. Die Schlacht rückte immer näher. Die Stimmung in Reustra wurde immer gedrückter. Die Waffenschmiede arbeiteten immer noch auf Hochtouren. Die Männer trainierten öfter als sonst den Kampf, das Bogenschießen oder den Kampf ohne Waffen. Die Übungsarena war zu allen Zeiten voll. Axel begann langsam erst wieder mit dem Training, da er noch etwas geschwächt war. Er zog sich oft zurück und stärkte seinen Geist durch Meditation. Jo-Lan bestand zur Hälfte aus dem Geist, zur Hälfte aus dem Kampf mit dem Körper.

An einem Tag, Ende Februar, kam Alnor zu ihm. "Dresan möchte dich und deine Freunde sprechen. Die anderen sind schon losgegangen", sagte er und zog Axel an seinem Arm mit sich. Vor der Wohnung des Rebellenführers warteten Lioness, King, Shark und Hawk auf ihn. Zusammen gingen sie hinein. Dresan wartete bereits. Ein Tisch stand in der Mitte, auf ihm waren Karten ausgebreitet.

"Gut, dass ihr da seid", begrüßte Dresan sie. "Weshalb habt Ihr nach uns rufen lassen?", fragte Axel höflich. Er ahnte nichts Gutes. "Mein Anliegen betrifft die bevorstehende Schlacht. Wie ihr sicher wisst, brechen wir in einer Woche auf, damit wir passend ankommen. Nun, ich habe mich mit meinen Beratern zusammengesetzt und einen Schlachtplan ausgearbeitet. Ich möchte euch allen eine Position auf dem Schlachtfeld zuteilen, wenn ihr einverstanden seid."

Jeder von ihnen nickte. Dresan winkte sie zu der Karte herüber, die auf dem Tisch ausgebreitet war. "Ich dachte mir, Hawk könnte in der ersten Reihe der dritten Schützentruppe kämpfen." Er zeigte auf einen Teil der Karte, wo die Schützen mit grüner Farbe aufgemalt waren. "Shark, du kämpfst in der zweiten Infanteriestaffel mit. Hier drüben." Die Infanteriestaffeln waren mit roter Farbe auf der Karte markiert. "Und King, du kämpfst mit den Fußsoldaten in der Reihe hier", sagte er und deutete auf die Fußsoldaten, die blau markiert waren. Danach erklärte Dresan die Aufstellungen und den Kampfverlauf. Einige Zeit später meldete sich Axel zu Wort.

"Und wo kämpfe ich?", fragte er. Dresan hatte auf diese Frage nur gewartet. "Für dich haben wir uns etwas besonderes ausgedacht. Ich habe dich kämpfen sehen, mit und ohne Schwert. Du bist ein sehr talentierter Kämpfer, also bekommst du eine ehrvolle Aufgabe." Er zeigte auf einen Plan vom Schloß des Königs. "Hier siehst du das Schloß. Es sieht eigentlich uneinnehmbar aus, doch es gibt eine Schwachstelle. Hier unten ist eine Abwasserleitung eingebaut, die es dir ermöglichen sollte, unbemerkt in das Schloß zu gelangen. Wenn du ersteinmal drin bist, musst du nur noch das Tor öffnen und die Ställe in Brand setzen, damit die Wachen beschäftigt sind. Dann können wir in das Schloß und dem König einen kleinen Besuch abstatten", erklärte er. "Wirst du diese Aufgabe erfüllen?", fragte Dresan und sah Axel an. Dieser nickte.

"Gut, dann kommen wir zum nächsten Schritt. Wenn das Tor-" "Und was ist mit mir?", unterbrach Lioness. Dresan sah verwundert auf. "So leid es mir tut, Lioness, aber du bleibst mit den Frauen und Kindern hier." Lioness wurde sauer. "Warum denn das? Ich kann genauso gut kämpfen wie ein Mann!" "Sie hat Recht, Sir, es wäre ein Fehler, sie nicht mitzunehmen", unterstützte Axel sie.

"Eine Frau mit in den Kampf zu nehmen würde meine Autorität in Frage stellen. Die Befehlshaber würden mir nur unter Wiederwillen gehorchen. Das kann ich nicht riskieren."

"Kann ich dann wenigstens mitkommen? Ich muss ja nicht kämpfen", erwiederte Lioness und versuchte, ruhig zu bleiben.

Dresan überlegte kurz. "Na gut, du darfst mitkommen."

Lioness war nun wirklich wütend. Sie verabschiedete sich knapp und lief dann aus dem Zimmer. "Braucht Ihr noch meine Anwesenheit, Sir?", fragte Axel schnell. Dresan schüttelte den Kopf. Sofort lief Axel hinter Lioness her. Er fand sie bei den Ställen. Sie streichelte ihr Pferd über den Hals.

Noch bevor Axel sie nach irgendetwas fragen konnte, schnitt sie ihm das Wort ab. "Was fällt ihm eigentlich ein? Nur weil ich eine Frau bin, darf ich nicht kämpfen!" Ihr Gesicht war hochrot. Axel schwieg und blieb hinter ihr stehen, bis sie sich etwas beruhigt hatte. "Naja, wenigstens darf ich mitkommen. Danke, übrigens", sagte sie ruhiger. "Wofür?" "Dass du mich verteidigt hast. Sonst dürfte ich wahrscheinlich nicht einmal mitkommen und müsste hierbleiben."

Sie schwiegen. Lioness hatte ihm den Rücken zugewandt und streichelte noch immer ihr Pferd. Axel lehnte sich gegen die Stallwand. "Noch eine Woche", sagte er leise. Lioness nickte. "Und, hast du Angst? Ich meine, du hast eine große Aufgabe", fragte sie ihn, sah ihn aber nicht an.

"Ja, habe ich. Eigentlich bin ich ein wenig froh, dass du nicht kämpfen darfst, denn meine größte Angst ist die, dich zu verlieren", sagte er leise. Lioness drehte sich um. Axel war gegangen. Die Stelle, an der er gelehnt hatte, war leer.

_Er hat wirklich Angst um mich. Ob er mich wirklich mag, so wie Alnor gesagt hat?_, fragte sich Lioness im Stillen und ging dann zurück in ihr Zimmer. Noch eine Woche, dann würde sich alles entscheiden.


	17. Chapter 17

**17. Kapitel**

In der Woche vor ihrer Abreise ging Axel Lioness aus dem Weg. Er zog sich sehr oft zurück und meditierte mehr als je zuvor. Aber auch Lioness versuchte, ihm nicht zu begegnen. Die Stimmung in Reustra war allgemein sehr schwer und gedrückt. Die Frauen weinten immer öfter um ihre Männer, die bald in die Schlacht ziehen würden. Auch Shark´s Freunding machte sich Sorgen und verbrachte jede freie Minute mit ihm. Hawk hatte sich noch mehr Pfeile angeschafft. Denn er hatte Angst, seine Pfeile würden nicht ausreichen. Mittlerweile hatte er schon über dreißig Pfeile in seinem überfüllten Köcher. Zur Sicherheit nahm er einen zweiten Köcher mit. King hatte sein Schwert so scharf gemacht, dass er ein Haar spalten konnte.

Lioness saß in ihrem Zimmer. Am nächsten Morgen würden sie abreisen. Ihre Sachen hatte sie bereits gepackt. Es war nicht sehr viel, nur etwas Proviant und etwas, das sie in den letzten Tagen aufgetrieben hatte. Sie würde es brauchen, soviel war sicher. Das Bündel lag nun neben ihr auf dem Bett. Auf ihrem Schoß lag ihr Schwert. Es war kürzer als normale Schwerter und die Klinge lief in sanften Kurven spitz zu. Sie wickelte ein Stück Stoff um die Klinge und drückte zu. Der Stoff wurde durchtrennt, ohne dass er faserte. Lioness lächelte traurig. Ihr Schwert hatte nicht an Schärfe verloren. Sie steckte es zurück in die weinrote Scheide und band sich den Waffengurt nicht um die Hüfte, sondern auf ihren Rücken. So würde es einfacher sein, zu reiten.

Axel war noch dabei, seine Sachen zu packen. Er legte Proviant in sein Bündel. Außerdem noch schwarze Kleidung, die Dresan ihm gegeben hatte, damit Axel unbemerkt in das Schloß schleichen konnte. Axel verschnürte das Bündel und legte seinen Waffengurt um. Es war später Abend, noch vor Sonnenaufgang würden sie losreiten. Axel setzte sich im Schneidersitz auf sein Bett und meditierte. Schlafen konnte er nicht, er war zu aufgeregt.

Lioness sah sich in ihrem Zimmer um. Sie hatte nichts vergessen. Doch dann bemerkte sie die hölzerne Löwin, die Axel ihr zum Neujahr geschenkt hatte. Sie nahm das kleine Tier und steckte es ebenfalls in ihr Bündel. Sie zögerte kurz und nahm dann die Löwin wieder heraus. Sie steckte das Holztierchen in ihre Tasche an ihrem Gürtel. So würde sie immer bei ihr sein. Und mit ihr ein Teil von Axel. Lioness legte sich auf ihr Bett und schloss die Augen. Schlafen konnte sie nicht, sie war zu aufgeregt. Stattdessen schlug sie die Zeit tot, indem sie einfach wartete.

Noch vor Sonnenaufgang kam Alnor zu jedem einzelnen und weckte sie. Grade, als er Axel wecken wollte, kam dieser aus seinem Zimmer. Seine Freunde waren schon bei den Pferden. "Ich wollte mich noch von dir verabschieden", sagte der kleine Junge traurig. Axel kniete sich neben ihn auf den Boden und strich ihm durch das Haar. "Das ist nett von dir", sagte Axel leise. Alnor umarmte ihn noch einmal. "Weißt du, du warst immer wie ein richtiger Vater zu mir. Deshalb wollte ich mich bedanken." Der kleine war den Tränen nahe. Axel tröstete ihn. "Ich komme wieder, versprochen", sagte er und stand auf.

Bei den Pferden traf Axel auf Lioness, grüßte sie aber nicht. In Gedanken versunken sattelte er sein Pferd und band sein Bündel an den Sattel. Dann führte er Leonryr zum Nordausgang, wo schon die Truppen versammelt waren. Es waren Männer, junge wie alte, verängstigt, mutig und nichtsahnend. Manche Männer waren zu alt zum kämpfen, waren aber trotzdem dabei. Hawk stand bei den Bogenschützen, mit zwei Köchern auf dem Rücken. Shark verabschiedete sich mit einem Kuss von seiner Freundin, die weinend bei den Frauen stand. King war bei den Fußsoldaten. Dresan winkte Axel und Lioness zu sich herüber, sie sollten mit ihm reiten.

Ein Horn ertönte, es ging los. Das Heer von 10.000 Rebellen zog los. Pferdehufe klirrten auf dem Boden, das Stampfen von Stiefeln hallte in der Höhle wieder. Dresan führte die Gruppe an, hinter ihm ritten Axel und Lioness, dahinter die Kavalleriestaffeln, die Bogenschützen, die Fußsoldaten, die Infanterie.

Den ganzen Weg über schwiegen sie. Sie kamen nur sehr langsam voran, weil die Fußsoldaten sie aufhielten. Doch der Weg stellte sich als einfach heraus und es gab keinerlei Zeitverzögerung. Am Abend schlugen sie ihr Lager auf. Hunderte von Feuerstellen wurden gemacht und sie aßen schweigend. Die Stimmung war drückend und nicht sehr fröhlich. Axel redete kein einziges Wort mit seinen Freunden, am aller wenigsten mit Lioness. Das ging die ganze Woche so.

An einem nebeligen Morgen erreichten sie die Ebenen von Älgiswar. Am Horizont konnten sie durch den Nebel bereits das Schloß von Naratros erkennen. In sicherem Abstand schlugen sie ihr Lager auf. Die Zelte wurden aufgebaut. Immer zehn Leute teilten sich ein Zelt. Jetzt warteten sie nur noch auf die Truppen aus dem Norden. Axel ging durch das Lager und sah sich alles an. Die Männer hatten Angst und lenkten sich mit etwas anderem ab. Axel ging wieder zurück in sein Zelt. Seine Zeltgenossen waren nicht da, also setzte er sich auf seinen Schlafplatz und meditierte, wie so oft in letzter Zeit.

Erst am Nachmittag ertönte ein Horn. Es war das Horn der nordischen Truppen. Sie schlugen ihre Zelte neben denen der südlichen Armee auf. Dresan ging zu Verhandlungen in Thomas´ Zelt. Axel sollte mitkommen. Die beiden Anführer berieten sich und fertigten einen Schlachtplan. Axel sollte bei Einbruch der Dunkelheit in das Schloß eindringen und das Tor öffnen.

"Du bist dir sicher, du schaffst das?", fragte Thomas. Axel nickte. Er würde seine Aufgabe erfüllen.

"Gut, dann wünsche ich dir viel Glück. Die Sonne geht in zwei Stunden unter, mach dich schon mal fertig." "Danke", sagte Axel und ging zu seinem Zelt. Die Truppen hatten sich schon fertig gemacht und wuselten nun überall durch das Lager. Sie holten ihre Waffen, schärften diese, ruhten sich noch ein wenig aus oder aßen noch etwas, obwohl jeder von ihnen einen Kloß im Hals hatte und somit würgten sie das Essen nur herunter. Die Zeit verging unglaublich schnell und die Schlacht rückte immer näher.

Axel´s Zelt war noch immer leer. Jeder war mittlerweile auf seinem Platz auf dem Schlachtfeld. Axel packte sein Bündel aus und zog die weiten, schwarzen Sachen an. Mit schwarzen Bändern band er die Ärmel an den Unterarmen zu, weil diese doch etwas weit waren. Das gleiche machte er mit seinen Beinen. Sein Schwert hängte er sich auf den Rücken. Eine schwarze Maske lag noch in seinem Bündel, doch er setzte sie noch nicht auf. Stattdessen steckte er sie in seine Tasche, im Moment brauchte er sie nicht.

Als er sich umdrehte, stand eine schwarze Gestalt im Eingang. Sie zog sich die schwarze Maske vom Kopf. Es war Lioness. Sie trug dieselben Sachen wie er. Ihr Haar war in einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden.

"Du willst doch nicht ohne mich gehen, oder?", fragte sie scherzhaft.

Axel lächelte. "Wie könnte ich so etwas wagen!", sagte er mit Sarkasmus.

Lioness kam auf ihn zu und blieb dicht vor ihm stehen. "Du hast Angst, oder?", fragte sie leise. Er nickte nur. Seine Kehle fühlte sich plötzlich trocken an. Lioness sah ihm tief in die Augen. Das Rauschen in seinem Kopf und das Kribbeln in seinem Bauch wurden immer stärker. Lioness wollte sich abwenden, doch er hielt sie sanft zurück. "Lioness...ich wollte dir noch etwas sagen" Seine Stimme war mehr ein Flüstern. Schon seit sie aufgebrochen waren wollte er ihr unbedingt noch sagen, dass er sie liebte. Er wollte nicht in die Schlacht ziehen, ohne dass sie es wusste. Jetzt verließ er sich voll und ganz auf Alnor´s Vorahnung, die besagte, dass Lioness ihn mochte.

"Ja?" Sie sah ihm tief in die Augen. Axel fand nicht die richtigen Worte. Stattdessen zog er sie dicht zu sich heran und küsste sie. Ohne ein Wort, einfach so. Lioness´ Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck, dann umarmte sie ihn und vertiefte den Kuss. Das Kribbeln in seinem Bauch wurde nun angenehm stark und das Blut in seinem Kopf rauschte heftiger als je zuvor. Jedes noch so kleine Gefühl, das er für sie empfand, steckte er in diesen einen, langen Kuss. Dann löste Lioness sich langsam von ihm und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust.

Plötzlich schallte der Klang eines Horns durch das Lager. Es ging los. "Wenn wir sterben, dann möchte ich, dass du eines weißt: Ich werde dich immer lieben", sagte er leise und setzte sich die Maske auf. Lioness umarmte ihn nocheinmal. "Ich dich auch", flüsterte sie und setzte sich die Maske auf. Axel hätte jubeln können. Er fühlte sich großartig, so, wie nie zuvor.

Zusammen gingen sie aus dem Zelt und zu Dresan und Thomas. "Wer ist das?", fragte Dresan, als er Lioness sah. Axel antwortete nicht. "Nun, ist ja auch egal. Seid ihr bereit? Dann geht los", sagte Dresan. "Viel Glück, ihr zwei", sagte Thomas noch hinerher.


	18. Chapter 18

**18. Kapitel**

Die beiden verfeindeten Armeen standen sich gegenüber. Soldaten mit roten Kleidern und Flaggen auf der Schloßseite, Rebellen mit blauen Flaggen auf der anderen. Die Zahl der Rebellen, es waren um die 13.000, lag weit unter der der Soldaten. Sie hatten über 50.000 Männer. Eine beängstigende Zahl. Noch standen die Truppen still und warteten auf das Zeichen zum Angriff. Bis plötzlich die Soldaten Angriffen. Dresan wandte sich verzweifelt an Thomas, "Was soll das? Die sind viel zu früh!" Thomas nickte. "Dann müssen wir eben improvisieren. Sag den Schützen bescheid!"

Die Schützen erhielten ihren Befehl zum feuern nach eigenem ermessen. Pfeilhagel flogen über das Schlachtfeld und wurden größtenteils von Schilden abgefangen. Doch die Soldaten ohne Schild hatten schlechte Karten und fielen reihenweise zu Boden.

Axel und Lioness hatten sich hinter einem Baum versteckt und beobachteten nun das Kampfgeschehen. "Sie sind zu früh, irgendetwas muss schief gelaufen sein", bemerkte Axel. Dann winkte er Lioness weiter. Sie krabbelten in einem großen Abstand zum Schlachtfeld durch das hohe Gras. Durch die Dunkelheit waren sie perfekt getarnt. Graue Wolken bedeckten den Himmel und der Mond war verschwunden. Kampfgeschrei schallte über die Ebenen. Nun waren die Kavalleriedivisonen losgeritten. Pferdehufe donnerten über den harten Boden. Das Wiehern der Pferde und das Schreien der Soldaten übertönten alles andere.

Die Rebellen schossen nun Brandpfeile auf die Soldaten nieder. Das kurze, aber sehr trockene Gras fing schnell Feuer und breitete sich rasend unter den Soldaten aus. Verzweifelt versuchten die rot gekleideten Soldaten das Feuer zu löschen. Vergeblich. Dutzende von ihnen wurden verbrannt und ihre verkohlten Körper blieben am Boden liegen. Dann wurden Nachtpfeile losgeschickt. Nachtpfeile waren Pfeile, die nicht brannten und damit in der Dunkelheit unsichtbar waren. Gleichzeitig kämpfte die Kavallerie gegen die Soldatendivision, die von rechts angriffen. Dann brach der Kampf los. Die Infanterie kämpfte frontal gegen die Gegner, die Fußsoldaten schlossen sich auf der linken Seite den Bogenschützen an. Pfeilhagel surrten durch die Nacht, Waffen klirrten, Pferde wieherten.

Axel und Lioness waren schon kurz vor der Burgmauer. Leise und langsam schlichen sie zum Wall und suchten den Abwasserkanal. Bis sie ihn gefunden hatten, verging mehr als eine halbe Stunde. Die Wachen auf dem Wall beobachteten interessiert das Kampfgeschehen. Bogenschützen standen auf den Wällen und hielten sich bereit, alles zu erschießen, was sich der Mauer näherte und Rebell hieß. Axel bückte sich, um in das Loch hineinzupassen. Lioness folgte ihm. Ein Gitter verperrte ihnen den Zugang zum Burghof. Axel zückte einen Dolch aus seinem Waffengurt und fing an, in dem losen Gestein herumzustochern. Lioness half ihm. Kurze Zeit später waren die Gitterstäbe locker und sie konnten sich hindurch quetschen.

Auf dem Hof patroullierten Wachen. "Nun müssen wir nur noch herausfinden, wie sich das Tor öffnen lässt", flüsterte Axel. Lioness deutete auf eine große Kurbel am anderen Ende des Hofes. "Damit müsste es gehen. Nur, wie kommen wir daran, ohne gesehen zu werden?", fragte sie. "Ich habe eine Idee. Wir entzünden die Ställe dort drüben und wenn alle mit dem Feuer beschäftigt sind, öffnen wir das Tor", schlug Axel vor. Lioness sah ihn an. "Schaffen wir das?", fragte sie ungläubig. Axel zuckte mit den Schultern. "Das lässt sich herausfinden", sagte er leise. Dann schlich er los. Im Schatten des Walles schlich er zu den Ställen hinüber. Lioness wartete noch in ihrem Versteck auf das Feuer, um das Tor zu öffnen.

Eine Fackel stand neben dem Stall und Axel nahm sie mit. Als niemand hinsah, entzündete er ungefähr zwanzig Heuballen. Vor Panik flüchteten die Pferde, deren Stalltüren er zuvor geöffnet hatte. Dann fing auch das Gebälk an zu brennen. Im Nu stand das ganze Gebäude in Flammen. Eilig liefen alle Wachen zum Brunnen und versuchten die fünf Meter hohen Flammen zu löschen. Der Wind trug den Rauch hinaus bis auf das Schlachtfeld.

Lioness rannte los und löste die Sicherungskurbel des Tores. Die Ketten rollten sich auf und das Tor öffnete sich. Schnell verschwand Lioness wieder in ihrem Versteck, wo Axel auf sie wartete. "Gut, jetzt müssen wir nur noch-" Eine raue Stimme schallte über den Hof und Axel sprach nicht zuende. Diese Stimme ließ ihn erschaudern. Es war Paine, der die Soldaten auf dem Hof anherrschte, sie sollen sich beeilen. "Warum ist er nicht bei dem Kampf?", fragte sich Axel. Lioness zog an seinem Arm. "Lass uns gehen", drängte sie ihn. Axel riss seinen Arm los. "Ich muss noch etwas erledigen."

"Gar nichts musst du! Komm mit und lass Paine hier!", bat sie ihn.

"Das geht nicht. Entweder kämpfe ich jetzt und hier gegen ihn, oder gar nicht", antwortete Axel wütend.

"Dann lieber gar nicht. Hör mir doch zu, er wird dich umbringen!"

"Wird er nicht. Er wird dafür bezahlen, was er meinem Vater angetan hat", knurrte Axel. Blanke Wut spiegelte sich in seiner Stimme wieder.

Lioness sah ihn flehend an. "Bitte, lass uns gehen! Ich will dich nicht verlieren", sagte sie, während ihr langsam die Tränen in die Augen stiegen. "Bitte", flüsterte sie noch.

Axel riss sich die Maske vom Kopf und schmiss sie mit aller Kraft zu Boden. Er sah Lioness an. In seinen Augen funkelte tiefer Hass und schmerzende Wut. "Ich muss das tun!" Lioness nahm ebenfalls ihre Maske ab. "Nein, das musst du nicht. Bitte, lass uns einfach gehen!", flehte sie. Axel sah zu Paine herüber. Lioness verzweifelte langsam. "Wie sehr liebst du mich?", fragte sie plötzlich. Ernst sah Axel sie an. "Mehr als mein eigenes Leben", sagte er. "Dann tu mir diesen Gefallen und lass uns gehen", sagte sie eindringlich.

Er sah noch einmal zu Paine herüber. "Ich kann nicht", sagte er leise. Er küsste sie noch einmal kurz, bevor er sich aus ihrer Umklammerung riss und auf Paine zumarschierte.

Die Rebellen drangen langsam aber sicher zum Schloß vor. Das Tor stand offen da und eine riesige Rauchfahne wurde vom Wind hergeweht. "Wo bleiben die zwei?", fragte King Hawk. Dieser wusste keine Antwort und schoss zwei Pfeile in die Luft. Wenig später fielen zwei Soldaten zu Boden. Es waren schon sehr viele Männer gefallen, Rebellen wie Soldaten. Noch immer waren die Soldaten in der Überzahl, aber die Rebellen gewannen mit der Zeit die Oberhand. Sie drängten die Soldaten zurück zum Schloß und nach einiger Zeit drangen die Rebellen in das Schloß ein.

Auf dem Hof standen sich Axel und Paine gegenüber. "Heute ist der 17. März, Kleiner. Weißt du, was das für ein Tag ist? Heute vor zehn Jahren ist dein armer Vater gestorben", erzählte Paine mit einem spöttischen Unterton in seiner Stimme. "Was für ein Zufall, oder?" Rebellen und Soldaten kämpften um die beiden herum. Bis plötzlich Paine Axel attackierte. Geschickt wich Axel Paine´s Händen aus, um keine Schmerzen zugefügt zu bekommen. Er blockte die Attacken von Paine und griff dann selbst an. Doch auch Paine blockte, sodass keiner einen Treffer landete.

Dann konzentrierte sich Axel voll und ganz auf seine Bewegungen und auf seinen Geist. Seine Augen begannen, hellblau zu leuchten. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung wich er Paine erneut aus und schickte ihn dann mit einer blauen Druckwelle gegen eine Wand. Er prallte mit einer solchen Wucht dagegen, dass Steine abbröckelten und mit Paine auf den Boden fielen. Bewusstlos blieb er liegen.

"Stop!", rief plötzlich jemand und wie durch Zauberei hielten alle in ihren Bewegungen inne. Keiner konnte sich mehr bewegen, das Kampfgeschrei war verstummt. Lee stand oben auf einem Balkon des Schloßes und sah auf das Kampfgetümmel herab. Er schwebte zu den Kämpfern hinab. Also war Lee ein Hexenmeister der schwarzen Magie! Er landete neben Axel und schnippte kurz mit den Fingern. Axel konnte sich von nun an wieder bewegen. Schnell zog er sein Schwert und holte aus, doch bevor er Lee traf, wurde er erneut gelähmt.

"Du bist stark und schnell. Hmmm...in was soll ich dich verwandeln? Wie wäre es mit einem Papagei? Oder ein Schakal? Such dir etwas aus, junger Rebell", sagte er in einer schleimigen und gebieterischen Stimme. Axel antwortete nicht. "Oha, ein ganz mutiger. Na dann-" Er hielt plötzlich inne. Etwas hatte ihn erschreckt und er wurde ganz blass. Mit zittrigen Fingern nahm er die Kette, die um Axel´s Hals hing. Der silberne Drache schimmerte im Schein des Feuers.

"Wo hast du den her?", fuhr er Axel an. Dieser antwortete immer noch nicht. "Wo hast du den her? Antworte!" Seine Stimme überschlug sich fast. "Es...es war ein Geschenk", stieß Axel wütend hervor. "Von wem?!", schrie Lee. Er war sichtlich beängstigt und begann, panisch zu werden. "Von der Liebe", sagte Axel. Lee holte einen Dolch mitten aus der Luft und hielt ihn Axel an die Kehle. "Nun, dann wollen wir mal das kleine Geschenk hier weiterverschenken", zischte er und wollte das Lederband durchschneiden, doch der Anhänger fing an, blau zu leuchten. Wie ein Schutzschild hielt der Schein den Dolch von dem Lederband fern.

"Was zum-?" Weiter kam Lee nicht, denn eine blaue Druckwelle schleuderte ihn gegen die Schloßmauer. Axel konnte sich wieder bewegen, doch sein Jo-Lan hatte er nicht benutzt. Es war der Anhänger gewesen. Paine war aufgewacht und attackierte ihn von hinten. Er umschlang Axel mit seinen Armen und warf sich mit ihm zu Boden. Dann drückte er so fest zu, dass Axel die Luft wegblieb. Niemand konnte sich bewegen, niemand konnte ihm helfen. Lioness rief ihm verzweifelt zu, "Konzentrier dich und benutz den Anhänger!"

Axel versuchte, sich zu konzentrieren und nicht auf den Schmerz zu achten. Der Anhänger leuchtete blau und verschlang Axel und Paine in seinem hellen Licht. Als das Licht erloschen war, war Axel fort. Verwirrt schaute Paine auf seine Arme, in denen er vor ein paar Sekunden noch Axel fast zerdrückt hätte. Ein markerschütterndes Brüllen ertönte und alle schauten zum Himmel. Der Mond war herausgekommen und tauchte den Hof nun in ein fahles Licht. Eine geflügelte Gestalt flog vor dem Vollmond her und kreiste nun über dem Hof. Es landete vor Paine. Ein Drache von drei Metern Höhe, gigantischen Flügeln und silbernen Schuppen lächelte Paine nun an. Seine Klauen waren weiß wie Schnee, sein Schweif hatte am Ende einen schwarzen Stachel.

Langsam senkte er seinen riesigen Kopf und Paine sah nun in seine klaren, eisblauen Augen. Hellblaue Zacken waren auf seinem Rücken. Dann riss er sein Maul auf und brüllte Paine an. Dabei entblösste er eine Reihe von scharfen, spitzen, weißen Zähnen. Mit seinen gigantischen Flügeln schwang er sich in die Luft und packte Paine mit seinem Schweif. Dieser versuchte mit seinem Schmerzenszauber, den Drachen zu verletzen. Aber das Tier jaulte nur ein wenig auf, missachtete den Schmerz und flog immer höher. Schließlich ließ der Drache los und Paine stürzte in die Tiefe. Bevor er jedoch auf den harten Boden aufschlug, hielt ihn ein blaues Licht zurück. Der Drache landete wieder und schloss seine Augen. Paine verschwand in einem Strudel aus blauem Licht.

Seine Schreie verstummten endgültig und das Licht verschwand. Paine war ebenfalls fort. Der Drache brüllte noch einmal zum Mond hinauf und drehte sich dann um. Er wandte sich an Lioness, senkte seinen Kopf, um mit ihr auf Augenhöhe zu sein. Er stupste sie kurz mit seiner Schnauze an und ein blaues Licht löste den Zauber, der sie lähmte. Sie sah in seine klaren Augen. "Axel?", fragte sie. Der Drache nickte. "Also, eigentlich habe ich das anders gemeint, du sollst den Anhänger benutzen. Aber so ist es auch gut", lächelte sie und streichelte über seine schuppige Wange. Sein Kopf war doppelt so groß wie der eines Pferdes. "Kannst du auch Feuer speien? Ich wollte schon immer mal wissen, ob Drachen das wirklich können."

Axel verdrehte scherzhaft die Augen. Dann spie er einen dünnen, aber heißen Feuerstrahl auf das Schloss, das sofort lichterloh brannte. Er erhob sich in die Luft, umkreiste das ganze Schloss und setzte es in Brand. Kurz bevor er wieder neben Lioness landete, surrte ein roter Pfeil durch die Luft und bohrte sich in die schuppige Brust des Drachen. Er brüllte auf vor Schmerz und fiel dann auf den Boden. Der ganze Hof erzitterte unter seinem Gewicht. Rotes Blut sickerte aus der Wunde und tropfte auf den Boden. Tödlich verletzt jaulte Axel und versuchte, den Pfeil herauszuziehen, doch mit seinen Klauen kam er nicht ran. Lioness rannte auf ihn zu und zog an dem Pfeil, doch er saß viel zu tief.

Lee lachte auf. Er hatte getroffen und den Drachen fast getötet. Axel nahm langsam wieder die Gestalt eines Menschen an. Der Pfeil ragte aus seiner Brust und das Blut fiel auf den Boden. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht lag er da und versuchte zu atmen, ohne dass es weh tat. "Bitte, zieh ihn raus!", bat Axel sie schwach. "Das kann ich nicht, dann verletze ich dich noch mehr", sagte sie leise und versuchte, nicht zu weinen. Axel würde sterben, der Pfeil hatte ihn genau ins Herz getroffen. Jeder Atemzug schien ihn zu quälen. Aufmunternd strich Lioness ihm über seine Wange.

Sie spürte, wie die Wärme aus seinem Körper wich und seine Atmung langsamer wurde. "Du darfst nicht gehen", flehte sie und ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. "Keine Sorge, ich schaffe das schon", flüsterte er. Lee baute sich ein paar Meter hinter Lioness auf und langsam bildete sich ein Pfeil aus rotem Feuer in seiner Hand. Er zielte auf sie. Erschrocken nahm Axel noch einmal alle seine Kräfte zusammen und verwandelte sich in den Drachen zurück. Taumelnd versuchte er, Lee aufzuhalten. Das rote Blut tropfte unaufhaltsam auf den Boden. Vorsichtig, aber zitternd stand er auf seinen Beinen. Lee holte nun aus und warf den Pfeil auf Lioness. Axel sprang mit letzter Kraft in die Flugbahn und der Pfeil bohrte sich dicht neben dem anderen in seine Brust.

Verletzt und gefährlich wankend schloss Axel die Augen. Der Anhänger hing um seinen dicken, schuppigen Hals und begann, blau zu glühen. Einige blaue Lichtstrahlen bildeten sich und engten Lee ein. Wie ein Tiger in einem Käfig stand er nun da, die blauen Strahlen fesselten ihn. "Deine...Schergen haben meinen Vater getötet...deine Truppen haben fast die...die Rebellen ausgelöscht...und du...du hast...fast Lioness getötet...nun wirst du...bezahlen", sagte Axel matt und stockend. Ihn verließ das Leben, das spürte er. Mit einem letzten Kraftaufwand spie er eine dünne Flamme auf die blauen Fesseln und diese begannen, orange zu leuchten. Lee wurde immer durchsichtiger, konnte sich nicht bewegen.

"So darf es nicht enden!", schrie er, doch die Fesseln drückten erbarmungslos zu. Voller Hass schnitt Axel ihm mit einer Klaue die Kehle durch, Blut sickerte auf den Boden, bevor Lee endgültig verschwand. Sein Zauber war gebrochen, Rebellen wie Soldaten konnten sich nun bewegen. Der silberne Drache taumelte noch ein wenig, fiel dann aber kraftlos zu Boden. Die Drachengestalt verschwand und Axel lag wieder da. Lioness lief zu ihm und sah auf die beiden Pfeile in seiner Brust.

Axel bemerkte ihren Blick und sah ihr in die Augen. "Weißt du...eigentlich...hat mein...mein Herz immer nur...für dich...geschlagen. Ich will, dass du weißt...dass ich...dass ich dich für immer..." Er beendete seinen Satz nicht. Seine Hand, die zuvor noch sanft über Lioness Wange gestrichen hatte, fiel nun leblos zu Boden. Seine Augen waren geschlossen, für immer. "...dass ich dich immer lieben werde", beendete Lioness seinen Satz. Tränen liefen leise über ihr Gesicht und fielen auf seinen Brustkorb. King, Shark und Hawk standen nun hinter ihr. King legte ihr tröstend die Hand auf die Schulter. Dann brach Lioness endgültig in Tränen aus und vergrub ihr Gesicht in seinem schwarzen Hemd, das nun voller Blut war.

"Bitte, komm zurück", flehte sie und hoffte, er würde wieder kommen. Sein Körper fühlte sich kalt an. "Ist es vorbei?", fragte Shark und brach damit die andächtige Stille. Soldaten und Rebellen hatten die fünf Freune umringt und fühlten mit Lioness. Manche nahmen ihre Kopfbedeckungen ab und erwiesen Axel somit die letzte Ehre.


End file.
